Olive grove
by xUchihacest
Summary: Izuna was Tobirama's first crush since they were little but unfortunatelly they had to split. After many years when Tobirama almost forgets about the Uchiha, Izuna suddenly appears in his perfect life and everything become a mess. higschool tobiizu, slightly hashimada, lemon in the future
1. Chapter 1

**I am a student in Konoha Highschool, a member of the Senju clan a pretty fameous once since we own around 40% of the wood industry in Tokyo. Not that i want to show off but i am a pretty good student both excellent in marks and aikido, even a champion in that sport. I live alone with my big brother since our parents have settled in Europe. I don't miss them. I don't remember when was the last time i have seen them. Maybe starting 1st grade or so? I honestly don't rememer, nor i care. Once I turn 18 we will move to live with them.**

 **So in addition, my life is perfect or it used to be until he came back in my life.**

 **My name is Tobirama Senju and this is my story for the boy that i used to love.**


	2. I came for you

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **I came for you**_

"Weak up" Tobirama felt somebody slightly pushing him on the shoulder in attempt to weak him up.

"Just a few minutes more" he mumrled, desperately trying to ignore his biger's brother screams.

"Tobi, it's the first day of school. Are you seriosly going to be late?"

"Shit!" the albino jumped from his bed. "What's the time?" he had been staring to panic.

"Rleax" a loud laugh came from Hashirama's throat "you have around half hour to prepare." the brunette pettet his younger brother on the head. Tobirama sighed in relief.

* * *

On his way to school Tobirama was with his headphones listening to his favourite mix. It was unusuall for him to oversleep and be late but thanks god Hashirama had woken him on time. Was it because of the dream he had? Was that the reason why he didn't hear his alarm? The albino tightened his fist.

~the dream

 _On his way back home from the first day of school Tobirama saw a familiar face. Could it really have been him? He shook his head to escape the reality but it seemed that ir really was Izuna. Tobirama's heart had started to beast fast, palms had started to sweat. Yje albino fastened his steps and approached the boy who was walking in front of him. Now a few inches far away Tobirama put his hand on the male shoulder, trying to turn him around so they would face eachother. As soon as Tobirama saw the face in front of him his eyes got widen._

 _"You..." he could bearly talk from the shock._

 _"Oh, hey" the boy smiled._

 _"Izuna... what are you doing... here... in Tokyo?" still unbeliavable that Izuna Uchiha was in front of him, Tobirama managed to ask._

 _"Whats wrong? You seem really surprised. I have been searching you for so long. I came for you."_

 _"For... me..?" Tobi was left speechelss. What was the raven talking about?_

 _Izuna nodded._

 _Izuna... Izuna... he was Tobirama's first crush. Even both being boys they didn't care. The albino and the raven would always meet at their secret place, in the olive grove during the hot summer days, trying to espace the heat. Unfortunally, one day Izuna didn't show up. It had been a week like that. The Senju would go to their place, waiting for him but no sight was seen from Izuna. Later the Senju had tound out that he moved in another city. Until today he still doesen't know the reason why. They hadn't been in touch never after breaking their bone._

 _"Why did you leave? Why didn't you call me? Do you know how many questions i have to ask you?" still shocked, Tobirama's eyes got teary. It was weird for Tobi to show any emotion._

 _"Hey" Izuna said softly still with a smile on his face "Calm down" the raven grabed his lover's hands in his own. "I will explain you everything" they both pressed their foreheads , almost noses being touched._

 _"Izuna.. Izuna.. I had been waiting for you for so long.." the albino had closed his eyes as a tear fell down from the corner of his eye. Tobirama was ready to break down. Anger, happiness and saddness were fighting inside of him for domination. He was so happy to see the love of his childohh and yet mad since he had left him without any explanation. But right now, he had been feeling sad. In front of him was his whole world. What if he leaves again? His world was going to be broken into milion piesec once again._

 _"I love you, don't ever think i will leave you again." all could have imagined the Senju had became reality when Izuna spoke those words._

~end of dream

"Damn it!" Tobirama hissed. "Like that would ever happend. I am grown up and what is in past, stays in past. Plus that, like i would ever be so emotional. I am like ice." Tobirama laughed at himself. That stupid dream should be forgotten. But it was strange why after so many years Izuna would appear in hsi mind just now, even if it was just imaginary. Well, Tobirama didn't bother to question and just opened the classroom door , where he sat at his usuall place. He was sitting all alone and totally enjoyed it. Enough space and no one to be annoyed from. He sighed when the rang bell for starting the school year.

A woman entered the room , greeting the class. It was the teacher.

"Hello my dear students," Tobi didn't pay attention to what she was saying. These kind of stuffs were just a waste of time, it would be better if the lessons had started to they would end faster, but he heared mentioning his name.

"and since Tobi sists alone , and it is the only place free left, from tomorrow he is going to have company. We are going to have new member in our class but due to problems he wouldn't be able to come today"

"Tch, what loser" Tobi whishpered "not being able to come on the first day when he's a newbie" he laughed quietly.

* * *

"So, is there something new in higschool?" Hashirama asked as he grabbed the fork ready to eat his dinner.

"Umm... nothing interesting, just that we are going to have a new classmate"

"Going to?" Hashirama was confused.

"Yea, he didn't show up on the first day of school because he had been "facing" problems" the Senju chuckled.

"Oh, I see." his older brother continued. "we have new guy in the university too, but it's not so important. You know that this year is very important for you, right? It's your last and once you graduate we are moving to dad. I expect you to have goood marks... otherwise ..."

"Otherwise what?" Tobi laughed. "I know, I know, I am pretty good student, plus that I am not getting easily distracted" he winked at his brother.

"Ooh, you're saying that you have tons of fangirls or what?" Hashi joked.

Both males laughed.

"You know, it's really about time for you to find yourself a girlf-"

"Yea, yea, whatever. You'd better focus on your dinner or it will cool off"

Hashirama smiled at his brother, always avoiding that theme. He sometimes thought that Tobirama would never find the girl of his life and end up dying alone, not able to make any family. He wished that his little brother was sometimes more sociable. But he continued eating his meals, leaving the thoughts for later.


	3. The new classmate

**CHAPTER TWO**

 ** _The new classmate_**

Tobirama was sitting on his desk as an exemplary pupil. He had put out the book and notebook that he needed. The subject was Chemistry, he was expert in that field. No soon the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Hello kids."

"Kids? We are almost 18teen! Ugh!" the kid in front of Tobirama whishpered, complaining by the way the woman had treated them. Tobirama smiled at his ignorance. He knew that teacher Amaya loved their class as they were her own childern. Unfortunatelly, a few students were willing to udnerstand the bond between teacher and student.

"I told you today you are going to meet your new classmate. Izuna you may come in."

Izuna? Izuna?! Did Tobirama heard right? Was it..? Well, many Izunas are in the world, why could be any Izuna. But... when their new classmate entered the Senju's eyes got wide open.

It really was Izuna.. Izuna Uchiha.

The raven entered the room, looking extremely good in his clothes. They weren't anything expensive, just a pair of jeans and white T-shirt, yet he looked as stunning as always. His hair had grewn much longer that he had remebered it. It was on a ponytail. He had grown up into an amazing youngster.

"Hello" Izuna smiled, as polite as always "My name is Izuna Uchiha and i hope i will get along with eacho of you" his smile didn't dissapear.

A few girl's whishpers could be heared how hot and handsome the new guy is.

"Ooh! Look, the new is such a hottie! I guess the class is going to be separated in two teams. I mean, he is going to be a rival to Tobirama about appereance!" a pinkie told to her blond friend. The blond just nodded.

"Tch!" Tobirama hated being treated nicely just because of his good looking appereance. Eventually, that was the reason why he was so distances from everyone, People would see him just as a hot mess, unwilling to know his personality. In result of that, he had became cold towards everyone and anti-social. He hated being in the public eye.

"I hope too! You can sit next to Tobirama Senju. It's the only free place left actually" Teacher Amaya giggled.

Izuna thanked her and headed to his place.

Tobirama didn't remove his eyes from Izuna. He couldn't believe his eyes. Izuna in Tokyo, in this school... in the same class?! Was it reality? Was it a dream? He pinched his skin in order to weak up, but unfortunatelly it wasn't a dream.

The raven sat quetly on his place, opening his bag and putting his notebook on the desk.

"I don't have the book bought yet, can i look from yours, please?" Izuna spoke. Was he neglecting Tobirama? He acted like they were strangers? Why? He didn't recognize him or what? He played a game? Or maybe he was just ashamed of their past, since they are both males? Tobirama's head was going to explode. Today was a freaking day.

Tobirama weakly nodded, putting the book between them on the desk.

"Thanks" Izuna smiled.

 _"So he is really acting like he doesen't know me."_ Tobi thought _"is he playing dumb or what?_ _"_

The Senju cursed under his breath.

Izuna noticed that but didn't bother to ask. Maybe the albino had personal problems, wich don't consider the raven.

Tobirama was silent during the lesson, he would usually rise hand and join in sloving thechemicalequation, but now he was just lost in his thoughts.

* * *

When the lesson ended, everyone got up and headed to the next cabinet where they were going to have History. Miss Amaya stopped Tobirama and Izuna before being able to go out.

"Tobi, since you are the best student in class and Izuna is new here, i would like to help him with getting adapted to the place." she asked politely , smiling.

"Adapted? He can get get adapted to the place by himself." the last thing that Tobi wanted was to look after Izuna. Not to mention that it was still a shock for him.

"I mean to help him with the studies." she chucked. "You are some clever boy, aren't you."

Izuna didn't spoke during their conversation. Tobirama sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, I am counting on you!" Miss Amaya said enthusiasted.

* * *

After the school lessons have ended, Tobirama headed to the school gym, where he was going to practise aikido. He thought if his mind was busy with the training, he would forget about today's Chemistry lesson. But someone pulled him by the shouled. The albino turned back just to face Izuna.

"I just wanted to thank you for accepting miss Amaya's pela. I such in a few subjects so i would be glad if you help me."

Tobirama was looking Izuna directly in the eyes. Those eyes.. his onyx irises were watching him like he was a real stranger. Yet they looked so beautiful, mostly because of his long eyelashes flowing down his eyes. His featured were neither coase, nor too soft. They were perfect. But the most beautiful thing on Izuna was his lips. Tobirama remembered how even when he was kid, his upper one would be so full. Perfect for kissing, bitting and sucking.

"Hey, are you okay?" the Uchiha tilted his head so he could face Tobi's eyes since the albino was a bit taller than the raven one. "you seem lost in your thouh-"

"Whatever" Tobirama turned back to continue his way to the gym. "if you need help with something im here"

 _"so rude!"_ Izu thought

But Izuna continued to follow him. "Are you going to the gym?" The Uchiha had been starting to annoy the Senju.

Tobirama nodded.

"Cool! Because i am going to practice my aikido training."

Tobirama stopped as he froze on his place. "Aikido?" he looked Izuna with questioned eyes.

"Yes?"

 _Damnit, he's following me not only in school but even out of it._ thought Tobirama.

"Tch! Nothing." Tobirama hissed.

 _It seems that i am annoying him, I'd better run before i got killed._ Izuna thought.

"Oh, i had forgotten my katana. You go without me, see you there" and Izuna headed to the opposite way.

 _Forgot his katana? Yeah right. Katanas are being held in the gym. What a stupid excuse._

It actually was better that Izuna had left, because Tobirama wouldn't have been able to walk his way with Izuna. It hurted him that he treaded him as a stanger. Tobi let out a long and loud sigh, thinking it would be better like that.


	4. 5 minutes by foot

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **5 minutes by foot**_

"Begin!"

Within a few tactics, now Tobirama was under Izuna. The Uchiha had won against the Senju.

"Wow" the teacher snorted in amazement by the fact that the best aikido student was beaten so easily. "Izuna, right? The new kid. You have won against the best aikido pupil in our school, you know? I am amazed. Very good for your start!"

Izuna passed his arm in order to help Tobirama to stand up. But Tobi slapped it and hissed. The little Uchiha frowned.

"Okay guys. You are dissmissed. Enjoy your noon." the trainer said as he went out of the room.

Tobirama headed to the exit going to the chaning room. Sinze Izu was new in this thing, he asked if the albino was going there, because he wasn't familiar with the place. The albino nodded.

When both of the males were in in the dressing room they were left only with their pants, upper bodies exposing. Izuna turned his head to look over Tobi's body. It was muscular enough to make you droll. Expecially his arms and biceps. The raven chuckled quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" Tobirama asked annoyed.

Izuna shoock his head in response as "no" and continued to seriate his stuffs in his locker. Since the Uchiha's mind was busy with his belongings, Tobi was able to chek on the boy's body as well. He was slim, and tall. But still Tobi was the taller and ... massive one. But damn that face of the Uchiha was the most georgeous. The Senju moved his look back to his own locker, closed his eyes and hissed.

Izuna looked with the corner of his eyes at him. A second time he would hiss. It made him really uncomfortable. He hurried to put on his T-shirt.

Tobirama noticed that.

"Don't you remember me?" the boy whishpered, his vision focused on the ground.

Izuna turned his head to look at the Senju.

"You?" he slightly laughed. "I thought you didn't remember me!" the boy put his arm on Tobi's shoulder with a smile on his face.

The Senju felt his heart skipping a beat. The slight touch of that boy made him shiver. The dream he had in his previous night felt like Deja Voo. All those emotions that he had felt now were building inside of him once again. But he was cool with it. He closed his eyes in order to manage calming himself.

"What?" Tobi had been starting to get consufed. How could he forget Izuna!

Izu nodded. "Yea. I have changed a lot and bearly anyone recognizes me" well, to be told the truth it was right. The Uchiha had changed a lot, but Tobirama would never unrecognize him.

Izu continued. "It took you quite long to remember me" he laughed.

 _I had never ever forgotten you._

Tobirama ignored the Uchiha, putting on his sweatshirt.

"You seem to be in hurry? I thought we could go and drink some coffee since we haven't seen eachother in so lo-" the Uchiha was intterupted.

"I have to study. Tomorrow is the Chemistry exam." indeed, Tobi lied. Yeah, like he would go out with him. The albino wanted to go home and arrange his thoughts.

"Exam?!" Izuna almost jumped in surprised.

 _so cute._ the albino thought as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Please, help me with it! I suck in those chemical equations." Yes, it was alsmost unbeliavable that Izuna had a weak spot in school. All Uchihas were excellent student. Well it was normal even the genius to face some problems. But did really Tobirama had to help him? he sighed.

"Fine, but it won't be at my place." the albino didn't like visitors in his own house. He enjoyed being alone or only with his brother. Lonliness was his best friend. He didn't need anyone in his life.

Izu nodded and gave a small piece of paper to Tobirama, where it was noted down his adress. The Senju took it shoving it in his pocket without even looking at the location and went out of the room. No soon Izuna did the same.

* * *

With entering the house, Tobi threw his bag on the floor, laying down on his couch. The aikido training today was realy tense and his body was hurting. He still couldn't believe that he had lost and mostly that Izuna was in his class.

"Ughh!" The Senju buried his face in his palms, starting to pull a few hairs in anger. "Why are you here, damnit?!"

Tobirama had so many question running in his mind, his brain going to explode.

"I need a shower" he thought having one would free his mind from those bullshits.

* * *

Entering the shower, Tobirama turned on the cold facuet. He enjoyed cold showers, well not icy ones of course! It made his whole body tense, each muscule tightened.

When he was done, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Going to his room he threw himself on the bed, he needed some rest but unfortunatelly he had to go to Izuna's place and help with the studies. Without knowing, he had fallen asleep.

*Beep*

His phone vibrated. It was Hashirama.

"Mmm.. yes?" he murmled in sleepy voice.

"Are you sleeping? So unusuall for you. It seems that this year is going to be full of surprises" Hashi laughed.

 _I had fallen asleep, damn it!_

"Brother, i will call you later! Thanks for saving my live twice in a row!" and Tobi ended the call.

He looked at the time. He was supposed to be at 6pm at Izuna's house. Now it was 5:30. He didn't know how far away he had lived so he might have been even late. He fastly grabbed the note from his jean's pocket and looked at it.

"What? Seriously?!" Izuna had lived not far away. Atually it was 5 minutes by foot. "Wow! Amazing. I just love my life, how else it could serve me?!" he said sarcastic. "Whatever Tobi, just act normal, like nothing ever had happened."

* * *

Walking down the streets the albino dealt his brother.

"I can talk now."

"I wanted just to tell you that tonight i won't come home. I am going out and i don't know what time i will be home"

"You haven't done that in ages."

"Yea, yea" the elder Senju laughed "I am goig to explain you later."

"Okay." and the call ended.

Tobirama turned his way in one alley, now being in front of the Uchiha's house. Izuna was in front of the door talking with some girl. He looked carefully noticing that it was Ino, the blonde from his class. She kissed him on the cheek and Izuna smiled. Why was he smiling? What were they talking about? Izuna seemed so happy. Something in Tobirama's stomach tickled. What was that feeling? Was he jealous?

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it,_ was all what Tobirama could thought.


	5. What's in past, stays in past

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **What's in past, stays in past**_

"Okay, i will be going" said Ino kissing his cheek once again.

"Bye" said politely Izuna, opening the entrance door for Tobirama. "Come in"

Without saying a single word the albino entered.

"It would be better if we go to my room" Tobirama nodded and followed Izuna.

"Didn't you bring anything?" Izu asked.

Tobirama shook his head as "no". _Wow, so talkative!_ Izu thought.

Once Tobirama entered his room he was rapt by melancholy. He remembered each of their moments being together, when they used to be kids. He looked over and noticed a poster of an olive hanging on the wall. Tobirama couldn't help but chuckle. Izuna looked him confused. The Senju remembered how they would do a challange who would be able to put more olives in their mouths. He felt his heart sank. They used to be best friends, even it could have been told more than best friends.. and now.. everything was so different. Almost like strangers in eachothers eyes.

"Tobi.. are you okay?" Zu asked. His black eyes watching the albino so concernd and worried.

"I need to use the toilet." he lied.

"Sure, It's at the end of the coridor, once you turn left you will see it." said politely Zu.

Tobirama couldn't believe that he was avoiding the problem. He would always face it and deal with it, but right now it was just impossible to leave his feelings behind. They were too much and the worst was ,that they were taking over him. He always listened to his brain.. but right now .. it was impossible.

Entering the bathroom he looked at his own relfection in the mirror. Sad eyes were facing his own sad expression. He didn't notice how long he had been staying there until someone knocked on the door.

"Tobi, are you okay? You have been inside for around 10 minutes." Izu said. _maybe he's pooping, ups, sorry for disturbing_. Inner Izuna thought.

The door slowly opened from the inside. Tobirama popped with his eyes red. Izuna blinked. Had he been crying?

"T-tobi, oh god, are you okay?" the raven tired to reach his friend's face but his arm got slapped. The raven frowned. _Again?!_

"What's wrong with you?!" Zu asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?!" the second time Tobirama asked, he almost screamed in Izuna's face. "I should ask what's wrong with you!"

"Eh?"

"Why did you dissapear so suddenly?!" Tobirama didn't notice when those words escaped his lips.

"Why do you want to know?" Izuna asked in a little bit of raised tone.

"Because i want so!" it had started to become a hassle.

"None of your bussines Senju!" Izuna hissed. It wasn't like him to act like that. Anyone could bearly make him mad. It seemed that Tobirama was one of those people.

The Uchiha turned his back in order to head to his room but Tobirama grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him.

"Tell me!" it was more like a command.

Izuna snorted and pulled his arm from the Senju's grip, continuing walking.

"Tch!" Tobirama hissed.

Just before entering the room, the albino asked once again.

"So you won't tell me, eh?" Tobirama was getting really angry.

"Why do you want to know so much, damn it?!" did Izuna just swore? Yea, he was even amazed by himself.

"Because-" and Tobi stopped. What was he supposed to say? The truth, hell yeah! It was impossible telling him that he still had some feelings. How dare to appear back in his life, once it had became perfect?!

Surprisingly Izuna spoke.

"My mother... 8 years ago, when we were supposed to meet at our place, at the olive grove.. we found out that she had cancer. I wanted so badly to come and share with you but it was just impossible. You might have waited me.. im so sorry for wasting your patience."

"Yea.." Tobirama whispered.

"There was no one to stay with her in the hospital. Dad had bussines trip for 2 years and my aniki had just graduated. He was busy with the university and there was no one to be beside her. The only left option was me. I would spend my whole day after school going there and taking care for mom. I would watch her getting slimmer and slimmer with each passing day. Those days were the worst in my whole life. In the following 2 weeks she passed away. She.. just gave up from life... She died in my arms. I didn't know what was happening, well.. i was just a 10 years old kid. Once she died, dad came back home. He couldn't bear living without her and made suicide. When i turned 12, brother wasn't able to take care of both of us. The money weren't enough. That's why he had to stop studying and start working in a different city, taking me with him. There we would watch over eachother. But now since we collected some money we came back in our birthtown, Granny is sick and the only sinbling we have left. He continues to study now in the university, even if he had skipped 3 years. I had fount out that you study in Konoha Higschool and asked nii-san to move me to it. I-i wanted to get back my old life and friends. B-but you seem s-so different from the past. You would get an-gry for every single thing,which-which amazed me." Izuna found it difficult to talk since tears were rolling down his cheecks. He had been starting to whimp and hic.

Tobirama was watching Izuna in the eyes as he was telling him his story. Had he really been trough so much? so, so sad. He could feel his pain. Izuna had endured so much pain and still.. he's was acting like the most happy person in the world (well around other people) For sure he was strong, both in spirit and in body. Tobirama felt like crying, but he stood frozen, unable to speak or move. Suddenly he noticed that Izu was now shaking. He pulled him into a hug, strong hug.

"Tobi.." Izu continued, lifting his head to face the albino's eyes. Still tears were capable of being noticed. "in the previous day, before finding out that mom was sick, i was going to tell you something... I was going to confess to you that i love you. It was going to be weird since we both were males and it was taboo but i seriously didn't care." the Uchiha slightly laughed.

 _What?_ Tobi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he serious? Did Izuna knew how much Tobirama had cried when he had found out that he moved? The albino didn't even believe himself that those feelings had survived trough the years, and just by seeing his ex-lover, his heart would skip a beat. But the Uchiha continued to talk.

"It was too late telling you that i love you, because my life turned into a mess. I really wanted to talk and waste time with you through the years that i lived far awat. But now.."

 _But now.. what now?!_ Tobi's mind was going to explode.

"But now it's just too late... those feelings are gone."

Tobirama's heart felt broken. He didn't expect to hear that. But what had he been thinking? They were grown ups, not the the little brats from the past. Nothing could have been like before. Besides that, his motto was: **what's in past, stays in past.** and he never diddled it.

Tobirama just sighed and hugged the Uchiha thigtly, trying to calm him down. He closed his eyes so the tears would be prevented from falling down on his face. Tobirama wished for first time, that he had never met Izuna in his life.


	6. Elevator

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **Elevator**_

A week had passed since Izuna had told Tobirama the reason why he would leave the city.

The boys had been acting like friends once again. Well not like best ones, but still close enough. Tobirama had overcame his feelings towards Izuna and understood that nothing could have been changed. He had accepted the reality and he was totally okay with it.

During the Chemistry lesson, their exams were returned. Izuna looked to his paper with one eye closed, hoping that it would be B. Actually it was A.

"Eeeh?" he couldn't believe his eyes. He looked over at Tobi's and saw A+. He was amazed. "Wow, you are a Chemistry genius."

"Yea" the albino smiled.

"Thanks to you i have A, i was expecting C.. but A in Chemistry.. it's like a dream." he was talking happily.

"Glad i helped" and the school bell rang for dismissing the lesson.

"Izuna" Miss Amaya spoke "how do you feel in your new class?" she did really care for her pupils.

"Great. Thanks to Tobi I scored a good mark in the test." he said with a huge smile.

"Ooh! I am so glad you two get along"

Izu nodded.

"I actually wanted to tell you that you have to sign some documents in the local government since you are a new student here."

"Local government?" yes, Tokyo was his birthtown, but for those 8 years it had changed so much.

"You don't know it's location?"

"Nah, it's fine. I will ask Tobi."

Miss Amaya nodded. "You'd better go now because the deadline is tomorrow."

* * *

"Tobi!" a familiar voice screamed his name. Tobirama turned his back to see Izuna running towards him.

"Hey! Miss Amaya wants me to go to the local government to sign some documents but i had forgotten where it was."

"You remember where the centre is located?" Tobirama asked.

Izuna nodded.

"Well, they re-built it in the same place just that now some bakery is blocking your view of seeing it."

"A-ha" Izuna weakly nodded, hoping that he would find it. He was so bad at orientating. "And do you know what documents I have to sign and where?"

"They are for being a permanent student. You have to go on the second floor and ask the secretary. But.." Tobirama looked at Izuna's confused face. "are you sure you can make it by yourself?"

Izuna sighed "Can you just come with me, pelase?"

Tobirama had competely different plans for today's evening. He wanted to lay in is bed and do nothing but relax. He hadn't done that from so long. The week had been very tense since each day they were having exams.

Tobirama let out a long and loud sigh. "Fine."

* * *

"Tobi, slow down, I am so tired. They have told us to go to the second floor, then the fifth, and back to the third. We might be done but my legs won't move. Can't we just take the elevator?" Izuna was panting. They had been climbing so many stairs. Izuna could already feel the muscule strain taking over him.

"Come on. You're an aikido fighter, you should be used."

"Yea but, ugh!" Izuna sighed. "Wait, don't tell me that you're scared of the lift?" he was going to laugh.

Tobirama hissed "Of couse I am not!" aaand.. he lied. He was.

"I just can't stand small places." he lied once again.

Izuna raised an eyebrow. He presse the button of the elevator and it opened. "The elevator is quite big, you see." he teased Tobi.

Tobirama knew well enough Izuna to understand that he was challenging him. "Fine." he said with a smirk on his face enterint the elevator.

"See, it's not that hard." Izuna laughed.

But no soon when it started to move, the elevator stopped.

"Uh?" Izuna puffed.

On the other side, Tobirama was cusring under his breath. Izuna tried to calm down the situation.

"Don't worry. We will press the button right here and-" Izuna pressed it but nothing happend. It seemed that it had been broken. He saw a label where if any emegrancy had happened they could call the service. "We will just deal this number and-" Izuna grabbed his phone just to see how it's battery fell down in front of him. He was left speechelss.

"What were you saying?" Tobirama said in sarcastic tone.

Izuna facepalmed himself. This situation seemed unbeliavable funny and he laughed quietly. He gazed over Tobirama with the corner of his eye. He was with closed eyes and leaning on the wall of the elevator. Was he shaking?

"Tobi?" Izuna said his name going near to him "Are you.. alright?" he had been really starting to worry for his friend. So he really was scared of closed spaces.

The Senju had started to slump down ignoring the raven, burrying his face in his knees.

Izu kneeled down to his friend, petting him on his hair. _so soft_. he thought.

The Uchiha had been starting seriously to worry for Tobirama. He didn't seem good at all, he didn't even respond to his questions. Suddenly one of the lammps stopped working. It became overshadow. Izuna now moved his arms on the left shouler of Tobi.

"Tobi?" his shaking had became worse.

"Didn't i tell you that i don't like elevators?" the albino said quietly.

"I.. I am sorry." he tried to calm him down. "they will come soon, don't worry. Just breathe, okay?"

Okay? Okay?! Was this Uchiha serious? Around 15 minutes had passed and no one came to search for them.

"And you should be!" Tobirama snapped out.

"Why are you yelling at me now?!" Izuna raised his voice too.

The Senju hissed.

"I told you I am sorry! Plus that i have a date, and im going to be late for it, so i should be the one to worry!" Damn it, the albino really drove him crazy.

A date? With whom? Tobirama felt shivers down his spine. Was he jealous? No, seriously no! He hated that feeling.

"With who?" Tobirama wasn't one of those people who would care about people's personal life, but .. Izuna.. he was something different.

"Ino. A week ago when you saw us in front of home she asked me if i would like to stroll around with her."

Was he serious? Just on the first day of school and he had already arranged himself a date? The fuck?

Tobirama leaned back his head on the wall.

"Do you feel better now?" Izuna was still worried for his friend.

A silence ruled for a moment. Tobirama looked over Izuna with the corner of his eyes. Was he actually going on a date?

"Hey, you seem a bit pale." Izuna was now a few inches far away from Tobirama.

 _Kiss. I want to kiss him._ Tobi thought. _What the fuck Tobi? You serious?!_ his personality was starting to split in two. _Yea, just look at those gergeous lips of his. Why not kiss them? Or maybe bite? Suck and nibble?_

"Tobi..?"

 _damn, just look at those onyx eyes, so innocent and beautiiful_

Tobirama didn't understood when he had put his thumb on Izunas lips, moving him from one corner to another.

"...?" Izuna didn't know what his friend was doing, was he in so great shock that he lost his mind? He felt Tobirama's hot breath on his lips and how heavily he was breathing.

No soon he felt Tobirama's lips pressing at his own. The Senju was with closed eyes, Izuna was the next one to close his own.

The albino had been holding Izuna's face in his palms. It was one of those passionate and tense kisses, yet they didn't use their tounges. Izuna felt his cheeks burning hot. They suddenly separated from the kiss because someone opened the elevator door by force. A man's voice came.

"Are you guys okay?!" it was the guy from the service.

Tobirama stood up like nothing ever happened and nodded. "Thanks for coming." and left without saying any word.

Izuna was still on his knees left speechless.

"Hey boy! Are you alright?" the man went inside of the lift helping Izuna to stand up.

"Y-yea. Thanks." and he left too.


	7. He let me win

**CHATPER SIX**

 _ **You let me win**_

The following day both of the boys didn't speak to eachother. During the lessons they would avoid eye contact. Too bad today they had aikido training and the trainer would always put them together to fight.

That time Tobirama won, simply because Izuna let him so. But the Senju wasn't dumb, he knew that. On the other hand, Izuna knew that the albino would get mad at him and by that they would make some conversation. And he was right.

"Why did you let me win, brat?" Tobi pushed Izuna, almost falling down.

Did he just called him brat, or he didn't hear correct? Tobirama seemed really pissed of and Izuna didn't know why. Well.. it might have been because of the forced win but wasn't that a bit of too much?

"I didn't. Why do you think i would do such nonsence?" Izuna was playing dumb. His plan was really working. They were talking.. well screaming, or .. yea, most like arguing.

"Damn it! That's not the way of making convesations Izuna!" Tobirama screamed in his face.

"Huh?" Izuna blinked. He was amazed how clever the Senju was. He looked away with sad face. The albino was right, it was pity.

They didn't notice that people were surrounding them, waiting for a fight to start. Everyone knew that Izuna had let Tobirama to win against him. He had made Tobirama ashamed. Did he really suck so much in aikido that there was needed to be made a fake win? Tobirama hissed.

"Boys!" their trainer screamed. "silence! he stood between them, trying to calm the situation down.

Tobirama hated being in the public eye.

"What's going on with you? You two today have been acting very strange!"

"It's not my fault sensei! He let me win"

"Isn't that good?" their sensei tried to joke but saw that Tobirama was serious and mad. He put his arm on the albino's shoulder "calm down son, I know how passionate you are for aikido and your pride had been put down"

Tobirama sighed and pushed away his sensei's arm.

"Whatever" and he headed to the changing room.

"Oooookay! You are dismissed for today boys, enjoy your weekend." the trainer tried to sound as entusiasted as always in order to disperese the crowd.

Izuna watched the ground with sad eyes as everyone headed to the exit. What was wrong with Tobirama? Why didn't he talk with him the whole day? Did he even remember what happened yesterday in the elevator? Izuna sighed not wanting to deal with the albino's vibes. He would change them every minute. In one moment he's acting like a brother to him and in the another like they were enemies or so.

Izuna entered the changing room too. He saw Tobirama already with his casual clothes, putting on his bag and tying his trainers.

The raven just passed him by and opened his locker. Busy with his belongings he didn't spoke but suddenly Tobirama was the one to do it.

"So, how was the date?" In truth Tobirama had been acting like that because he was jealous of the date Izuna was supposed to have. Thanks god Izu had no clue about that.

"What date? Oh, you mean with Ino." said Izuna as he putted his T-shirt.

Tobirama's hearing sharpened. He was listening very careful to the little boy.

"Nothing, it didn't happend."

Tobirama was left speechelss. In truth, he felt relief. He didn't want him to go out with Ino. Why not instead of with him? _Yea, why doesen't ge out on a date with me?_ Tobirama snapped at his thoughts. _Are you crazy?! He is a closed page!_

"And why so?" Tobirama wanted to know the reason. He was burning to know more about it. If it was possible, he wanted to know everything what Izuna was doing in his spare time. _Am I a maniac or what?_

"Nii-san called me because he needed help with something, we left it for some other day."

"When?" Tobirama had been starting to ask too personal questions.

Izuna turned his head and glared over his friend. "Why are you so interested?"

"Oh, nothing. It's interesting how fast you make yourself a date." It was true that the albino was amazed how fast he could do that, but he also wanted to know when would that meeting be. _Why not ruin it or spy him? Are you crazy?! Leave the boy alone, Senju!_ he had been starting to fight with himself.

"Is that so?" Izuna had been starting to be suspicious.

"Yea, what else could it be."

 _Yea, what else could it be..._ Izuna thought to himself. He wanted Tobirama to care a little bit for him, damn it. Too bad he didn't know that the Senju cared more than anyone else could.

"Do you .. remember yesterday.. what happened?" finally Zu managed to ask.

Tobirama's eyes got widen. But he had already made up a lie "Yea, how could I?"

 _How could he?_ Izuna's hear had started to beat fast.

"You made me go in the elevator and then i nearly died" Tobirama now was pulling Izuna's cheek.

"Ow, ow!" he protested in pain "I told you im sorry" and Tobirama let go of him. Izu rubbed his cheek which was now red from the pinch.

"You don't remeber what else had happened?" Izuna asked once again hoping that his friend would mention the kiss.

Tobirama knew that Izuna wanted to hear mentioning the kiss but he was perfect at hiding his emotions.

"No, i don't. Why? Did something happened? My vission was blurry and i bearly remember anything"

"A-ha" Izuna slightly nodded. He actually believed. "Well, I'd better go because we are having guests tonight and i need to buy some purachases."

"See you at Monday"

"Bye" Izuna waved for goodbye.

* * *

 ***Hashirama and Madara at university***

"And so that's the reason why i would have skipped 3 years of university. I wish those things didn't happend so i would be able to graduate at one with my otouto, but things didn't turn out to be like i wished."

Madara had just told Hashirama the reason why he had the same age as the bron-haired boy, but 2nd year, instead of 5th.

"I am so sorry to hear that. You have been both with Izuna through so much. You are very good person and deserve better."

Madara just nodded smiling softly back to the boy.

"Hey, you are coming tonight home right?"

"Yea, you bring Tobirama too? My brother is not so sociable so i would like him to meet new people." Yes, Izuna might have seemed like the most sociable person, but he was avoiding having friends. It was just that Tobirama was his old one and he didn't want to break this bond. Or maybe he was more than just a friend?

"Sure" Hashirama said as he gave Madara's book, helping him with putting the Uchiha's belongings in his sack.

"Okay, you know my place. I am waiting you there" and he kissed the brown-haired male.

Hashirama slightly blushed. Until that kiss he berly what meant blush. He just nodded and waved for goobye.

* * *

"Wait, for how long have you known that guy?" Tobirama was amazed by the fact that his brother had found a boyfriend. Well.. if it could have been told "boyfriend"?

"We met a month ago. Remember when you saw those marshmallows but you didn't have enough money to buy them so i had to go out and do it for you?"

Tobirama nodded.

"Well.. I was walking and someone bumped in me, fastly apologizing and continueing on. He seemed to be in hurry. Once i reached your "candies", someone had grabbed them too. It was Madara. He had been wanting to buy them for his little brother but he let me get them for you, so that's actually how we met."

"Wow, that's probabbly the stupiest way ot meeting someone" Tobirama wasn't impressed at all. He knew what jerk his brother was, but that's actually why he loved him. His stupidity was his charm and no one could tease him about being stupid , unless it was Tobirama Senju.

"So, you will come, please?" Hashirama really hoped that his otouto would agree and go with him.

Tobi sighed. "Fineee"

A wide smile appeared on Hashirama's face. "I knew i could count on you!"

"Yea, yea.. Wait! The date before a week ago, was it with him?!" Tobirama nearly screamed.

"Yea?"

"Did.. did you do something with him?" Tobirama was now glaring at his older brother.

"Nooo" he laughed loudly "not so fast Tobi, not so fast."

"If he tried to touch you i will fucking hill him" and he was serious.

"You'd better dress up because it's about time to go."

"What? I thought we will be heading the next hour. Can we arrive so fast? Your cair is at repair so..."

"His house is 5 minutes by feet."

"5 minutes by feet" Tobrama repeared in fear. Was it.. could it really be? Yea, the name Madara seemed familiar but he didn't know from where. He just hoped that his dubts were false.

Putting on some sweatshirt and trainers they went outside of the house, headind to the same place where Izua had been living.

 _Please god... no.._ Tobirama hoped it was a dream, unfortunally once they rang the bell, Izuna opened the door.

"Tobi..?"


	8. Forbidden fruit

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _ **Forbidden fruit**_

"Tobi...?"

"Ooh!" Hashi said enthusiasted "You already know eachother?!"

"Yea.. he's my classmate" Izuna said quietly, almost whishpering

"Really? Is this the newbie that didn't show on the first day of school?" damn it Hashi, you weren't suposed to say that.

"Newbie, eh?" Izu glared over Tobirama.

"What takes you so long?!" Madara could have been heared through the rooms.

"Daraa!" Hashirama screamed happilly, slightly pushing away Izuna from his way to hug his lover.

"Hey" Madara smiled. Izuna was amazed how fast his brother would change his vibes. That guy seems to make him really happy.

Tobirama was still outside, in front of the entrance door.

"Won't you enter?" it was more like a tease.

Tobirama grinned at Izuna. He still hadn't forgiven him about today's win. Izuna closed the door after the albino entrered.

Once they entered the house, Tobirama saw that the table was laid. Everything looked really delicious.

* * *

"Mmmm" Hashirama moaned "it's so tasty! From whom did you order the food?"

"Uh, excuse me?!" Madara snapped out.

"Don't tell me you did it!" Hashirama was amazed.

"Not me, but my brother" Madara sounded so proud by saying that. He petter his otouto on the head which was sitting next to him.

"You?" Hashirama was even more suprised. "Wow, you have some talanted hands out there!"

 _Talanted hands.._ Tobi thoughts _.. i wonder if he could use them for some other clue_ Tobirama nearly chocked on his own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Hashirama asked his brother.

Tobirama just nodded. _You idiot, you are going to kill youself! Stop thinking like that! He is just your friend! Okay?!_

"Thanks" Izuna slightly blushed by the compliment. He was so cute.

"You seem that you're done guys" Madara poinet out the empty plates. "Pretty fast.."

"It was delicious" Hashirama said "thank you Izuna" he smiled.

"You're welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it." Izu smiled as he stared at Tobirama. He was licking his lips from the last bite. That made Izuna shiver... _his lips.. those lips, on mine, just like yesterday.._

Izuna blushed and covered his face in his own palms, before the blush being able to be noticed.

"Are you okay Zuzu?" asked Madara.

 _Zuzu?_ Tobi quietly chukled to that surname.

"Y-yea. I was going to sneeze" he make up some lie as an excuse.

"Okay, since you guys are done, Hash can you come and repair my computer?" Madara said with a little smirk on his face.

Repair his computer? Seriously? Izuna was going to burst out laughing but he managed to calm himself down.

"Since when you repair computers, anii-ja?" Tobirama asked confused.

"Eh.. you see.. erm.." Hashirama didn't know what to answer.

"Didn't you know? That's why Mada-nii called him, to repair his computer." Izuna teased his brother by telling the last four words.

"A-ha" Tobirama was suspicous.

Izuna knew exactly good his aniki. He wanted some private space and had invited Hashirama along with Tobirama. But why and Tobirama? Because he didn't want to leave Izuna alone and be bored. Plus that he know how anti-social was his little otouoto and how hard he made any friends.

Once their big brothers went upstairsm Izuna got up and started to wash the dishesh.

"Need any help?" the albino asked.

"No, thanks for asking anyways" Izuna felt that his friend was still angry for today but he really wanted to make up to him.

Tobirama was still sitting on his place at the table, uncomfortable that he was left alone with Izuna. What if he goes out of his mind once again and does something stupid, like to kiss him, or even worse? Do sexual things? _No, no TOBI! restriction, restriciton. Imagine that he is a marshmallow and you want to eat him so bady, bite, taste and be rapt by the flaveour, but he is very unhealthy. He is lika a forbidden fruit._

Izu felt that the albino was feeling uncomfortable and suggested him to move to the couch, turning on the TV and amuse himself. Tobirama thought it's a good idea and so he did.

When Izuna was done with washing the dishes he joined Tobirama, sitting beside him.

"What takes our brothers so long?" he still didn't know the real reason why they had secluded themselves.

"You seriously don't have idea, do you?" Izuna laughed.

"What?" Tobirama seemed so cute when he was playing innocent.

"They don't repair no one's computer, dummy."

 _Dummy? Did he just call me dummy? Oh god, Tobi, restrict yourself boy, restrict yourself._

"Then?" he still didn't get what the Uchiha was talking about.

"They are making out" Izuna said chuckling.

Hearing that Tobirama's face got serious and scary. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to be told that.

"And you tell me just now?!" The Senju screamed standing from his place.

"C-calm down!" Izuna still siting as he grabbed Tobirama's wrist preventing him from going anywhere.

"Why should I?!" Tobirama was really mad that it scared Izuna.

"Let your brother be happy, damn it!" and Izuna was right. Tobirama sighed and sat back at his place.

"I just hope his ass doesen't hurt later so we will be able to go home.. not that we live far away but still.."

Izuna laighed. Wait?! Did just Tobirama said out that loud? Well.. yea he did and the albino smiled back when he heared Izuna's laugh.

 _He has such cute laugh.. TOBIRAMA! WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT RESTRICTION. What? It's not bad if i kiss him or do something .. else.._

Tobi hissed at his thoughts. Was he thinking normal? Surely no!

"Is something wrong?" Izuna was watching him once again with curious eyes. "You don't seem to act normal." the raven was once again so close to the Senju's face. Tobirama remembered the kiss they had in the elevator but came to his sense before doing some bullshit.

"Do you like Ino?"

"What?"

"She's hot!" _Tobirama thinks that Ino is hot?_

"You think?"

Tobirama nodded.

"Well yea, she is." _So Izuna really does think she's hot, eh? What does he find in this artificial doll anyways?_

"And when are you going on a date?"

"Why are you so curious?" the TV was playing in the background, making everything so easier. Both of the males couldn't imagine having such talk on silence.

"Because.. You know the pinkie in my class? She have had crush on me for like 3 years and i think it would be interesting to go on a double date."

"You want to go on a date with Sakura?" Izuna was kinda dissapoined by hearing that. But what he could have expected since his friend was hot, a hot mess.

"Yea, why not? Since you go out with Ino." Izuna frowned. Tobirama noticed that. Was he jealous of what the albino had just told?

"Mine is far away from a date. We are just going to walk around"

"It's the same."

Izuna remained silent. He wanted a double date? No, thanks! He kisses him randomly and now from no where comes that nonsence.

"No, thanks." he refused.

"You want Ino-chan all over for youself?" Tobirama joked.

"And what if I want?!" Izuna seemed angry. Was he really angry? There was no reason to be.

"Are you angry?" Tobirama asked.

"Whatever" he turned his head and focused on the TV, leaning his elbow on the back of the couch.

 _He is so cute when he's red-necked. How could i have been angry at him for some stupid aikido fight?_

"I am sorry for today that i yelled at you"

"No problem" Izuna still seemed to be ireful ignoring eye contact with the Senju.

 _He is just way too cute, what if i kiss him_ and the Senju came back into reality when Izuna spoke.

"You seriously don't remember that you kissed me yesterday?!" did those words really escaped from Izuna's mouth? He put his hand on his mouth. _ups_

"I do" Tobirama finally admitted.

"Then why did you act dumb?!" was Izuna really angry, unbeliavable.

"Why, did you like it?" Tobirama teased him.

"And what if i did?!" the raven snapped.

Both of the boys stared at eachother with wide open eyes. Izuna couldn't believe what he had just said and Tobirama couldn't believe what he heard.

The Uchiha slowly crawled near Tobirama, now being on top of him.

"What are you doing brat?" Izuna grabbed Tobirama's arms lifting them in a strong grip under his head. The albino laughed because he was the massive one and if he dared to stand up, Izuna wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Izuna insisted to know.

Tobirama chuckled. "You know if i want i can get away so easily from your girp, right?"

"Nnhghh!" the raven cursed under his breath.

Within a few movements, Tobirama was now on top of Izuna, pinning the raven's arm's.

"T-tobi, wait! I was joking!" Izuna had been starting to panic because Tobi was really big boy. And his grip was strong too.

"What, don't tell me that you're scared of me" the albino laughed.

Izuna frowned. He hated showing that he's weak. "You idiot, if you think that you can scare me, you're totally wrong because-"

 _He is so annoying. Why don't i kiss him for real? What if he is a marshmallow.. i mean... everyone loves sweets, even if they are unhealthy and gain you calories like crazy. If i watch out, i won't get harmed._

"Just shut up" and Tobirama kissed him, now bitting Izuna's upper lip. "do you know how much i enjoy doing that to your lip" the Senju moaned through the kiss, pushing his tounge inside of Izuna's mouth, asking for entrance.

Izuna blushed and answered to the kiss, acceptining Tobirama's tounge in his mouth. They started to fight for dominance and no soon it became a wild fight. They needed some air so the kiss got separated, leaving a tiny conection of saliva between them. Izuna's heart was beating so fast, feeling that it would jump out from his chest.

Tobirama, on the other hand, was enjoying each moan and pant coming from his ex-lover. "You are my forbidden fruit." Tobirama wishpered.

Izuna was still rapt in pleasure, lost in the kiss they had little before. Tobirama was an amazing kisser. It won't harm anyone if they enjoyed few touches till their brothers were making out.

"Do, do that again." Izuna weakly said.

"Say it" Tobirama wanted Izuna to beg.

"K-kiss me" Izuna bit his lip before saying that.

Just as Tobirama was about to kiss him, footsteps were able to be heard. They brothers were coming.

With a flash, both of the boys got separated and Izuna stood up, going to the sink. He was shaking badly.

"Oh, Tobi.. sorry for taking so long.. the computer.. had a lot ot viruses and it needed.. a little bit more to get adapted to the new anti-virus programe." Hashirama laughed loudly.

"Yeah" Tobirama looked his brother with dumb face.

"Zu, are you okay?" Madara went near his brother and touched the raven's shoulder.

"Yea.." _shit_ , they were going to discover them, his blush still hadn't dissapeard, thank god he was with back at everyone.

"Brother, let's go, i wanna sleep." Tobirama saved the whole situation. How was he able to be so calm after such kiss? Had he done that before? Izuna felt his stomach shrinking. He didn't like the idea of someone else having Tobirama.

"Oookay, see ya tomorrow!" Hashirama waved for goodbye.

"Bye" Madara said. Izuna remained silent. "Aren't you doing to say something, I-zu-na?!"

"Bye" he said as the Senjus went out. The little Uchiha was rapidly biting his lip. He still coudln't believe that they weren't discovered, and thank god.

Tobirama noticed what Izuna was doing to his lips with the corner of his eyes and smirked.

 _So he liked it, eh?_ he grinned

* * *

 **Hello guys. I hope you like my story. I am so in love with TobiIzu pairing :D I know you read that shit, so please leave a review. Reviews are always welcomed**


	9. Emotions

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _ **Emotions**_

The following day. It was Saturday. No school.

Izuna and Madara would usually go for a hike in the nearest mountain but the little Uchiha was feeling under the weather.

His aniki entered the room, sitting on the bed near Izuna who was lying.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Madara petted his otouto's cheek.

"Yes, nii-san. I am just tired." he lied. He needed time to be alone with himself. What had happened yesterday and the day before yesterday made him so confuses. Tobirama would bearly make eye contact with the raven, so let's not mention talking to eachother. It was really awkward since they shared on desk at school.

"Tired of what?" Madara knew his little brother very well since he was the one to wise him up.

"The week had been very tense. I even thought that those exams would never end."

"It's not that Izuna. Has someone humiliated you?" The elder Uchiha was overprotective after the death of their parents. Madara blamed himself for letting Izuna bearing all the pain alone. He, as the elder and responsible one, should have been in the hospital and look after their mother. Izuna was a kid. So fragile, so little.

"No!" Izuna nearly jumped in protest. Everyone was being so kind and helping with everything. He knew pretty well that his students were nice with him just because of his looks but the raven didn't care. He was used to it.

"Then what is it Izun? I am worrying for you and I know you so well. You're lying to me." Madara was stubborn, sometimes even too much.

"Aniki... please. It's nothing. Just go without me or call Hashirama-san to come." Izuna wanted really some time to be alone and overthink.

Madara frowned nodding as he left the room.

Izuna sighed.

He touched his lips and bit his upper one. He giggled, curling into a ball under his sheets. He remembered Tobirama's lips being pressed on his own. The raven slightly blushed but it darkened when he imagined some innapopriate scenes...

 _You idiot! Stop imaging such things. He is just a friends of yours. Yea, right. If he was just a friend he wouldn't kiss. TWO TIMES!_

Izuna facepalmed himself. Tobirama was so unpredictable. He was like ice and fire.

"Aaargh!" he screamed grabing his own hair and pulling it in anger. He let out a heavy and long sigh. _Why do you have to be like that Tobi?!_

* * *

 _*_ Senju's house

Tobirama and Hashirama were having their breakfast.

"Sorry for last night. I shouldn't have mentioned the newbie thing." Hashirama said with full mouth.

"No problem." Tobirama said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I didn't know that he's the new one" the elder continued to apologise.

"I told you already that you don't have to apologise. But.."

"But what?"

"Last night you mentioned that you have known Madara for a month."

Hashirama nodded.

"You know that they have moved in Tokyo, right?"

"From where do you know?" the brunette was surprised.

"Izuna is from my class, so.." Tobirama as interrupted.

"Oh! Isn't that the boy that you used to hang out when you were little?"

"Yea?"

"Didn't you have a crush on him?"

"I **used** to have." the albino lied. He wasn't sure if he loved the raven or it was just some sympathy.

"You think? Las night it didn't seem so." Hashirama teased.

"Anii-ja.." Tobi looked with him with a dumb expression,

"Ahahaha! I am joking, you know. Don't take it too serious." he winked.

"So" Tobi continued "I was going to ask if you know if Izuna moved together with his brother or came later?"

"Mmmm..." Hashirama thought for a moment "He came together with Madara."

The albino's eyes got wide open. Izuna had been in Tokyo and he didn't contact him? _Why should he? He is not your sinbling or boyfriend. Boyfriend..._

Tobi hissed when he remembered that Izuna was going on a date with his blond classmate.

"Why? You seem kinda surprised."

"No, it's just that i haven't seen him throught that period of time."

Hashirama nodded. "Yea, yea. Madara mentioned something that Izuna would have been depressed and stay home all day for a month or so."

"Depressed? Why?" Tobirama was surprised.

"Don't know. Maybe he can't get adapted to the new place so easily." the elder Senju suggested.

"Brother, Tokyo is his birthtown, plus that he is very out-going."

"Well... what else could it be?"

"No idea." something smelled wrong here.

'brrr' Hashirama picked up his phone and answered.

"Yes?"

* * *

"Tobirama, Madara insisted me going out with him for a walk to the mountain. You can entertain youself, right?"

Tobirama laughed. "Entertain myself? How old am I?"

"Ahahaha, yea." and Hashirama left the hous within a blink of an eye.

Tobi sighed. "My brother is being so recless once again. Is he really so mad inlove?" the albino was acting like he was the elder brother. Yes, he was more sensible and reliable, but stil he trusted Hashirama enough to let him do whatever he wished.

"Let him get burnt by the fire" the boy moved each dish into the sink, leaving them for later to be washed.

He lazily moved to the couch, lying and turning on the Tv wanting to relax and just watch some interesting documental film.

* * *

Izuna was still wasting time, lazyly laying in his bed, squeezing nerviously his pillow. He wanted so badly to see Tobirama and play with his soft hair.

 _Izuna, stop thinking those stuffs! He can't call me because he doesen't know my number but he could always come and visit me since we are neighbours._

Izuna facepalmed himself once again but suddenly someone rang on the door. _Tobi!_

He jumped from the bed and hurried to open the door. What was wrong with him? His heart was going to jump from his chest.

As soon as he opened the door his broad smile dissapeared.

"I forgot my keys" it was Madara.

Izu grabbed his aniki's keys and threw them to him.

"You don't seem pretty happy to see me" Dara joked as the door got slammed under his nose.

"Damn those emotions!" the raven had started to curse. He hit his head slightly into the wall, once again pinning his hair in anger. "You are going to destroy me, Tobirama Senju!"

* * *

During the weekend Izuna was waiting Tobirama to contact him, even if he didn't care how was that going to happend. He badly wanted to hear his voice.

On the other hand, Tobirama didn't stop to wonder why Izuna would have been depressed for a month. But he really did enjoyed each day. All he was doing was to relax and do nothing but watch TV on his favourite place- the couch.


	10. Aikido trip

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _ **Aikido trip**_

The aikido fighters were going to an international tour, where they were going to represent Konoha Higschool.

Since Izuna was new in the club, the sensei had some doubts if he should take the raven with them.

"Izuna, since you have been a part of the aikido club, I am hesitating if i should take you."

Izuna and his sensei had been discusing it in his sempais's office. The rest of the team were in the changing room, waitig for Izuna to go out. Sometimes boys were better gossipers than girls, eh? The raven really wanted to go, since Tobirama was going too.

"But since you have beaten Tobirama on your first day, and i see how you have progressed for about a month, i consider thank you could join. I hope you won't turn me down."

Izuna nodded happily with a big smile on his face. The trainer gave him a paper.

"Here, give that to the boys. It's ur programe."

Izuna nodded, grabbing the paper and walking away of the room.

* * *

"So, is sempai taking you with us?" Daisuke asked. He was one of the 10 boys, along with Tobirama and Izuna.

"Yes" the Uchiha tried to hide his smile. Keita grabbed the paper from his hands.

"It's the programe and scheme we are supposed to follow." he told.

Tobirama walked in the room, with exposing upper parts and a towel around his waist. He had just took a shower and his hair was still wet. Izuna tried to hide his blush from the view he just saw. _A real god..._

"Oh, just in time Tobe" Keite said as he started to read out loduly the written on the paper. "Okay, so" scanning fastly, he spoke "the event is going to take place for 4 days in Kobe. We are heading tomorrow. Wow, so fast! We have to be at 8am on the bus station. Make sure you're not late"

"Aw, maaan!" Daisuke said "we are heading tomorrow? But we just found out. Sometimes i wished sensei had warned us about the comeptitions earlier. Remeber last time he told us at the same day and we had to be ready by noon?!" he complained frowing.

"Yea, at least it will last 4 days, not a week or so" Hiroshi, one of the members, said. "Plus that i had other plans for those 4 days.."

"So did i.." the little Uchiha said.

 _Ino..._ Tobi thought.

"And who is staying with whom in the hotel's room?" Tobirama was curious.

"Hmm... let's see.." Keita flipped the paper on it's other side "In apartament are staying Ryuota, Mika and Sakurai. I am going to be with Hiroshi. Next to us are Daisuke, Mebuki and Hizashi. And last but not least, the newbie and the champion- Izuna and Tobirama." a few males laughed of the joke that Keita had just made.

Both Izuna and Tobirama's eyes got widen as they looked at eachother.

The Senju had been trying so hard to avoid Izuna.

On the other hand, inner Izu was jumping from happines. He was finally going to be alone with the white-haired male.

"Okay, see you tomorrow mates." and everyone walked away.

Only Tobi and Izu were left, as the albino had started to put his clothes. Izuna had missed his friend so badly. He had to make some conversation.

"Are you going home? If so, i can wait you so we would be able to get together since our paths are the same?" Izuna hoped that they would spend a little time together.

"No" the albino answered "but my way is to there, so i could join you."

Where was Tobirama going? Couldn't Izuna go with him? His face got sad but it was still better to be wih him halfway than not at all.

* * *

"You have some bussiness?" Izuna was curious, desperate to find out where he would go, and if it was possible, to join him.

"Brother asked me if i could get for him some cake from the Fuuju's bakery. It's next to our neighbourhood" the albino said annoyed.

 _Cakes?! Bakery? Maybe i can join!_

"Can i come too? I will buy some for Madara-nii. He has sweet tooth as well"

Tobirama hissed. The more the Senju wanted to avoid Izuna, the more the raven foisted.

"Is there something wrong? Or you don't enjoy my company?" Izuna asked tilting his head so he could face Tobirama's eyes.

 _Damn those black eyes! They drive me crazy... drive me crazy inlove.._

"There's no such thing." he lied.

Izuna had stopped. No soon and the albino did it, turning his back so he could face the Uchiha.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you avoiding me? Am i annoying or what?" he softly asked.

"Why would you think i am avoiding you?"

"Because you do. You don't talk to me at school and bearly say a word when we are out of it. It wasn't like that before you kissed me. Is it because of the kiss?!"

The Senju cursed.

"I just don't want to give you vain hopes."

"Vain hopes?" Izu raised an eyebrow.

"You might think that we are something more than friends."

"What?!" Izuna snapped out. Was he serious?!

"Yea.." Tobirama said as he had put his arms in his pockets. He had been doing that as a reflect when he'd lie. Izuna had noticed it but still didn't know the reason why he'd do it.

 _His arms are once again in his pockets.. I wonder why .._

But he was cut off his thoughts when Tobirama told him to continue walking, because it had started to get dark and the bakery might close. Plus that they had to prepare for tomorrow and pack their sacks. No soon they arrived in the bakery.

Tobirama got fruit one for Hashirama , and Izuna- a chocolate. The little Uchiha had bought himself a lolipop as well.

"T-tobi" said Izuna, busy with rolling over the loli in his mouth "do we have to bring our katana-s?"

He looked so cute with that candy inside his mouth. Tobirama would imagine some innapopriate screnes. He would like those lips of his on some part of his own body. Why did the raven to waste him time with that candy, when Tobirama could have given him a new one.. massive, hard and pullsing one. _STOP IT TOBI!_

"What's wrong again?" Izuna bearly laughed, the loli now in his arm.

"They have there. No need to bring."

Izuna nodded. He was so sweet. Why Tobirama had to fight over his feelings? Couldn't he just jump on him right now and there so he would rape him? The Senju hissed. _Because he told you that he had no feelings for you, you fool! But i could flirt? And play? And taste and tease him?_ Tobirama wanted to punch himself in the face. _RESTRICTION!_ He felt a slight touch on his shoulder.

"I have to go, see ya tomorrow" Izuna smiled sweetly.

As Tobirama was going to say goodbye, Izu's phone rang.

"Oh, hey Ino" Izuna asnwered greeting her with happy voice. Did he really like her? Tobirama frowned. Izuna whishpered once again goodbye and waved before entering his house. The albino was dying to know why that blond would call him. What they were talking about? Did she have a crush on him or what? But he had to be cold and think-skinned, showing no emotion. Because that was Tobirama Senju. He just got out his phone and turned his favourite mix, hoping that it would make him calm.


	11. Day 1

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _ **Day 1**_

*The following day, early in the morning

"Nii-san, I am going" Izuna was desperately trying to weak up his brother. Last night he didn't geel goot and went to sleep a lot earlien than he was supposed to.

"Ok-ay" all what could to the Uchiha was to murmle. Izu had been starting to worry for him and would rather look after him than go to the competition. But too badly the team depended on each player. Most important rule in this spoer was teammate.

"Please, call me when you weak upi. I am worrying for you" the raven petter Madara's piky hair.

"Fine" and Dara turned to the other side, continueing his sleep. Izuna sighed.

* * *

Everyone was waiting at the bus stop, expect one boy.

"Where's Sakurai?" Keita asked. "Yesterday when i readed out loud the names i didn't notice his."

"Yea" Tobirama said "Don't you remember that a week ago he broke his leg?"

Keita opened widely his mouth as a gesture of surprise. "Oh, yea. Who's going to take his place anyways?"

"Must be sensei" Hiroshi suggested as the bus came. Their trainer got out of the cechiacle, greeting everyone out lodly.

"Goood moorning!"

"Sensei, not so loud please.. it's still 8 o'clock and i would like to use my ears for a little bit longer.." Izuna laughed at the joke that Tobirama had just made. The albino couldn't help but smile.

"Sorreeh! I am just hyperactive because we will beat them for sure! Yeeaah!" he screamed loudly once again. The boys sighed.

* * *

Everyone sat at their seats. Izuna and Tobirama were together. The albino sighed when he noticed that the raven was way too quiet. For sure he had been thinking about something but what?

"Is there something wrong?" The white-haired boy asked Izuna, who was sitting nearby the buss window, staring at the trhees which they had passed. The Uchiha didn't answer.

"Izuna?" Tobirama repeated his name once again and just then the raven responsed.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"I am asking you if there is something wrong."

"Nom why, should there be?" Zu lied. He had been thinking about his brother non-stop. Last night he trhew up and had headache. He was supposed to feel better in the morning because he took medicine but it seemed just the opposite. He was even worse than yesterday night.

"Too quiet? Not that we talk so much tho"

Tobirama frowned. He hated smartasses. Sudenlly the Uchiha's phone rang. He picked it up without any hesitation, without even looking who it was. Wa he awaiting it? He seemed pretty happy that the phone rang.

"Yes?!" he said. Tobirama could hear a female voce through the phone. They talked for a little bit before ending the call.

"Who was it?" Tobirama's curiousity was going to kill him one day.

"Ino. She wanted to wish me luck since we are going to represend our highschool"

Tobirama hissed. What did that blonde wanted from Izuna? Lately, she had been around him so much. Tobi turned his head away avoiding Izuna's gaze. The Uchiha's phone rang second time.

 _Ino... Ino.. Ino..._ was all Tobi would think about.

Once Izuna saw his phone, a broad smile appeared on his face.

"Madara-nii!" he almost jumped in surprise.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that i am feeling much better and that i wish you good luck. Don't make me ashamed of you, okay?" he jokd.

Tobirama now could hear the conversation, since Madara's voice was way too deep and high than Ino's. Zuzu couldn't stop smiling.

"I promise, i won't! Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay, you too." and the phone call ended.

Tobirama couldn't believe how Izuna would change his vibe so fast just from one call. Did he really loved his brother so much?

"You're very close with your brother, aren't you?"

"Yea, since he is the only one i have left" The Uchiha should have said that with a sad face but instead of, his face got even brithen.

"You dating Ino anyways?" the albino snapped out.

"Don't have enough time to do that" it was more like a tease. What a smartass. Tobirama smirked.

* * *

"OOOKAY!" sempai screamed "we had been traveling for more than 6 hours, so i am going to give you a free day today. Go get some rest because tomorros you are going to have really thought training."

Each of the males nodded, grabbing their sacks and going to their rooms.

* * *

"We will take the elevator, right?" Zu joked.

"Ha-ha" Tobi sarcasticly laughed.

"I will wait you on the 3rd floor. Meet you there" the raven said as the elevator's door got closed.

Withing a blink of an eye, Izuna was stanging in front of their room. Since Tobirama had the keys, the boy had nothing else to do but wait his friend.

Pants were able to be heard by the end of the corridor. Tobirama was bearly walking, heavy breathing. Not only that the stairs were a lot, but and his laguage was a lot heavier than Izuna's. What could he have brought so much? Izuna was laughing at the view in front of him.

"You'd better give me the keys." Izu naw chuckled. Without any hesitations he gavte them. When they entered the room, there was no light.

"The fuck?!" Tobirama snapped "And they call this a five stars hotel?!" he argued yelling.

All what could do Izuna was to brust out laughing.

"You silly! Look now" and the raven got a card wich was given by the receptionist. He pressed in on the wall and suddenly everything lit.

"What a miracle!" Tobirama was amazed.

"Yea, a miracle" Izuna teased him as he pointed out his tounge. The Senju smirked. _That boy..._

"I am not familiar with those things. I don't go in hotels" he tried to find some excuse.

"That's why you're so familiar with your brother. Both of you are complete dorks" Zu slightly chuckled once again. The little raven was really happy after Madara's call. Tobi wondered himself if he could make Izuna as happy as his nii-san did.

"Do we have dinner?" Tobi asked as his stomach rumbled.

"I think we have missed it already" Izuna said as he closed the door behind them.

"Aww maan.." Tobirama let go his sack on the floor as he threw himself on the bed "Pretty soft"

"Didn't you bring any food?" Izuna asked.

Tobirama shook his head as a response of "no"

"Seriously? Rule number one is always to bring food when you're travelling away from home" Izuna pointed his finger.

"Why should i bring food when the hotel feeds me?" Tobirama protested.

"Well, then what do you carry in your sack since it's so heavy. I thought you had put ply of food" Izuna raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. a towel, toothpaste, hair dryer.. mm what else? Oh, yeah shampoo.." the Uchiha laughed before Tobirama would be even able to continue.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. haha, really nothing. They all have it here" did Izuna's eyes got teary from so much laugh? "Heh, whatever. Here, take my crisps as i go and buy some food from the supermarket." he threw Tobirama a bag of crisps.

* * *

Once the Senju was done with eating, he took a shower. Izuna entered as the albino walked from the bath.

"Bath again? I am starting to think that global warming might be your fault" he joked.

"I like to stay clean, unlike some people" did he mention Izuna? He glare the albino. "What did you buy?"

"Tomatoes, feta cheese, bread and wine."

"What? Wine? Wine with bread?" Tobirama nearly chocked.

"You eat the food, the wine is for me"

"You drink?" Tobirama was surprised.

"I like it's tase, plus that red wine is healthy, so and white one, rose too."

"You seem a big professor. Did you know the hotel had shampoo and soap?"

Izuna laughed again. Was Tobirama acting dumb on puprose? "Tobe, you're helpess..."

 _did he just call me Tobe? My heart skipt a beat..._

"I am going to take a shower too. When you eat at least throw the rubbish" Izuna said as he entered the bathroom but screamed once he was inside.

"TOBI! What did you do?!"

"What?" he stood from the bed where he was sitting,still only with a towel around his waist ,looking why his friend yelled.

"Is that Niagara or what? There's water everywhere!" Izuna protested.

"Oh, yea."

"Yea? Don't you know that you should remove the.. oh god, seriously, just go and eat. Don't touch anything or do anything unless i go out, understand?"

Tobirama nodded. Why was he acting like that? Was he a baby or what? The Senju just unpacked the bags and started eating. He was starving.

When Izuna was out of the shower, his long and beautiful hair was on a bun. _Such a waste, i would prefer seeing it flowing._

"TOBI!"

"YES" he screamed in surprise

His hand got slapped. "What are you doing you idiot! Don't use the fridge. Whatever you eat or drink you have to pay it"

"I will pay it"

"The prices are x3. You'd better go and get what you need from the supermarket. Oh god, you really haven't been in hotel before, have you?" Izuna facepalmed himself.

Tobirama frowned "Not my type of wasting time" as he put his pants.

"You are going to sleep like that?" Izuna asked suprisingly.

"The cold doesen't bother me"

 _Yea but your nudity is bothering **me.**_ Izu thought.

And Tobirama snuggled under the clean and soft sheets. He was so exausted. All what he would want right now is to sleep and sleep and never weak up.

"Night" the albino told

"So fast?" Izuna rised an eyebrow and before the Senju was able to answer, the Uchiha's phone rang. A third time for today. Wow, he was really some fameous boy. But Toi was way too tired so he slowly started to fall asleep. He just heared Izuna mentioning the name Ino as he talked on the phone,

 _Ino.. Ino.. Ino.. that blonde..._

and Tobirama felt asleep.


	12. Day 2

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _ **Day 2**_

"Weak up!" someone kicked Tobirama and Izuna's door. It was Keita who was tring to get up everyone fo they could go practise.

Izuna jumped from the bed shocked and op ened the door "Whats wrong!?" he nearly yelled.

"It's about time to get up. We are waiting you down to the gym"

"Is that the only way of weaking up people?!" Izu's eyes were still wide open, trying to catch his breath from the sudden noise. Keita laughed as the Uchiha closed the door. He sighed before looking at Tobirama who was sleeping so peacefully. Damn, he was like a dead. Didn't move at all. The raven approached his friend and shook him by the shoulders.

"Tobi, get up. It's about time" the albino slowly opened one of his eyes followed by the second one.

"The alarm.. it hasn't yet.. isn't it early?" he said in his sleepy voice. Izu felt shivers down his spine. Tobirama's voice was so husky, deep and sexy, so was and his naked upper body.

"Keita came ealier. Sempai wants us now" Izuna now moved to the other part of the room, kneeling down to his sack so he would get some clothes, chaning the pyjama.

Tobi gazed over the Uchiha. "Don't you feel hot?"

Izu snapped out. Did he blush when Tobirama spoke a little before? Did the Senju notice it?

"Why?" the raven said with shaking voice.

"You're wearing long-sleeved pyjama..." Tobirama was still lying in his bed.

"I got cold easily. I like being warm." he had now changed to a T-shirt.

"I see" The Senju told before yawing and stretching himself. He got up and went to the bathroom.

As Izuna was waiting to come his turn he made both of the beds.

"What are you going?" Tobi asked surprisingly as he was drying his wet hands in the towel.

"What does it look like?" Zu raised an eyebrow.

"There are maids who are supposed to do that"

The little Uchiha sighed "That doesen't mean we should leave them like that"

"You're weird Izuna"

"And you have no manners, Senju" the raven said as he entered the bathroom. Did Izuna just call him by his surname? Tobi smirked.

* * *

"Ready?" Izuna asked before opening the door.

"Ready" Tobirama answered.

"You took the keys and a bottle of water for youself?" the Uchiha asked once again.

"Wju should i bring water? Don't they have down?" Tobirama asked rising both of his eyebrows in surprise. "What kind of five stars hotel is that?"

Izuna laughed. "Whatever... I got myself one. If you want to drink you have to buy one or go to the WC"

"From the toilete?!" te albino snapped out.

"Hahaha, just lets go"

Tobirama wouldn't understand why his friend would laugh at everything he had said. It was like that since yesterday. Wat it really Tobirama the one who made him laugh, even with his stupidity or it was because of Madara's call.. or Ino's.. yes.. Ino. The albino remembered the Uchiha talking with the blonde last night before falling asleep. Tobirama let ouf a long and loud sight, hopping that he would focus more on the following competition that on the boy who was walking in front of him.

"You under pressure?" Izuna asked.

 _I'd wish **you** to be under me.. but that's another thing.._

"I just hope that everything goes well tomorrow"

"Of course it would. You are the pride of the aikido club" Izuna enouraged him.

"The pride that got beaten by the newbie"

The Uchiha laughed.

"You won't use the lift?"

"No, i would join you, if you don't want to avoid me, of course" he joked.

To be told the truth, Izuna was really happy. The reasons were two. First and most important was that Madara would feel better, even if he hadn't heard him from yesterday. Well... yea.. it was early in the morning so it was normal. He'd sleep right now. But Izuna had been worrying, because of the pissibility of getting cancer. What if someone of them inherits that disease and end up like her? The raven didn't want to think of it.

On the other hand, he was so happy that he would spend some time with Tobi. The Senju wouldn't ignore him and actually talk more that he would have expected. He wasn't familiar with newstreams so it made the albino super awkard using the technology in the hotel. Not that Tobi seemed ashamed...

* * *

 ***training**

* * *

The boys had been training with hours. They had a break time for having lunch and continued for 2 hours more. It was a thought day, since sempai was strict as always.

"Ah.. ah" Hiroshi had been panting rapidly, his body ready to bterday him and fall down.

"Sensei, you are going to kill us before our oponents are able to do that" Tobirama said , trying to catch his breath.

"Come on guys, we are already done. Stop whinning like girls and go take some showrs. You're all sweating like crazy!" the man joked.

"Uuugh!" Hiroshi complained as he dropped on the floor.

* * *

"What will we do now?" Tobirama asked Izuna.

"I'd like to sightsee the town because i have never been in Kobe before. But with the energy i have left.. it would be impossible"

Tobirama nodded agreeding "The boys suggested going to a bar tonight. Wanna go?"

"Going to a bar before the competition, are they serious?" he was kind of amazed.

"We always go that. Before and after competing"

"Even if we lose?" Izu was surprised.

"Even if we lose"

Izuna thought for a moment before agreeing. "Okay. I will join but for a little. I am not fun of those events."

"Neither am I but the boys will be stubborn until you come"

Izuna nodded and gave his hand to Tobirama looking him in the face.

"What?" the albino asked.

"Give me the keys"

"What keys?"

"Didn't you bring them?!" Izuna snapped.

"Why should I? We didn't lock the door."

"You idiot!" Izuna screamed in his face "We didn't lock it because it locks itself automatically once it's closed!"

"A-ha... Wait! Don't tell me we won't be able to go anymore in it? What about my shampoo?!"

Izuna facepalmed himself. He didn't know should he laugh or rather cry. He headed to the receptionist.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tobi asked but didn't recive any answer.

"Hello. Excuse me for interrupting, but could you please give us the dublicate key of rooom C36?" he asked politely.

"Aren't we B36?" Tobirama asked Izuna . The raven smiled at his friend's stupidity.

"You don't even know where you are staying." the raven grabbed the keys from the female.

* * *

"Can i be the first one to take shower? I am way more faster than you and it would be pleasure using the bath after me.." Izuna teased him. "Plus that i will take a nap."

"Fine" Tobirama hissed "no my fault that i enjoy bubble baths"

"Yea, but it's a problem that you're wasting tons of water and use up our resources. Did you know that we have acces to only 3% of capable water and only around 0,2% is the frinkable?!" Izuna argued.

"Yea, yea. I don't need a lecture or someone to scold me" Tobirama rolled over his eyes "To take a shower" and he pushed his friend to the bath.

* * *

Tobirama was staning on the balcony enjoying the view in front of their room. You could see a deep forest. The greenery made him relaxed. He turned his head to see Izuna when he went out of the bathroom. He had washed his hair as well. He looked like a wet puppy. Izuna checked his phone if someone had called him.

"Awaiting someone's call?" Tobirama suspised Ino.

"No"

"You sure?"

Izuna laughed "Why do you even ask?"

"You wouldn't stop cheking it during the whole training process"

"Yea.."

 _He didn't asnwer my question.._

Tobirama tightened his fists and entered the bathoom.

* * *

As soon as he was out of it he noticed the little Uchiha sleeping innocently. His breathing was so calm and now his dryed hair was covering his face. The match of pale skin and dark hair made him to look like an angel. But Tobirama mostly loved his onyx eyes. Those beautiful and innocent onyx eyes...

 _Tobirama Senju! Stop! Stop thinking about your friend like that!_

He hissed as the thought of Ino and him. They hadn't done on a date. hat awaiting was eating Tobirama alive. He sometimes wished that it would already happend because jealousity was awful feeling.

The Senju laid on the bed and called his brother.

"Hey Tobi. Sorry for not being able to call you earlied but i had face some problems."

"It's alright. Is everything okay?" Tobirama started to worry.

"Well... yea, but not with me. Madara is sick and thre's no one who could watch over him since Izuna's there with you"

 _So Madara lied Izuna, just no to worry him?_

"Go buy him some cakes. Izuna told me he had sweet tooth" he joked.

"Whaat?! That's the last thing that Madara Uchiha would eat, he despises them"

"What?" Tobirama was surprised.

"What?" Hashirama repeated.

 _So he lied me.._

"Nothing. I just called you to see how have you been doing since I haden't heard you from days. I had started to miss you, you know?" Tobi slightly laughted.

"Hahahah, I hope you're doing well. Here is chilly , and there?"

"Sunny"

"I wish you luck tomorrow. Tobi, im so sorry but i have to cancell because Madara searches for me. He threw up untill now maybe 3 times"

"Okay, take care and thanks" the call ended.

Tobirama moved his gaze over Izuna. The raven had been so happy after hearing his nii-san.

 _Izuna... you're so innocent. If you dfnt out the truth you would be under the weather and even might want to go back.. I hate seeing you sad._

He sighed before turning on the TV. But it started to play with it's volume almost on max.

"Shit, shit!" he cursed.

Izuna had started to weak up, turning his face to see Tobirama.

"Mute it" he said annoyed.

"Sorry, didn't expect that" he apologised.

Izuna saw his friend's awkward face and giggled, burrying his face in the pillow once again.

"What?"

"Nothing" the raven murmled in his sleepy voice.

"Those beds are realy uncomfortable, how were you able even to sleep?" Tobirama complained as he lifted his body, wanting to sit on his ass and back leaning on the wall.

"Tobi! Watch ou-"

 ***krack**

Tobirama hit his head in the decorative lamp below his bed, breaking it.

"Ouch" he rubbed the spot.

Izuna has started to laugh. "HAHAHAH! Your head is really thick, explaining why you're so stubborn!"

"Not funny!" Tobi jumped from the bed chocking The Uchiha's throat playfully "I will fucking kill you"

"Ha-ha, i am sorry" Zu said with tears in the corners of his eyes, still laughing.

 _His face.. it's so beautiful and skin so soft... those lip.. that upper lip.. damn, damn, damn it..._

Slowly Izuna had stopped to laugh. He noticed Tobirama's eyes full of lust. Both of the boys had now started to breath heavily as Izuna slightly blushed. The raven would always do that, he just wasn't goot at controling his emotions. He closed his eyes, bitting his lip. Izuna's heart started to beat faster as he could feel Tobirama's hot breath on his lips, his mind going to explode. He wanted badly to be kissed by the albino but his phone rang. Hearing the ringtone was like snapping back to reality from heaven.

Tobirama backed up fast, coming to his sense as well. _Damn it._

Izuna got his phone and looked who was it. He expected to be his brother but it was Ino. He answered.

Of course Tobi understood who it was and frowned. Why would she always interupt? This time she got good timing tho.

The albino started to dress up as Izuna talked the phone. He turnd his back to see how a smile would escape the raven's face. He was so fealous..

"What did she want?" as soon as the call ended Tobirama asked.

"She just wanted to hear me."

"To hear you?"

"Yea. She's very sweet"

Very sweet? Sweet?! Was he serious?! He bearly knew her. Or at least Tobi thought so.

"You preparing?" Izuna asked, trying to forget the moment little before.

Tobirama just nodded.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Izuna asked but the Senju said nothing. Was he going to avoid him once again? It was the third time he would do that, even if they didn't kiss. Well.. they almost did. Izuna frowned too. If his friend wanted to play games, let it be so. He go up from the bed and started to prepare as well. He was going to pay it back.


	13. Bar

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 ** _Bar_**

"You ready?" Izuna asked his friend as he put his black jacket. Tobirama nodded. The albino had started to ignore him once again. That time Izuna wouldn't leave the things like that. Both of them walked away, meeting the boys downstais.

"Sensei said no alchohol" Hizashi warned.

"We know that" Tobirama said annoyed

"Damn Tobe, just because you are not in the mood doesen't mean you should take it on me"

Tobirama glared his friend.

"Whatever" and got in the small bus that awaited them in front of the hotel, wich was supposed to take them to the bar.

* * *

"That's the place we are supposed to entertain ourselves, eh?" Ryota pointed out, not amazed by the building.

"They say inside is better" Hiroshi encouraged everyone as they walked in.

And yea, it was pretty good one. It was small but big enough to fit them all. It wasn't so noisy and enjoyable music was playing on the background.

"And what, we are going to drink water or?" Hiroshi joked.

"Orange juice" Ryota joked, everyone laughed expect Izuna who was cheking his phone.

"Expecting a call from your girlfriend?" The albino teasted Izuna.

The raven glaved over him and said nothing. The rest of the males responded loudly at once with "ooohh"

"Who's the chick?" Keita asked.

"Ino Yamanaka" Tobi answeed fast instead of Izuna.

"Oh, the blond chick from your class?" Keita had now put his arm on Izuna's shoulder. Everyone was sitting in front of the bar table, as some of them purachased their drinks. "Come to think of it, we all know how she had been watching you for the last month. You are new here but yet so popular"

"Really? Haven't noticed." Izu said.

"And she's damn hot" Hiroshi added.

"We are not couple guys. We haven't been on a date even"

"Because something always pops out before making it" The Senju said as he took a sip from his drink. Izuna glared over him.

"What are you doing? You are not supposed to drink alchohol!" Izu screamed in his face.

"Calm down newbie" Tobirama teased him.

"Newbie?" Izuna frowned.

Tobirama smirked.

"I am the one who whipped your ass on my frist day!" the raven argued.

"Hm, you wanna fight?" Tobi moved closer to Izuna.

The rest of the boys were chatting between eachother and weren't concern of the two roommates.

"Auugh!" Izuna cursed "What's your problem?!

As Tobirama was about to poen his mouth, Izuna's phone vibrated in his pocket. He jumped from his seat and walked out of the place to talk because there was too noisy.

Tobirama cursed out loudly. Who could it be? Of course Ino! The albino ordered his second drink for the night and when Izuna was back he already had drank it.

"Was that another one?!" Izuna asked surprised.

"What, are you my mother? Both of them were light one"

Yes, they were but they were making Tobirama agressive. Izuna didn't want to think what could have happend if it was something stronger like vodka. The Uchiha didn't say anything back, thinking that it would be good idea if he just ignored the albino.

"What said Ino?" Tobirama asked but didn't get any respond. "You are trying to ignore me?"

Izuna didn't even bother to look back at Tobirama.

"What, you already going to fuck her? Such a whore," the albino smirked.

Izuna sharply moved his head to right, with wide open eyes so he would face the white-haired boy.

*smack, a strong slap came across Tobirama's face.

"I can't believe you are my friend." Izuna said in calm tone, showing how dissapoined he was. "It was Madara-nii."

"Whatever" Tobirama said holding his cheek, going back to his ignore mode.

"uuugh!" Zu was freaking out. He grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him to the WC.

"Damn it Tobirama, what's wrong with you?! You always act like that! Do you change your attitude when we are surrounded by other people?! You suddenly-"

"Suddenly what?!" Tobirama nearly screamed.

Izuna had to calm himself. "I am trying to say that you are acting like a jerk"

"Jerk?" Tobi snapped "You are the only jerk here that comes back in my life, thinking everything could be like before" What was he talking about?

For sure Tobirama was drunk. The raven could smell achohol in his breath.

"You're drunk. I am wasting my time" Izuna was about to exit when his wrist got grabbed.

"Don't you dare to ignore me!" and he pinned Izuna on the wall. He whimped in protest

"You're drunk!" he screamed in his face. Tobirama pulled the raven's ponytail so his head would slam the wall.

"T-tobi!" Izu moaned as the albino had started to give him wet kisses around his neck, going down to the collarbone. The little Uchiha closed his eyes lost in pleasure. He knew pretty well that his friend was drunk and even might not know what he was doing, but no one would get harm if they shared a few touches.

Tobirama slipped his hands to Izuna's waist and put them under the raven's top, exploring each part of his naked body. Izuna wrapped his arms around Tobirama's neck as they kissed. The Senju licked his friend's bottom lip in plea for entrance. Izuna let him in without any hesitation, their tounges now fighting for domination. Both of the males moaned in pleasure. Izuna had a slight blush on his face but it turned out to take over his whole face, making it red like tomato. Tob put his leg between Izu's, making his possition better. His hands moved now to Izuna's black belt and tried to unfasten it. The Uchiha fastly opened his eyes trying to stop his friend. Yes, he was drunk but Izuna didn't want his first time to be like that.

"Tobi, wait.. don't" the raven said through pants.

His friend didn't respond and continued to do whatever he wanted. No soon the belt was loosen enough that his jeans would be able to be removen.

"Tobi!" Izuna now was starting to panic. He struggled in attempt to get away but Tobirama's grip was way too strong.

"Shut up and let me fuck you" Tobirama cupped Izuna's face and kissed him passionately once again. The taste of alchohol could have been felt in his mouth.

"Mmmgghh!" Izuna could feel Tobirama's arm going through his pants.

"No!" Izuna screamed weakly as he was trying to get away from his friend. Was he going to rape him? Izuna wanted him, but not like that.

Both of the boys heard screams coming to the WC. Was someone fighting?

Someone entered the toilet with crack and Izuna hurried to hide himself, slamming the door behind him as he entered the toilet. The little Uchiha was shaking badly, both from panic and pleasure.

"You bastard!" Hiroshi was arguing with some random guys.

Tobirama tried act normal "You even fighting in a place like that?! People come here to do completelly diferetnt work" he glared over them.

 _Different work.. work.._ Izuna thought as he leaned his back against the door. His heart pumping fast, almost ready to jump from his chest.

Both of the boys went out of the toilet, leaving Izuna and Tobirama alone once again.

Tobirama's legs were shaking and he leaned against the sink, trying to hold still.

An awkward silence spread through the room.

"You are going to stay there forever?" Tobirama asked Izuna.

The Uchiha had put his arm on the mouth not knowing should he answer.

Tobirama cursed under his breath and headed to Izuna.

"Open" he ordered

Izuna remained silent still with a big blush spread around his face. What was about to happend little before? His legs started to sheak once again.

"Izuna..." Tobirama repeated his friend's name slowly and soft.

The raven didn't want to show himself. After what had just happend Tobirama would delete the raven from his friends list. He was never ever again going to talk with him. Izuna's heart shrank bu that thought. Why did it have to be so hard? He liked Tobirama more than he should. And it hurted. It damn hurted.

Izuna could hear the albino hissing and slamming the door leaving.

Izuna let out a loud and long sight. His eyes got teary. He didn't know what to do.. he wanted so badly to go home and cry in Madara's arms. But he whipped away the tears and went back to the bar, pretending like nothing had ever happened.

He didn't see Tobirama. Where was he?

"Oh, you didn't know? He got a taxi and went back to the hotel because he didn't feel well" Keita said.

Izuna bit his lip. Things had gone bad... what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to think for the consecuences and left everything to the fate.


	14. Day3&4

**CHAPTER THIRDTHEEN**

 _ **Day3 &4**_

"Changes in the plan. Two boys of the opponent's team had injured during their training." without even being able to finish his sentance, Keita bursted out in laugh.

"Silence!" sempai shouted.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just ridicilous!" Keita tried to calm himself down.

"So, I wanted to tell you that one of you must not attend. 8vs8. Any volunteers?"

Tobirama raised his arm. "Me"

Izuna, who was standing next to him, turned his head to face the Senju.

"What?! You are my partner, it wold be better if Keita volunteers, since Sakurai was his parner and he didn't attent. That's how no teams will be separated!" Izuna almost screamed but Tobirama ignored him once again.

"You are right Izuna" their trainer pointed out "but snce everyone knows that teammate is the most important tactic in that sport, swapping your prarner won't be any problem."

Izuna bend his head and closed his eyes cursing.

"Boys, as we have discussed that, now get to the bus and let's go beat some asses!" he enthuastiacly screamed.

"You're horribly emotional sensei" Hiroshi joked.

* * *

As everyone was about to enter the vechiacle Izuna spoke.

"Are you not coming because of last night?" Izuna asked in higher tone. "Because we almost f-" and before being able to finish his sentance , Tobirama gazed Izuna and shouted in his face. He still had a bit of hangover, so he didn't want to deal with any bullshits.

"NO!"

Izuna wide opened his eyes. Did Tobirama just shouted at him? Before being able to think of a comeback, the albino had already headed to their hotel room. The little Uchiha felt like crying. Why would his friend act like an asshole?

* * *

On the way to the place, Izuna would talk nonstop with Madara.

"How are you?"

"Perfectly fine, and you *cough*"

"You don't seem perfectly fine to me nii-san.. I hope you are not lying to me.."

"I am not. Hashirama is here and takes care of me."

"Really?" Izuna let out a happy sigh "I am happy for you"

"What's wrong? You under suspense?"

Izu chuckled. "No, it's not that... we just don't get along with Tobi.."

"Want me to talk with Hashirama?"

"No!" Izuna nearly screamed. "Please, don't" The raven didn't want to look as a weak little Uchiha, who whined to his nii-san for every single thing.

Madara laughed "Okay, okay, do not panic. Do your best and call me right after your win"

"It's not sure that we would win" Zu smiled.

"Having an Uchiha in any team, immidiately leads victory."

"Sometimes you should lack of pride, you know?" Zu said with a dumb smile on his face. He had started to miss his brother so much.

"Didn't you arrive anyways?"

"Yea, the bus just stopped. Have to go. Bye and take care please!" it was a plea.

"I will. See ya here"

* * *

Tobirama was sitting on the corner of the bed with his head in palms.

 _Tobirama.. you are causing only problems. You must get away from that boy. I am losing control ... Bad... tonight i will ask to swap rooms with someone and go sleep there. I can't let my guard down._ he stood up and looked himself at the mirror. He was so angry, that he had to punch something. _Damnit Tobi! Calm down..._ He decided to call his broher. Whenever he talked to him, his dorky anii-ja would always brithen the day.

"Hey Tobi, aren't you competing?" Hashirama was surpised by the call of his little brother.

"No, I didn't attend" he said through clenched teeth

"Why?! Did somethin happend?!"

"No, it is just that we were overcast and someone had to volunteer in not attending"

"But you had been preparing for that day for ages! Is it because of the fight with Izuna?!"

"Wha? What fight?"

"Madara told me Izuna had been upset with you."

"Oh, he had?" Tobi said in sarcastic way.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all" the albino smirked. "But it seems he whines about everything to his nii-san"

"Hey, you know they have no family!" Hashirama argued

 _tch_ Hashirama frowned.

"Ei, when you are back what do you want me to cook you?

"Better nothing. You will set the house on fire" Tobi joked.

"Hahahaha, i am willing to cook, you know?!"

"What a disaster" Tobi chuckled.

"Tobi, have to go. See you again on Sunday"

"Kay, see ya"

* * *

"Izuna, my son, whats wrong with you?! You are distracted! Get focused or we will loose!" the trainer scolt the little raven.

"His mind is busy wih his girlfriend~" Hiroshi teased.

Izuna smiled at the stupidity of his friend. The truth was far more different. His mind was focused on one certain boy.. Tobirama..

"I am sorry" the raven said as he went back in the game.

* * *

Tobirama gazed over the clock. The competition had started already and around a hour had passed. They would end soon, but considering to the way back home, it will take them a hour more. The albino took his mobile phone and left a message to Ryouta, the dorky mate, suggesting a swap, because his bed was too rough to be slept on. Yes, it was rough but that wasn't the main reason to do it.

Tobirama packed his sack and asked the receptionist if she could give him the second key of their room. As soon as he entered the room, he left his belonging and changed himself. The weather was humind. It was soon going to rain, but good enough for one long walk under those black and chubby clouds.

* * *

"Izuna! We will loose!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Yea, get out that blonde of your head" Keita joked, a bit pissed because they had started to suck.

"... when will we end this and go back to the hotel?" the Uchiha asked.

"Got a half hour more. Don't whine, you will go to rest newbie" Sakurai said.

Izuna frowned.

* * *

Izuna walked in the hotel room, seeking for Tobrama. Unfortunately, he wasn't there and the raven's expression changed to sad immidiately. He had waited for so long to come back and be with the albino. But where could have he gone?

Izuna walked over his bed, to take the clothes wich have been left there due to the rush.

"What clothes.. i stink.. i'd better shower" he whishpered to himself.

As he headed back to the bathroom he noticed that Tobirama's suitcase was gone. Were they robbed? No, that's ridicilous. His golden watch was untouched, plus that who could rob you in a hotel room? Yea, the maids but you could always complain and get back your things. No one else had the keys. Had Tobirama gone back home? Migh have, but even then the raven would have found out. The only possibility was that he had moved to another room.

Izuna shoock his head, trying no to believe to his thoughts. He bit his lip. Why Tobi would do such thing? Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Tobi!" Izuna whishpered to himself. He fasly oened the door and his eyes got widen. "Mika?"

"Yo! Tobe is staying in the apartament with Ryouta for the night. They sent me to you"

Izuna sighed. "Come in"

"I am just going to change my clothes and go downstairs. Everyone is going to party. Girls would come too"

Izuna nodded as he closed the entrance door. He entered the bath.

"You not coming?"

"No" The Uchiha answered as he unlosed his ponytail, hair now falling to his shoulders.

"Aw, okay. You know everyone is coming, would be boring without you" his new roomate answered as he already was in his new outfit.

Izuna smiled. The boys were so kind.

"Take care" Mik told as he walked away. The Uchiha entered the hsower as he turned the water on it's hottest state. He started to sob quietly.

"So, it's true.. i really do love that jerk" he held his face in his palm, ashamed of his feelings.

"Izuna, you are so pathetic. He might be avoiding you, because he doesen't feel the same towards you.. and those kisses might have been just some tease" his sobs got louder "that albino... he is playing with my heart"

* * *

 **8pm**

Izu was already in his casual clothes, lying on the bed with his hair on bun. He burried his face in the pillow, enjoying it's fresh smell. He smiled. He was so tired of the competition today. The raven's eyes had started to close by themselves and no soon he fell asleep.

* * *

 **8:05pm**

"Aren't you a bit early, my son?" sensei asked Tobirama who sat beside him on the table.

"I was walking outide till now because i had nothing to do, but it started slightly to rain so i came." he answered as he purachased himself a shot.

"Vodka?" the teacher exclamaiced surprised "You seem a bit bothered. I hope you're not upsed that i didn't take you today with us"

The Senju chuckled. Yea, might have been so, because Hashirama had told the truth. He really awaited that day to beat Kiri's asses. "You're far away from the truth."

"Oh, don't tell me you have love problems!" the traner smiled. He was happyly surprised because Tobi would be one of the most reserver students he had.

"Kind of" the abino took hi8s first sip

"Heheeh, don't get down! Love is a difficult thing. You may not always succed in it, but as long as you do, even then the problems won't end. You have to believe in yourself and your partner in order the relationship to survive." the man tried to enourage him.

"Thanks sensei. I'd consider it" Tobi smiled softly as he took,now, the last sip.

"Ohohoho, no problem! You and Izuna resemble eachother in some ways, you know?" the sensei smiled.

Tobi raised an eyebrow "That came from nowhere"

"HEHEHE! I am getting so excited! Youth! He has the same problems as you, i think?"

"What?" Tobirama's curiosity raised.

"Today we nearly lost. He wouldn't stop to think of his girlfriend"

"A-ha" Tobi clenched his teeths as he ordered his second drink.

* * *

 **8:30pm**

Everyone had already arrived and the party had started. It took place in the hotel's restourant. Everyone was cheering the win of the aikido team from Konoha High School. Tobirama was already durnk, badly drunk. Sakurai and Mika were suprised, because their friend had never acted like that. Had something happened? The albino had stared to flirt with every second girl he saw. The boys tried to stop him from any more alchohol but without any succes. They thought it would be for the best if the call Izuna.

* * *

 **9pm**

The Uchiha was already awake due to the noises comind from downstairs. They seemed to enjoy a lot. He watched TV, where to the news the aikido win was mentioned. He turned it off as he took the book he had taken with him. Some historical one. As he was about to continue reading his 236th page, his phone vibrated. Was it Mada?! Oh, he had forgotten to call his aniki! The raven stretched his arm lazily, grabbing it to notice that it was a message from Keita.

 _Get down here Izuna, got problems with Tobe_

Izuna sighed as he put on some jaket. Taking the lift, he fastly arrived at the restourant. He waled in the place, where everyone was dancing and it was made now as a disco. Izu looked around fastly, his gaze seeking Tobirama. He noticed his friend laughing with some girl. He immidiatelly frowned by the view in front of him.

The Uchiha felt someone touching his shoulder. It was Keita.

"Man, your bestfriend is so so drunk. Take him upstairs to your room" Keita had blush over his face.

"Man, you drunk too." the raven sighed. Why did they have to drink so much? At least Keita was thinking normal. Izuna walked over Tobirama.

"Come one, lets go"

"Oooooohh! Look who he have here" the albino said with a big grin on his face "the playboy~" it was more like a tease

"What are you talking about?"

Tobirama just laughed. He was pathethic. Izuna rested his friend's arm on his shoulder as they walked away. "You are pathetic" Izuna spoke.

"Ahahah!" as soon as they were out of the place Tobi roughly separated from the raven. He held his stomach.

"You are going to throw up?!" and within a second he already did that.

"..."

"Damn it! Get in the elevator, or no! Better no! Get on the stairs, we walking to the 3rd floor."

Tobirama would still laugh, even with some puke on his face.

"Disgusting! Don't open your mouth damnit!" Izuna felt like he was a babysitter.

The Uchiha helped his friend to walk to the room.

"Hold still, don't throw up" Izuna didn't want any more puke "as soon as u enter, go in the toilet and do it there, u understand?"

The Senju had leaned himself on the door, smiling like a jerk to Izuna. "Do you really like Ino so much?"

"Tobi, not now, please. You're so drunk" Izuna said as he unlocked the door.

"Go."

His friend didn't move.

"What now?" Izuna said in annoyed tone.

"I lov-" and beore being able to continue he felt another blast of throwing up coming so he hurried to enter and got on his knees, head below the toilet seat.

"Disgusting" Izuna felt like throwing up. He opned the windows so some fresh Air wold enter.

"You'd better go shower and brush your teeths" the Uchiha said.

"Hahahah, shower? I can't even stand on my legs. The world is spinning and so you do with my head~" The Senju was obviously drunk.

"Get undressed, i will help you" the couldn't believe even himself. Izuna blushed.

Tobirama did as he was told and no soon he was left naked. Only with his boxers.

"Boxers?"

"What?"

"We are both boys.. whatever you have i have too" Izuna said annoyed.

Tobirama removed and his boxers.

Izuna turned back to take the shampoo. Tobirama now fully naked, had leaned his back to the wall. Due to the fact that the albino was taller than Izu, he had to tilt his head.

"Your shampoo smells really nice" Izuna complimented "I see why 'd bring it" it was aroma mix of honey and milk.

The Uchiha smiled as he started to apply the shampoo on his friend's hair. Tobirama felt dizzy and was completely calm. He stool still as his friend took care of him.

When the raven was done he showered the bubbles.

Tobirama frowned.

"What's wrong?" Izuna asked.

"My head.. it's spinning"

"You shouldn't drink so much"

"I usually don't" the albino said as he closed his eyes.

Izuna chuckled. He grabbed the soap and started to rub it all over Tobirama's body.

He started from the neck, down to the collarbones, to the shoulders and arms.

Izuna could feel each muscle getting tense. The Senju had really some amazing body. He slightly blushed, thank god Tobirama was with closed eyes.

The raven went back to the collarbones, going down to the chest, his blush getting darker as he reched the stomach and finally the V-line.

The Uchiha could feel Tobrama's breath getting tense with each touch of his.

"Izuna... Izuna.." the albinno repeated over and over his name softly.

Izuna lifted his head to see Tobi's face all covered in blush, eyes slightly open. Without even noticing Izu's hand had slipped down to his friend's member, touching it weakly.

"You're so hard.." Izuna felt his heart beating fast.

All what could do the white-haired boy was to pant. He threw his head backwards.

"You like it?" The raven asked almost whispering. He didn't receive an answer so he had started to move his hand faster. In response Tobirama started to shake. Izu hoped that his friend was drunk enough, so he wouldn't remember this moment.

The raven noticed how Tobirama's body had started to move itself due to the heavy breathing. The Uchiha lifed himself on his toes, now being at the same level as his friend. They eyes met. Red and black. You could have noticed the lust in both of the males. And no soon their lips had crushed. Starting from the corner of the lip, slowly moving to it's centre. Tobirama cupped Izuna's face and answered the kiss with a tounge, moaning.

"Mmmhh..." a stone came out of his mouth as Izuna continued to play with his member. They broke the kiss in need of Air, leaving a think connection between them of saliva.

Tobi pressed his own forehead towards Izuna's. His pants got rapid.

"Tobi?" Izuna asked, looking with his curious black eyes.

Even drunk, the Senju knew that this was wrong... but he wanted it so badly.

"Izuna.." he bearly said his name.

"...?"

"Touch m-me .. fa-ster.. nghh!" Tobirama squeezed Izuna's hair. The Uchiha didn't need to be told twice. He started to pump it faster and faster.

"Ah,ha... ha.." he was about to cum.

"Do it" said Izuna as he licked his friend's cheeck.

"Izuna!" he quetly screamed his name as he came.

Tobirama panted as he grinned "You brat.. we never finished what we had started in the bar.."

"Wha?!" and Izuna was pressed on the wall once again. The raven felt his friend's member getting hard again. The albino started to remove Izuna's clothes, loosing the bun wich Izuna had made to his hair.

"Your hair is so soft" Tobi purred in his ear.

Izuna blushed, his heart beating fast. Were they going to do it for real? But Tobirama was drunk.. even worse than last night... Izuna bit his lip as Tobirama started to leave wet kisses down his neck. Izuna now shirtless, moved his hand by mistake and turned the shower tube, making both of them wet.

"Impatient?" Tobirama smirked.

Oh how that attitude made Izuna sexy. He loved how Tobirama could change from kind, to agressive and cold, to completely hot mess.

The raven wrapped both of his arms around Tobirama's neck, pressing their bodies to eachother.

"Mmmm.. you're so irresistable.. with that water flowing.. you're like a wet kitty~" Tobirama whishpered in Izuna's ear as he licked it and weakly bit.

Izuna shivered by that.

Tobirama's arms moved down to Izuna's member. He started to touch it through the fabric.

"Ah! Tobe..mmmmghh" Izuna had started to pant.

"You like it?" Tobirama asked as he roughly squeezed it.

"Put-put your arm inside my pants" Izuna begged.

"Beg me" he said with a wide smirk on his face. He was a real devil.

"Please, please" he pathetecly begged.

"Please what?" the white-haired boy teased.

"Touch me!" he kissed Tobirama from no where.

"Heh" Tobirama chuckled. He moved his hand inside Izuna's pants, now grabbing his friend's member.

"Tobi!" Zu slightly screamed as his private parts were explored by the boy he loved. He knew what would be followed after the handjob.. and he was scared.. he didn't want his first time to be like that. Yes, Izuna was a virgin and Tobirama was completely drunk, not even knowing what he was doing.

"You're talanted down there" The Senju said as he started to pump faster and faster, making Izuna nearly to his ends.

"Ah.. ah.. ha..." Izuna continued to pant patheticly.

"Moan my name" the albino ordered.

"Tobi! Tobi... ah ha.." Izuna was near his end. No soon he end with a loud yell in Tobirama's arm, as the Senju left a hickie on his neck.

"Ho- ho, you have made dirty both of us" the Senju chukled in devilish way.

Izuna bit his lip, being scared of what might happend next.

"You drive me so crazy when you bit that beautiful lip of yours~" He kissed Izuna once again, bitting his bottom lip so rough, almost tearing it apart as blood started to drown. The Uchiha gasped in response.

When Tobirama pulled away he did nothing. Was he back to his sense? Izuna's heart twitched. He knew what would happend if he understood the situation.. ignoring and ignoring.. his ignore mode would be on max lvl.

"Izuna.."

"Yes?" Izuna answered fast, hoping that things would end different.

Tobirama hugged his friend as he strocked his hair. "Are you virgin?"

Izuna slightly nodded.

"Let's not continue, okay?"

Izuna was left speechless.

"Wh-why?" he bearly managed to ask.

"I don't want your first time to be like that.. you might not even want your first time to be with me" Tobirama smiled as he burried his face in Izuna's shoulder.

Did Izuna hear right? Did Tobirama care for him? He nearly cried. He felt so happy. He sobbed quetly. Tobirama pulled away, grabbing Izuna by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" the albino asked with so much concern.

"Y-yes.." Izuna said as he tightly hugged his friend.

Tobirama laughed loudly.

It was unbeliavable how much they resembled with Hashirama, even if he was drunk. Izuna wondered would they Hashirama act like the normal Tobirama when he was dumb?

The Senju whipped aways the tears of his friend and kissed his forehead. Izuna couldn't believe how kind and caring this male could be. He blushed.

"Your breath still stinks of alchochol"

"Hahaha!" Tobirama had started to act like a jerk once again, leaving the sexy-beast mode in the past. But his legs wouldn't listen him and started to shake.

"You'd better go and lay to the bed."

Tobirama nodded.

* * *

 **10:30pm**

The Senju now was lying to his bed, as Izuna prepared a "coctail" for him.

"Drink it"

"Whaaat's thaat?" Tobirama asked in a childish way.

"A mix of water, milk and salt"

"The fuck?!"

"It will prevet you from hangover in the morning. Just drink it" Izuna said, smiling at the stupidity of his friend. Whenever he acted like that, he looked so adorable.

"Mmm.. it's actually nice~!" said the albino as he drank it.

Izuna chuckled.

"Where will you sleep?" Tobirama asked.

"In my bed?" the raven raised an eyebrow.

"Noooooo!" Tobi yelled.

"What happened?!" Izuna asked as in rising tone.

"Come next to me~" Tobirama protuted. The Uchiha blushed. Was he serious?!

"I don't think it is a good ide-" before even being able to finish, Izuna was pulled by the arm and thrown on the bed besides Tobirama.

"Tobi! Wha!" and he was pulled into a tight hug.

"You're so soft~"

"You're starting to scare me..." Izuna said as he tried to pull himself away from Tobirama.

"Hahah... not that we didn't almost fuck!" he joked

Izuna blushed.

Izuna's phone rang. He moved his gaze over to see who was it. Ino. He choosed not to pick up, because he awaited Madara's call and right now he wanted to get information from Tobriama.

"Tobi..." Izuna whispered his lover's name.

"M?" Tobirama was with closed eyes, his arm wrapped around the back if Izuna's neck.

"Why would you ignore me?" Izuna hoped that a drunk Tobirama would be honest.

The phone rang again.

"Damnit, pick that thing, It makes my ears bleed"

Izuna picked it and shut it.

"Why didn't you answer?" Tobirama asked.

"Don't avoid the theme.."

"Oh, you think because i am drunk you can get information from me" the albino laughed. Damn, he was cunning even drunk.

"That's not true!" Izuna lied.

"I don't know really... sometimes you make my heart pump so fast, and then the second minute, you stab it with the sharpest blade.." Tobirama sighed.

"What do you talk about?!" Izu snapped as he lifted his upper body a bit, now his arm resting on Tobirama's chest, both of their eyes gazing.

"Mmm... I am tired. Let's talk another time kitty~" Izuna's eyes widen by the nickname that his crush gave him.

"No, don't fall asleep.." and Tobirama had already fallen asleep..

"Damn you Tobi! Damn you alchohol!" Izu had lost his only chance. He frowned because the only way to get some information was by Tobi being drunk. He hopped tomorrow his friend wouldn't ignore him. The raven knew there was no chance to talk about that theme.. maybe never again..

* * *

 **morning***

Tobirama woke up with a big headache.

"Nnnghhh..." he held his head. "What happened last night?" he moved his look to the bed next to him where Izuna was sleeping. "The fuck?!" he snapped.

Some scenes appeared in his mind as he facepalmed himself. That shower... was it a dream.. or.. reality? He cursed. He promised himself never to drink again. Never to touch alochol, never to look at a bottle with alchohol.

Izuna woke up as well.

"Morning.." he said quetly, hoping Tobirama wouldn't ignore him. Well... the albino just gazed over the Uchiha and said nothing.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"8 am..." Izuna whishpered looking at his phone.

"We should get dressed because we will leave soon" Tobirama ordered.

Izuna nodded as he got up and walked in the bathroom to get himself ready. A tear could have been noticed at the corner of his eyes. So.. the reality came once again. Tobirama was back to his normal state. He just hoped that the albino wouldn't remember what happened last night..

As Izuna walked in the bathroom, Izuna's alarm rang.

"Could you stop it pelease?" Izuna asked politely.

Tobirama walked over the raft where his friend's phone was and stopped it. He noticed on the notifications that he had 8 missed calls. Tobirama got curious and opened to see who it was without any permission. Ino Yamanaka. He hissed.

Izuna walked out of the bathroom. "What are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your girlfriend searched for you like 10 times" Tobirama turned to face Izuna.

"Yea..."

"Why didn't you pick up?" Tobirama walked towards Izuna to give him his phone, "Call her."

"No, it's too early, Plus that last night i was doing something more important and wasn't able to answer her,"

"More important?" Tobirama asked with a frown.

"Yea.."

"Tch,whatever" the albino walked into the bathroom as he bumped Izuna roughly by the shoulder with his own.

Izuna turned his head to face Tobirama who closed the door behind him. The Uchiha closed his eyes, hoping that everything will be alright once they go home. He was going to see his aniki and everything was going to be alright. Izuna was going to sob into his anikis arms. Then everything was going to be alright... alright...

Izuna let out a long and loud sigh.

"Everything will be alright... alright..."

* * *

 **Hello guys. That chapter was a bit longer, so sorry because i am trying to make them as short as possible, being a pleasure to be readed. HOPE YOU LIKED THAT PART, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. REVIEWS GIVE ME MOTIVATION :D TAKE CARE! xoxoxoxo**


	15. Sunday

**CHAPTHER FOURTHEEN**

 _ **Sunday**_

 **Uchiha***

"Aniki, I am home!" Izuna screamed happily as he entered their house.

Unfortunatelly, no answer came back. Where was his brother? He opened slightly Madara's room. He was sleeping peacefully.

Izuna didn't want to bother his brother, but the elder Uchiha had already woken up.

"You're already home?" Madara said in his sleeping voice as he opened slowly both of his eyes.

"Yes" the raven walked towards his brother's bed where he sat on the corner of it. "You seem pale.."

"Really?"

"Did you go to see a doctor?" Izuna had started to worry for his brother so much. His biggest fear was the opurtunity if Madara had cancer, same as their mother did.

"Yea"

"And?"

"We are waiting for the results."

Izuna hugged his brother tightly. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down over his cheek.

"Are you alright? *cough*"

"Nii-san.." Izuna couldn't hold his tears anymore and sobbed.

"What's wrong?!" Madara pulled away from his little brother, holding his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes.

"I am scared, so scared.." Izu whispered.

"Zu, there's nothing to be scared of. Did something happend?"

"What.. what if you are sick of the same disease as mother? What if you.. what if you-"

"Don't think of it. I am not sick of cancer. I won't die. Even if i do, youre big enough to take care of yourself." Dara joked.

"That's not funny!" Izuna weakly screamed. Madara whipped away the tears from his beloved brother and kissed his forehead.

"Have you eaten?" Madara asked. Izuna shook his head in response as "no".

"Come, let me cook you something."

"I want to do it, please."

"As you wish."

Both of the males walked away from the room, heading to the kitchen.

Madara sat on the table as he waited his brother cooking.

"I am going to do omlette. It's fast and delicious" Izuna said as he grabbed six eggs from the fridge. Madara nodded.

"So, how was the competition? I found out you won. You didn't call me."

"Yes, I am sorry. Many things happend" Izuna said as he cracked some of the eggs.

"Like?"

"Well.. it's a long story but we argued few times with Tobi. I have told you already."

"Yea.. you two not getting along? Sorry if i shouldn't have asked Hashirama last time to bring him with himself"

Izuna blushed slightly when he remembered what happend that day.. the couch.. the kiss..

"N-no problem."

"Was it hard winning?"

"No.." Izuna whishpered.

"You seem a bit weird. Did something more happend?" Madara had been started to be suspicious.

"No.. but.." Izuna wanted to share so badly what happened but something had told him better no to "I have a friend and.."

"And?" Madara now turned his head to face Izuna. The young Uchiha turned back, facing Madara.

"I have a friend that has some.. crush problems.. Let's say .. um... He has crush one someone.. and that someone would act with him good, like they are best friends, even brothers, why not lovers? But the second minute it's completely different. The preson becomes cold and ignores him.. and that friend of mine... is confused and doesen't know what to do.. shall he confess or it would be a waste of time.."

"Well Izuna.. maybe that person is just playing with his feelinds." Madara suggested.

Izuna's eyes got sad. "You think?" his heart shrank.

"Or option B is that he has some feelings too but doesen't want to get in relationship. You know sometimes we avoid love due to the fact that we are too scared of being betrayed"

Izuna nodded "Good point" that have him a little bit of courage.

"What, you have become a love doctor?" Madara chuckled.

Izuna giggled. "I wish.. so then i could understand people's feelings." Izuna sighed.

"It smells nice, you are a great cook" Mada pointed out.

"Thanks." Izuna smiled.

"Oh, otouto, by the way tomorrow i won't be coming home. We are going with Hashirama in some friend's house. You not mad?"

"Are you sure you're okay to do it? I mean.."

"I am not sick, i wont either die" Madara laughed.

Izuna put the now ready eggs in two different plates and headed to his brother,where he put them and sat beside his aniki.

"Please.. be carefull.. You're the only person that god had left me.." Izuna let out a nostalgic smile.

"I promise." Madara petter Izuna's hair as he grabbed his fork and started to eat.

* * *

 **Senju***

"Hey.." Tobrama greeted his brother as he walked inside the house.

"Ooooh, Tobi!" Hashirama screamed enthusiasticly. "I had started to miss you!"

"Yea.. no one has to do the laundry.." Tobirama smirked.

"Ahahaha! Ye.." Hashirama got depressed.

"Don't make such expressions. I am already here" Tobirama smiled.

"Come, look what i have cooked you!" Hashirama welcomed his brother showing the table, being laid.

"Looks really nice?"

"You seem confused?"

"You really did that?" Tobirama was amazed by the fact that Hashirama could cook. He would have set the house on fire.

"Yea. Madara learnt me. He gives me free courses. But you know Izuna is the best cook!" Hashirama spotted.

"..." _Izuna.. Izuna... tch_

"Is there something wrong?" Hashirama asked his brother.

"No, lets get eating. I am starving"

Hashirama nodded.

Once they were on the table, Tobirama had started to eat as fast as possible.

"Wooooooo! Slow down my buddy."

"It's really delicious, you know. How could you learn justfor 4 days to be such a master?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"Hahahha!" Hashirama laughed loudly. "Oh Tobi, before i forget.."

"Yes?" Tobirama lifted his head to face Hashirama's eyes.

"Dad is coming to visit us next week."

"Why?" To be told the truth Tobirama wasn't happy at all. He couldn't forgive their father, Butsuma Senju, for leaving both of them living alone and Hashirama taking care of Tobi. Was work so important? Tobirama was a family person. He would give anything for his family and the one he loves. Well... their father was a bit of material person and would care only for the money. That's why they had the best company about wood industry. Tobirama frowned.

"Don't know. He said he had some appointment here, so he would come and see us"

"And mom?" the albino had loved his mother way more. He admired her. She had been such a strong person. Their father was a bit of reserved, cold and strict. And by strict, he ment strict a lot. The white-haired boy would want his mother to come instead. He missed her laugh, how cheerful and positive she would be. Always caring for her childern.

"Mom.. she won't come"

"Aha" Tobirama nodded. Sometimes he wished their father would divorce her, so their mom would be free. Butsuma was jealous, jealous a lot. He envied each man that looked at her. Well.. their mother was a real beauty, so the poor males were not the one to blame. Butsuma would always control her..

The albino sighed.


	16. Dates

**CHAPTER FOURHTEEN**

 _ **Dates**_

 ***Monday**

Tobirama would avoid Izuna as better as he could. The little Uchiha hoped that there would have been some oppurtunity for both of them to talk, but unfortunately he was wrong. The raven admitted that he was naive. A lot naive.

During the one of the following breaks, Izuna would have gone to talk with him. The Uchiha noticed his crush, sitting at one of the tables in the canteen. He headed to him, but everyone woluld stop and greet the boy for their win. He had to stop to each person and thank. Not much time was left. He had to hurry in order to catch Tobrama in the break time.

As he was about to speak to the albino, Ino popped out in front of him.

"Heeey! Are we going tonight out? I am so happy that you guys have won!"

 _Did she put make up on?_

"Yea, we will meet at the place we talked about, okay?" Izuna wanted to avoid her fastly, so he could meet Tobirama.

Ino nodded.

Tobirama heared the conversation and his eyes got widen. _So he will really go out, eh? Tch! Now he must be super prideous that he had wont the aikido competition. What a brat. Disgusting.._

"Izuna Uchiha!" someone screamed the raven's boy's name. Izu turned his back to see a boy with pale skin, both dark eyes and hair.

"Yes? Is there something?"

the boy seemed really angry. He pushed Izuna to the shoulders.

"You bastard! How dare you to steal my girl away?! Just because you are a Uchiha and have won some stupid aikido competition, doesen't mean you have the right to do it!"

"My girl?" the raven was consufes.

Tobirama witnessed everything.

"Sai, go away! We already broke up." Ino screamed in his face.

"You fucker! You brain-washed her!" Sai punched Izuna in the face so hard that his lips had started to bleed.

A fight was about to break out.

"No!" Ino yelled.

Someone grabbed Sai's arm, preventing him from hurting Izuna twice. It was Tobirama.

"What do you want, Senju?" Sai hissed.

"Violence is not the ay of sloving poblems."

"Just because you are the best student and the akido champion, it does not mean that you can put your nose in people's peronal's lives!" Sai was really angry, screaming in the albino's face. But Tobirama's grip got tightened. He was going to break his arm.

"Let me go! You will break my arm!" he whined.

Suddenly Tobi did let go him. Sai seemed way more calmer than before. The brunette turned his head to Izuna and threathened him.

"You are going to pay for that, Uchiha!" he seemed deadly serious and scary.

Once he said that, he left rapidly cursing.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?!" the blond had started to panic since Izuna's lip was badly damaged.

Izuna just nodded.

"That jerk!" the barbie frowned.

The bell rang.

"Tobirama, i beg you, please take Izuna to the nurse. It's all my fault and i have extra-lesson."

Tobirama cursed under his breath.

"Thank you! Izu, i am sorry once again but i promise i will make it up to you tonight." she kissed his cheek before leavin.

 _Fuck it, fuck it! Why did i have to stop the fight?! Couldn't Izuna get his ass whipped?!_ Tobi thought.

Tobirama and Izuna were left alone.. onece again. Awkward..

"Come" the albino hissed leading the raven to the nurse's room. His teeth clenching.

'knock knock'

No response.

"Maybe she's not here. Let's go back-" and the Uchiha stoped to talk when the albino grabbed his wrist and both entered the room.

"Sit" he commanced and so did Izu.

He sad on the bed, waving his legs nerveously. Why Tobirama was helping him? Because of Ino? Was he really so polite? The Senju looked a bit of nervous, kinds agressive wich made Izuna more anxious than he should be. The Uchiha remained quiet, patiently waiting for Tobirama as he was searching for the right oinment.

"Here it is" he said grabbing a small box.

Tobirama kneeled in front of Izuna, removing away the blood with some cloth. Once it was clean he got a little bit of the oinment on the tip of his finger, ready to apply it on the Uchiha's lip.

"I can do that myself Tobi" Izuna whispered quietly, averting his gaze so he would prevent an eye contact.

"Shut up" and Tobirama roughly pressed Izuna's lip.

"Ow!" he whimped "You could have been more loving!" Izuna touched his lip.

 _So you're finally going on a date?_ Tobirama was acting like that because he was mad. Mad at himself for not being able to stop the stupid date. He had 4 days.. he was alone with Izuna in one room.. he should have done something! Tobirama couldn't run away from his feelings because they were too strong to be dealt with. The albino hissed before standing.

"Your lip needed to stop beeling, that's why i pushed it a bit stronger." Izuna put his arm on his chin holding it. His lips may have been bleeding, but his face hurted too.

The Senju walked away from the room without saying anything else.

Izuna stayed a little bit longer in it, wondering what was wrong with that man. Izuna had enough problems to think about. His brother, the stupid Senju.. Well.. he shouldn't overthinkg it. He was going tonight out and had to focus all his energy in it. He hadn't done such thing in ages. Hanging out with friends used to be his favourite habit but since his mother died he bearly would go out. Even if he did, it would be because Madara and his stuborness.

Izuna let out a long sigh before leaving.

"Maybe I will be able to forget about Tobi for a little bit." he whishpered to himself.

* * *

Tobirama was heading back home still thinking of Izuna and Ino. But his mind was mostly focused on once certain moment. The night.. when they won.. he was drunk yes, but the shower... Was it a dream or? If it was a dream... it was one hell of amazing.. but if it was reality.. he was going to be so ashamed.. everything would be awkard. Well.. Izuna had been acting normal, so it might have been really a dream. The albino remembered leaving a hickie on Izuna's neck. _Damn, i should have payed attention to his neck. If he had a hickie, it means it wasn't a dream.._ He hissed. He had to do something.

He didn't realize when he had called Sakura.

"Hey Tobi!" she picked up fast, almost screaming in happines.

 _so annoying_

"Why did you call me?" she asked impatiently.

"Are you free tonight?" the albino asked

"Y-yes, why?"

"You... want to waste some time together tonight?" he avoided the word date because he didn't want to call it like one. Dates have lovers not friends.

"Oh my.." the pinkie hasped "are.. you serious?!" she couldn't believe.

"Yea. Wait me at the local centre at 8 pm, 'kay?"

"Okay!" she screamed.

"See ya" and the call ended.

Sakura was jumping in her room from happiness. Her crush had alreay called her and asked for a date. She had to make herself looking extremely good.

Tobirama laughed at himself, not being able to believe what he had just done. It was so out of his style. He had never been out with a girl. Well.. and he didn't care so much.

Once he was home , Tobi entered the bath to take a cold shower.

 _Maybe that's the only way i would be able to get Izuna out of my head. Or at least i hope so.._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. The following chapter will be so deep :D I really enjoy writing stories for that couple. If i have made any mistake, in any chapter, please correct me! However,I am wishing you a happy Easter to all ortodox christians. Bless you all, and take care. Please leave a review ^^**


	17. Olive grove

**CHAPTER SIXTHEEN**

 _ **Olive tree**_

* * *

 _* **AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so before you read it, i am completely aware of the fact that Japan doesen't have olives or even if they had (because i am aware of it), it's not fameous. It would be cherries. But since i am from Greece, i find it very romantic having some asociation with olive grove and love :3 ENJOY~ This chapter is going to be very deep , hohoho**_

Tobrama's prov is in ** _BOLD,_** Izuna's in _ITALIC._

* * *

 _It was about time to get prepared for the date. I took shower and grabbed my favourite plain black blouse and a pair of jeans. It didn't took me quite long time to choose what to wear since i looked good in any of my clothes. I don't show off but that's the truth._

 _Before putting my black coat i used like a ton of colgne. I chuckled remembering how aniki would always complain on the amount of aroma i use on me. I hope he enjoys his stay._

 _Once I was done, I walked away from home. Madara-nii was out tonight too and i didn't knew what time he would come home, ana even will he, so i had to leave him a note, informing that i might come home later. I know it's old-fashioned but if i called him on the phone, he was going to complain once again. Not that i am a baby, but he really cares for me. I wouldn't be able to live without him. I just can't imagine losing him. I hope my doubts are wrong.. and that he's not sick.. Tonight i wanted to get apart for a little bit from all the problems i had. Mostly to get apart from Tobirama._

 _I was a bit of nervous as i walked to the place where we were supposed to meet._

 _When i arrived at the centre of the city, Ino wasn't there until i felt someone jumping on my back._

 _"Heeelloo!" Ino slighly kissed my cheeck from back._

 _"Hey" I smiled back at her. She was stanging now in front of me, holding my arms in hers._

 _"Do you want to walk a little bit before we sit somewhere?" Ino suggested. I looked carefully at her outfit. She was wearing a mini-skirt, higheels and a top showing her well-built stomach. She looked really sexy. I noticed her blushing._

 _"Is- is there something wrong?" she bearly asked._

 _"I like your outfit." i hat to compliment her since it was true. Her eyes shined immidiately._

 _"Thanks" I could hear her chuckle._

 _We started walking down the way. It was a bit chilly and she didn't bring any jacket. I knew it was on purpose. I noticed her shivering and gave her my own. As she was about to thank me someone bumped into us._

* * *

 _ **I was going to be late because of anii-ja. He always would find the wrong timing for calling me. He had forgotten to tell me that tonight he won't be home. So typical for him... Suddenly i bumped into someone as i was running, in order to not be late.**_

 _ **"Uggh." I got aback trying to hold still on my legs. As i lifted my head to apologise my eyes got wide open. It was.. Izuna and.. Ino? The barbie had Izuna's coat on herself, holding his arm. I felt anger building inside of me. I just hissed and continued my way without saying anything.**_

* * *

 _It was Tobirama. He gazed over us fastly scanning the view in front if him and continued his way. Not even an apology. Seriously!? Yes, he is mean to me, but he shouldn't be mean and to Ino. Where was he going anyways? Wasn't it a bit of late? The last thing i wanted to hink was about him so i suggested Ino to sit on the first caffee my eyes saw. Hopefully she agreed._

 _Once we entered she gave me back my coat. She had ordered herself some drink, that i didn't even know that it had existed since i wasn't a big fan of going out. I prefer staying home, reading some book or watch documental film. I purachased myself a hot chocolate. A few people stared at me. I heard whispers, saying that I am the boy who had attented the competition. They smiled, I smiled back at each of them._

 _When the orders arrived i took a sip of my choco. I closed my eyes, being rapt by the taste. A memory of mine appeared in my mind. Sometimes with Tobirama as kids, we would take a hot cup of chocolate and split it in two, having enough for each of us. Tobi.. why did i always had my mind focused on you? It took me quite long to overcome you... I felt like crying but i decided to stay strong. I was out with one of the most beautiful girls in Tokyo. Many males would have wanted to be at my place right now so i had to appreciate it_

* * *

 **I _was really angry, so , so angry. But I managed to keep my face calm. I felt like wanting to punch someone in the face. Or better to destroy my fists in some wall. I saw Sakura coming as she was dressed like a whore. I knew Ino was her role model and that she would always copy her, doesen't matter in style or way of acting, but that way of dressing just wasn't Sakura's type. Yes, Ino might have looked hot in them, but Sakura was like a clown. She greeted me. All i could have thought right now was Izuna, Izuna, Izuna... and suddenly i felt my lips on hers. Did i just kiss her...?_**

* * *

 _Ino had went to the toilet and my attention was taken by two kids. I could see them because the window was on my left side. It was a girl and a boy. The boy would tease the girl by pulling her hair and she slightly would hit him. It made me laugh. Little adorable angles. My eyes moved to a girl standing with her back at me. She was kissing someone. Her outfit was ridicilous. Extremely short dress, almost covering her butt, fully thights being shown. Wait.. was that Sakura? She moved a bit and i saw Tobirama.. Tobirama? He pulled her by the arm leading her to somewhere. I blinked hoping that it was a mislook but it wasn't. Tobirama... i felt my stomach shrunk, heart beating fast and palms sweating. My eyes got wide opened. What was happening with me? Why did my body react like that?! And finally i understood.. i loved Tobirama.. it was not just some stupid flirt... I had fallen head over heels for him. I loved Tobirama more than i should had.. i was badly inlove. I wanted so badly to burst in tears. They were kissing... Those lips of his.. being on someone's else.. no... it drove me crazy. I managed to hold back my tears because i saw Ino coming. I lied her that aniki had called me and that he needs me. She nodded and i apolgised, paying the bill for both of us._

 _As soon as I was out of the caffee... tears had wildly started to roll down my cheecks._

* * *

 _ **Yes, i really did kiss her. Hopefully, she responded me.**_

 _ **"You want to go at you place?" i purred in her ear. I could feel her melting right there in front of me. She couldn't speak, she just nodded.**_

 _ **I grabbed her by the wrist and waved at some random taxi. I kissed her once again, even more passionately before entering the car.**_

 _ **When we arraved at her place, she fastly unlocked the door, throwing herself on me. I lifted her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She had now my face in both of her palms, licking my upper lip. I kissed her. Surprisingly, she was the one to ask for entrance with her tounge. I let her exploring my mouth as i threw her on the wall. She gasped in the sudden touch. The pinkie had started to remove my T-shirt as i put my arms under her dress, lifting it almost to her bra. She really had some soft skin. I felt her kissing my neck. They were wet kisses, leaving me hickies all over my collarbone. I had been already hard, so i was sure that she felt my member pressing her clit. She was panting so badly, desperate for my touches. As she was about to remove my belt, Izuna and Ino appeared in my mind. I suddenly puled back. What was i doing? I was going to make her have sex with me just because i was mad at Izuna and wanted to forget about him? That they had been so close with Ino? I was awful person. For the first time in my life i wanted to die. Seriously.**_

 _ **"Sakura.." i said though pants. "I am so sorry.. i can't do that"**_

 _ **"What?" she said moaning. She was shaking, might be because of pleasure.**_

 _ **"I.. i don't want to do that. I made you come here and almost forced you to have sex with me because i was angry at someone else.. I am so sorry" i felt really pity. She unwrapped her legs and fixed her dress. She started to cry.**_

 _ **"Wait, please, i wasn't going to rape you" i tried to calm her.**_

 _ **"N-no ,it's not that. I-i am so happy that someone for once cares for me. T-thank you" she kissed my lips.**_

 _ **I was left speechless. How could she thank me? I.. i didn't know what to say. I wanted to run away.**_

* * *

 _Once i arrived home, i hoped that Madara-nii still wouldn't be there. And i was right. I felt such relief. I wanted to cry, and cry, and cry... i threw myself on the bed, burrying my face on the pillow, heavily crying. I could feel my heartbeat. It was so fast and rapid. I had been crying with hours until i fell asleep._

 _I woke up around 3am. My throat sore, eyes red and puffy. Since i was still with my date clothes, i changed myself into casual ones and washed my face. I looked horrible. I needed some fresh air. I put some sweatshirt on me and went out. I needed to walk. I needed a long, long walk. I wondered if the Olive grove would have been at the same place as it used to. I wanted to waste the rest of the night there. It would usually make me relaxed._

* * *

 _ **I stil couldn't believe what i had done. I had left Sakura's house long time ago, leaving her crying. She was so happy. She was some weirdo for sure. But i understand since boy's treated her like a toy. Yet i was still mad. Now not only mad at Izuna but and at myself. Mad at the whole world. My fist got tightened. I was walking around 2 or 3 hours, i don't remember. My head was going to explode. Suddenly, i appeared in front of the Olive grove. I entred it. Once i was inside, I saw Izuna there.. what was that brat doing ... he was sitting on the ground, recumbent at one tree. His face burried in his arms. I felt like wanting to kill him. But i heard him whimp.. was he crying? I felt my heart hurting. I loved him. I loved him..**_

 _ **I kneeled besides him, petting his head. His hair so soft, I could smell it's odor. It was menta. So fresh, so nice...**_

* * *

 _Someone touched my hair. I gassped and sharply stood up. It was Tobirama. I frowned immidiately. What did he want?!_

* * *

 _ **Izuna seemed really surprised by my appearing. He walked away, trying to avoid me but i grabbed him by the wrist. Even if it was dark i saw his eyes. They were full of tears. Those beautfiul onyx orbs.. I felt pain. My heart broke seeing him like that. So that was the feeling of loving someone? Being hurt because of their pain? What an awful feeling. I wanted to hug him, embrance him, so he would be able to cry in my arms but he slapped them before i was able to touh him.**_

* * *

 _He wanted to hug me but i was so sick of his game so i blocked his attempt. Tears once again had started to go down my face. I just was at the my limit and screamed in his face._

 _"What do you want?! Why are you here?!" I met his eyes. Looking at me with so much concern. I hated that look. I didn't need anyone's pity. I started to hit him slighty with my fists at his chest. My face was looking the ground, still tears dropping down. I felt like i was going to make a lake or so._

 _"Why, why Tobirama?! Why..." i was whimping._

* * *

 _ **I grabbed his fists, they were icy. Was he cold? Yes, he was shaking but i didn't know was it from the pressure or from the cold.**_

 _ **"What why..?" i asked weakly.**_

* * *

 _I didn't care anymore about anything. I was going to tell him everything._

 _"Do-do you know how hard it was for me, to move in t-the same school as you study in." i had to calm myself down. The whimps were going to take over me. I didn't receive an answer back._

 _"Is that the reason why you would't go out from your house for about a month. Is that the reason why you were depressed?" he said quietly, still holding my fists._

 _I pulled fastly away from him "How did you.."_

 _"It's not important how do i know.. just asnswer me.."_

 _I nodded. "Yes, yes, yes! I had never stopped loving you. You were always in my mind, you stupid. Stupid!" i couldn't calm myself down. I didn't know why my tears wouldn't stop drowing my cheeks. I noticed i was shaking badly. It was both from cold and feelings. I shouldn't go out so lightly dressed._

* * *

 _ **My eyes got wide open.**_

 _ **"Izuna, look at me" i ordered Izuna but he didn't listen. "Izuna.." I said his name once again. He ignored me, continueing to sob quietly.**_

 _ **I grabbed his shoulders roughtly and forced him to look into my eyes. My look moved to his neck.. he had hickies.. so.. it wasn't a dream.**_

 _ **I suddenly noticed his eyes gazing over my neck. I backed up.**_

 _ **"Tobirama... are those hickies.. from Sakura?" he said in a shaking voice.**_

 _ **I bit my lip, turning my head away, avoiding eye contact. What was i supposed to say? From where did he know about that?**_

* * *

 _I felt my world being collapsed. Were they making out?_

 _"Did you do the same to her as you did with me?" i whispered, more like in a threating tone. I closed my eyes, feeling anger built inside me. I felt so mad, so jealous._

 _"We.." and i didn't let him finish. I started to scream right in his face._

 _"You fucker! You continued what you didn't finish with me, didn't you?!"I had started to punch him slightly once again, until his back reached one of the trees in the Olive grove._

 _"Izuna..."_

 _"Bastard, bastard!" I continued to yell. He cupped my face. I blocked his arm, not wanting to be touched by that human being._

 _"You are wrong.. plus.. that night i was drunk, i partly remember anything"_

 _"Don't worry mister playboy. We didn't do anything. WE DIDN'T FUCK! But i was stupid enough to share the rest of the intimate moments with you.." I hissed, now my tears had stopped. "I hate you" i sharply got aback and started to walk back to my house. It wasn't far away. Actually 5 to 10 minutes by feet. I wasn't sad anymore. I felt used. I was so broken. Tobirama... he was doing all that on purpose, making me falling for him once again. I didn't want to have anything in communt anymore with that person.._

* * *

 ** _Izuna had started to walk away. I coudln't let him go. I ran, reaching and grabbing him by the arm._**

 **"Let me explain" was i begging him? So out of my style. I felt like a marionate in his arms.**

 **He just turned his head and faced me. I saw his eyes, now almost red from anger. "I don't need any explantation. You are no one to me" no one? was he serious?**

* * *

 _Tobirama wanted to give me explanation. I didn't want to talk with him anymore. I was going to earase him from my life. It was going to be hard, but it was managable._

 _He continued to walk behind me on my way back home. I didn't care. I seriously didn't care for him. He ignored me so many times, he was so mean.. well not always but.. time to time.. And suddenly, now he becomes concern of me.. ass.. asshole.. what an asshole.._

 _No soon i was in front of my door, searching for the keys to unlock it. I shivered. The night was kinda cold. Suddenly i felt someone's breath on my neck. I turned fastly to face Tobirama. He looked me straight into the eyes. I backed up, now back facing the wall. How i hated that possition.. it brought me so many memories.. the bar... the shower... elevator.._

 _His red eyes staring right into my onlyx ones. I tears appearing once again. Was it going to be so easy forgetting him? It was going to be hella hard. I sighed weakly. Just now i noticed how tall he actually was. A head taler or so... and he smelled so nice... i wanted to throw myself in his embrance.. but ... i was too hurt.. my friend was gone, i had already erasen him from my life._

 _I saw him leaning on the one side of the entrance door and with his free hand, stretching it, he put in on the other side of the door, blocking my view of the street. He almost pinned me._

 _"Do you really like Ino so much?_ _" what?! what the fuck?! again that question. I got mad, i seriously got mad. He wouldn't stop asking me that stupid question. Why would he even care? I wanted to punch him so badly but violence wasn't my style. I didn't asnwer him._

 _"Answer me._ _" He said in a deep, husky and serious tone. He had started to scare me. Was he going to threat me?!_

 _"YES I DO!_ _" i was completely pissed off. I screamed in his face, lifting myself on my toes, now the same level as him. I looked directly in his eyes._

* * *

 ** _What? I felt anger building inside of me. I was mad at myself for not being able to stop him and i had so many oppurtunities. I clenched my teeths. Damn i was in love with that boy and i was so jealous, so so jealous._**

 ** _"Am i seriously no one to you?" i asked now in a more calm tone. "Was all that time we spent together nothing for you?_** ** _"_**

* * *

 _Why did he have to answer me such questions? All i wanted to do was go home, and cry again. I don't remember when was the last time that i didn't cry. That boy turned my life into a complete mess. Always, whenever when we were together he would ignore me. Why would they even mean something for me?_

 _I didn't asnwer him. I was too busy staring at his georgeous face. I just noticed that he was a head and half taller than me. Was i really so short? Ot he just was too tall? I felt like crying. I wanted him so badly in my life, being my lover, sharing everything with him... but now.. when i look at those hickies and the scene of Sakura and him kissing... i felt broken. I felt betrayed. I shut my eyes. I hear him cursing._

 _"You won't answer me?_ _" he now roughtly caught my arm. I tried to get away from his grip but he was way too strong. I felt like he was going to leave a bruse._

 _"Let me go!_ _" i whimped._

* * *

 ** _That boy drove me crazy. I gripped his arm, queezing it hard. I heard him whimping._**

 ** _"You can't treat me like a doll. Once you're okay, you treat me kind, and then the other minute you are ignoring me like i am a stranger!_** ** _" Izuna had started to argue._**

 ** _"You are avoiding my question, brat_** ** _" i saw him bitting his lip._**

* * *

 _How was i supposed to answer him? I.. I couldn't lie him. He was everything to me. He was all my world. I wanted him to be a part of my life._

 _I felt his grip being loosed. I hurried to open the door and closed it right in front of his face._

 _I locked it back fastly, leaning myself on it, slowly going down on my kness. I started to sob quietly. Thank god i was left alone. Aniki wouldn't come home tonight._

 _I hear Tobirama knocking rapidly. I didn't move. I didn't spoke. I just sobbed._

 _Why did it have to be so hard with him?_

* * *

 ** _Izuna went home within a second. I knocked loudly few times, but didn't recieve an answer. So.. he had started to ignore me? Just like i did? I am an ass.. an asshole.._**

 ** _I bang my head on the door, closing my eyes, wishing that everything could be different. I wanted him in my life. He was the only person i ever loved, that i ever felt happy around..._**

 ** _No soon i heard thunders. It was going to rain.. and in fact it started._**

 ** _I headed back home. The rain had made me soaked to my toes._**

 ** _When i entered i didn't even turn on the lights._**

 ** _I just threw myself on the bed.._**

 ** _All what i could do right now.. was.._**

 ** _to cry._**

* * *

 **Happy Easter!**


	18. Broken bonds

**CHAPTER SEVENTHEEN**

 **Broken bonds**

 **Monday***

Izuna slowly opened both of his eyes, gazing ober the window just to notice that it was heavly raining. He moved his look over the clock. It was about time to get up and get dressed for school. But instead of that the raven rolled on the other side and burried his face in the pillow. His eyes were red and puffy due to crying all night. He wasn't in the mood for school, neither was and the weather. He wanted to sleep all day and if it was even possible, never to weak up again.

* * *

Tobirama had already woke up and dressed. He looked over the window. Heavy rain.

"I will skip today" he sighed. The albino's eyes were puffy and red as well. He had an rings under them due to insomnia. The Senju had bearly slept last night. The boy rubbed his eyes and slowly laid on the couch. All what he could do was to stare blankly at the ceiling. Tobirama clenched his teeths, covering his face in both of his arms, heavily sighing. For a first time he had loved someone so much, that he was caring for their opinion. Was his little Uchiha mad at him? Last night was tense... How things were going to turn on from now? Toirama felt tears at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't stop them and each one drolled down his cheecks.

 **Tuesday***

"Miss Amaya, Izuna didn't come today a school?" Tobirama asked his teacher at the end of the day. Yesterday he didn't feel good and wanted to be left alone to overthink all. In conlusion, he had found out that he wanted to be with Izuna. He was going to confess. Tobirama had been waiting for the following day to come, not only because of the confession, but and because he had missed his Uchiha. A day without him felt like an year.

"Oh, I thought you knew."

"Know what?" Tobirama asked with concern, his heartbeat rising.

"It's the second day thay he didn't attend"

"What's the reason?"

"I don't know. No one had called me. I hope there's nothing bad. I thought you knew since you're friends"

Tobirama stared at the ground. They were friends? They used to be.. The Senju was so consufed. He sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Miss Amaya put her arm on his shoulder, showing her worrying.

"No..." Tobirama quetly said, almost whishpering. He left the classroom heading home.

 **Wednesday***

Tobiraman was standing on his desk, patiently waiting for his lesson to start. He secretly hoped that Izuna would come today. The albino couldn't bear not seeing him third day. And just before the bell rang, Izuna walked in stopping near Miss Amaya. They were having a convestation. Tobirama felt his heart running wild and shivers being sent to his spine. He was so happy to see him. A small smile escaped his lips. He had been waiting for so long to talk with him, hold him. He felt like a school girl whos inlove with her sempai.

On the other hand, Izuna didn't bother to look at Tobirama at all, unlike the Senju who wouldn't stop glaring at the raven. Just when their talk finished, Izuna gazed over Izuna with one of those hateful looks. Instead of sitting next to the aikido champion, he passed their desk and sat on the latest one. Tobirama tudned back to see the raven putting out his books. His smile dissapeared completely. He moved back to his previous position with face in front of the teacher. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. What was his little Uchiha doing? Did he hate him so much? Why? Just because of some hickie? Tobirama tried to ignore his thoughts and focus on the subject.

 **Thursday***

"Aw man, Izuna is badly in love!" Keita whispered to Hiroshi. The boys were having their typical aikido training after the school lessons.

"Yea! She had taken his mind." Hiroshi laughed.

Tobirama managed to hear that. He wondered what his mates were talking about. It's true that Izuna hadn't came yet, but it was typical for him to be late.

"Sensei?" The albino politely knocked on the door, asking for entrance.

"Hold on a minute" the man was talking on the phone.

"Come in Tobi, what is it?"

Tobirama entered the room as sensei stood up.

"I just... wanted to ask if Izuna would come today."

"Didn't you know?"

Tobirama sighed. What was he going to find out again?

"No..."

"Izuna quitted aikido training"

"What?!" the albino snapped out. "B-but why?!"

"He just called me to explain. He has personal problems and can't continue training. He seemed very dejected on the phone call. You know something? Is he alright. Even if he had quit, he had been my student and he's a good boy so it's normal to worry"

"No sensei, Thanks for telling me" Tobirama clenched his teeths.

"But the rest of the boys are joking that Ino had taken over him and he's badly inlove." the man chuckled.

Tobirama felt his stomach shrunk. Both ideas were awfull. What could happend to Izuna? Is he in danger or he had quit just because of Tobirama? Or... he was really inlove with Ino...

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Do you really love Ino?" Tobirama asked._

 _"YES I DO!"_

 _~End of flashback~_

Tobirama cursed under his breath.

 **Friday***

The lessons have ended, each student heading back home. Izuna looked over for his phone to see if he had any calls from Madara. Madara... he had some health problems and Izuna would act over protective. He had lost 5 kg for a week and Izuna had started to freak out. He felt it as his duty taking care of his aniki. The young Uchiha bit his lip.

As he was waoking home someone pulled him by the shoulder. He sharply turned back. Izuna gazed over the person who stopped him.

"W-wait!" Tobirama didn't know how to continue his sentance. He just badly wanted to see Izuna, talk with him and touch him. Like they used to do as a foreplay. Oh, how he missed kissing those seductive lips of his. A silence ruled for a moment. Tobirama looked straight in those beautiful onyx orbs. Now watching him so cold and emotionalness. So it was true the rumour that Uchiha were insensible..

"I am waiting" the raven said calmly. No answer came back. Izuna sighed and continued his way home.

Tobirama hissed. He couldn't believe at himself for being so weak. His eyes looked at the boy wo was his lover, his crush since childhood, walking away once again.

 _Izuna... i don't want you to leave me once again... I don't want to lose you.. I want.. I want to be with you. Love you, hold you. Kiss you._

He ran and approached his friend once again. Before being able to say anything, Izuna screamed in his face.

"Go away!" it seemed that the raven was pissed off. Could it be really that Tobirama annoyed him so much?

"Do.. do you really think that by changing your seat and qutting aikido the bond we have made will be lost so easily? That it will be broken?!" but he Senju didn't stop here. He continued "Even if you change your seats, class or school we will be in the same city! This bond will be never broken!" he said in a rised tone.

Izuna frowned before answering "A bond? We have made a bond?" the Uchiha said now sarcasticly with a smirk on his face.

"You serious...? .. During all those months, since you have came back.. all that had happened.. means nothing to you. You have forgotten how you would act like a puppy around me? Desperate for my attention?"

Izuna closed his eyes moving away his head, averting Tobirama's gaze. His friend was right. Izuna used to act patheticly, desperate for some attention. But.. since that night in the olive grove.. something in Izuna had been broken.. and it was his heart. Izuna sighed.

"Yes.. and i apologise"

"What?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"I was annoying.. You had the right to ignore me. So please, leave me alone now." Izuna tried to fool his feelings that he no longer loved Tobirama. He wanted badly to escape from his, from this city, from all those familiar faces. It was a wrong decision coming back in Tokyo. The raven knew completely good that even changing seats, city or country.. Tobirama would have always a piece in his heart. And he hated that.. he hated being so naive, so good.. so loving... but he was like that.. Izuna could never ever forget Tobirama.

"Do.. do you even KNOW why i did that?!" Tobirama screamed in Izuna's face.

Izuna sighed. He was tired of all those games. He just wanted to get away from Tobirama, go home and see his brother. Izuna used to care for Tobirama's opnion but now.. it had changed.

"I don't care"

The Senju frowned "How can you act like that from so sudden?"

"Weren't you the same?" Izuna crossed his arms in front of his own chest. "You would act good, and then cold. You had so many oppurtunities.. but choosed to act like an asshole."

Tobirama gazed over the floow. The Uchiha was right. He had been acting like one.. indeed he was one. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Who said I am?"

"You.. you changed only when you saw the hickied from Sakura"

Izuna slighly blushed. What was he supposed to say? Well.. he didn't care anymore for his pride.

"Because i was in love with you" he said in one breath.

Tobirama's eyes wide opened. Izuna.. had he really told that? He said it so suddenly... so freely..

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" Izuna said calmly. But in truth, his inner was burning on fire. He had managed to calm his heartbeat, looking completely emotionless. Tobirama pursed his lips. Izuna was so brave.. and he.. he had been acting like a coward.

 _What.. what if i confess my feelings? What if he rejects them... What if he doesen't love me anymore... He said he was in love with me.. he was.. is he now? Maybe his feelings had dissapeared, but is it possible to go away so fast? What if he loves someone else.. Damnit, Damn it Tobirama. You jerk!_

Tobi's heartbeat had started to beat fast with each minute. He felt his body getting warmer as his palms started to sweat.

"Izuna..."

"..?" the raven raised his eyebrow awaiting his friend to speak.

"I..." the albino said with shaking voice. He felt how the time had stopped. In front of him was standing the love of his life. The boy who was his first crush, his first heartbreaker.. He had never stopped loving him, even for a second, even when they had been separated for so many years. A slight bush covered his cheecks. Was he blushing for real? He thought it was the first time he'd blush, and it was true. He wandered before continued his speech, trying to calm himself. He noticed they were in front of the entrance of the olive grove. A nostalgic smile crossed his face.

 _I.. I love you!_

BRR;

Tobirama's phone rang. Izuna still was waiting for his friend to spoke. His eyes waiting curiously. Didn't he tell him? Or it was just his imagination? Were his thoughts really so loud? It took him quite a few minutes to understand. He finally picked up the phone.

"Tobi, dad had arrived in the city. Before you go home please buy some ingredients from the supermarket. Whatever you buy i will cook it. I will arive home on time."

Tobirama stood with wide open eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"You there?" Hashirama asked.

"Y-yes" the albino bearly spoke.

"I'm counting on you"

Tobirama closed the call with shaking hands. The perfect timing was ruined once again. Oh, how he hated when Hashirama would do that. He looked at Izuna. His curious onyx eyes wouldn't stop watching his red ones.

"So?" the Uchiha spoke.

Tobirama was left speechless.

Izuna sighed. "As i thoghts, you're waisting my time" and he continued his way home as the albino stood at his place, bitting his lip. He facepalmed himself.

 _I am an idiot.. an complete idiot.. will things get ever get better?_

He turned back and headed home. Now his heart completely broken.

* * *

 **Please, leave a review ^^ give your opinion on the story, because i hesitate shall i finish it or no D:**


	19. Thumor

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**  
 ** _Thumor_**

"Nii-san..?" Izuna seeked for his brother as he entered their house. He removed his shoes, leaving the bad on the dinning table. The young Uchiha saw his brother making the dinner.  
"Hey" Izuna petter Madara on the shoulder. "Are you feeling better?" he asked with concern.  
Madara just nodded.  
"Sit down. I will finish. Sorry for being late" a small sad smile escaped his lips as he watched Dara moving his way to the table and sitting on one of the chairs.

 _~Flashback_

 _Izuna got woken up by a loud crack. He lazily stood up from his bed. He thought Madara already came home._

 _"Izuna? Aren't you at school?"_

 _"Nii-san.." Izuna whined. He fastly threw himself in Madara's embrance, starting to cry heavily. The elder Uchiha wide opened his eyes._

 _"Hey? Hey?! What's wrong?!" Madara tried to catchi his otuoto for the shoulders in order to lift him up so their faces would meet, but the raven was holding his brother in too tight hug._

 _"Nii-san... Madara-nii.." Izuna repeated over and over through whimps._

 _"Shh..shh.." Madara petter his younger brother on the head in order to calm him down. No soon Izuna had stopped to cry, now only hiccing._

 _"Let's sit on the couch and talk, shall we?" Dara suggested as Izu nodded._

 _Both males sat on the couch. Izuna wipped away his tears with shaking hands. He triet to catch his breath due to the heavy crying._

 _"You look horrible.. what happened?" Madara tried his best to stay calm in order to make Izuna talkative. If he had rush things, nothing good would happed and Izuna wouldn't share anything._

 _"I.." he whimped "I am badly inlove and ... nii-san.. it hurts here.. " Izuna pointed his chest "my heart hurts. It's like it's bleeding"_

 _Madara's eyes got wide opened. Did he hear right? Izuna was in love? The elder Uchiha knew exactly that feelings. It was the sweetest pain in the world .He was happy that his brother had someone who he had loved. It meant that Izuna would hang out more and find new people. He was going to make new friends. But madara as and a bit of sad. His beloved outouto's heart had been already broken. Madara had felt it himself. Well... not with Hashirama of course, but with someone else and the Senju was his remedy. That's why he would trust people hard and be reserved around them, avoiding any kind of relationships._

 _"Izuna..." Madara spoke, petting his brother on the hair "That's both good and bat"_

 _Izuna moved his head in order to look his brother directly in the eyes. His beautiful onyx eyes were still puffy._

 _"Wh-why?.. I don't understand anything.." he hicced._

 _"You see" Madara smiled warmly before lecturing his little brother "You have already fallen for someone. When you're in love you want to be a better person, that's why and you put more effort in everything you'd do. Being in love is nice. It teaches you to care for others, who have no blood-bond with you and you become selfless. You forget about yourself. But.. on the other hand.. you have two options."_

 _Madara was explaining patiently, his brother listenint carefully as he had calmed himself completely, no more hiccing._

 _"Two options?" Izuna asked curiously, rising his eyebrows._

 _"The person you like might answer your feelings. That's situation A. If he/she answers them, then you'll be the most happy person in the world. And situation B is when you are being rejected. Well.. then there's no cure"_

 _Izuna's eyes had storted to fill with tears once again but he managed to hold them back and letting no single of them to roll down his cheeks._

 _"Izuna.. if you cry, you'd feel better"_

 _Izuna smiled sarcasticlly._

 _"I think there are no tears left. I had cried my soul out"_

 _"You're strong. After all, you're my brother. You will overcome that pain" Dara winked as Izuna chuckled "Remember, no evil is permanent"_

 _The young Uchiha took a deep and long inxale. His brother was right. Tobirama was his first crush, but he wouldn't be his last.. at least the raven hoped so._

 _"So" Izuna jumped in surprise coming back in reality as he got apart from his thoughts, hearing Madara's voice "Who's that person. Do i know him/her?"_

 _Izuna blushed._

 _"Are.. you blushing" Madara said smiling._

 _"It's ..."_

 _"It's Tobirama, isn't it?" Dara slighly bushed his own shoulder into Izuna's in order to teache him._

 _"H-how did you know?"_

 _"Oh, silly. It was obvious."_

 _"Obvious?" Was Izuna so easily to be read?_

 _Madara nodded "Other's may not know you well, but i have rised you. I have noticed how your eyes would lit whenever you hear his name. How you'd smile around him. You didn't go out from the house for a month when we moved because of him, right? I am sure tha'ts the reason. And the advice you asked from me, before few days.. about your friend.. that was a piece of advice for you."_

 _Izuna bit his lip. So he was acting like a puppy around the Senju?_

 _"You ming telling me what happened?" Izuna hesitated at first. He had some doubts rather should he share, because his brother was a freak and might kill the albino. No soon he had started to tell his story._

 _..._

 _Madara clenched his teeths as Izuna told the last word of his story, now leaning his back at the couch._

 _"That bastard!" the eleder Uchiha cursed._

 _"Nii-san. I shared you because i trust you and beg you to tell no one.. Promise me."_

 _"I promise.. Can i just kill him?"_

 _Izuna laughed "Nii-san!"_

 _"Okay, okay!" Madara smiled. "You should laugh more"_

 _Izuna smiled back "I will. From now on. I promise"_

 _The raven jumped in his brother's arms, hugging him tightly, but suddenly Madara whimped in protest. Izuna backed up fast looking at his brother confused._

 _"What.. was that?" Izuna asked as Madara held his wrist._

 _"Nothing Izuna. Let's go and have afternoon nap, okat?" He fastly stood up from his seat, but Izu managed to grab his arm and lift the sleeve of the blouse, explosing the skin. His eyes wide opened._

 _"Brother..?" Izuna saw a bruise on his skin. Madara fastly pulled back._

 _"It's nothing!" He tried to move but his vision got blurry and felt his stomach getting sick. He hurried to reach the sink and threw up._

 _The other raven didn't move from his spot with wide open eyes. What was that? He closed his eyes and bit his lip, remembering a particular scene. His mother.. in the hospital.. threwing up over and over.. Izuna opened his eyes slowly as tears rolled down his cheeks. He walked near his brother, giving him the towel as more tears rolled down._

 _"I am sorry.. to make you worry" Madara whishpered._

 _"Is.. is it the same .. as?" Izuna couldn't continue his sentance .He was shaking badly in panic._

 _"We don't know yet" Dara answered, taking the towel and drying himself._

 _"W-we?" Izuna was going to freak out._

 _"Izuna..."_

 _"Yes?" He bit his lip._

 _"I have lided you. Last night and some previous ones.. I and Hashirama would go to the hospital and-"_

 _"The hospital?! Why?!" Izuna screamed in respond, not letting his brother to finish the sentance._

 _"There.. they would take clinical studies. My blood pressure and more.." Madara stopped ans sighed.._

 _"And?"_

 _"We don't have the results yet. They will arive after a week"_

 _Izuna rapidly bit his lip. He had been doing that only when he was nervious._

 _"Are you sick of cancer? Will you die? Will you leave me as mother did?" Izuna talked fast, not being able to catch his breath._

 _"Izuna.. Izuna.. calm down. It might not be cancer. I won't die, silly" Madara caught his brother for both of his shoulders, shaking him roughly. He really hoped that he wasn't sick of cancer, and tried to lie to himself. "Don't cry, please" He put his brother in a tight hug, trying to comfront the younger Uchiha._

 _"I-I am so sorry" Izuna had been continuing to cry "I am so sorry for being s-so selfish.. For not being able to spot your paint.. your sickness.. I am sorry, so so-ry" he said through whimps._

 _"Shh.. It's alright. It's fine" Dara tried to comfort him. He smiled. His brother had been so loving and caring. He really deserved someone. Someone who would love him and cherish him. He pulled away from the hug, wipping away the tear's from his brother's face._

 _"Don't cry. I am here." Izuna slightly nodded, hiccing._

 _"Promise me.. you.. you won't leave me.."_

 _"I promise" and Madara kissed his brother on the forehead._

 _~End of SUPER LONG FLASHBACK :D~_

Once the dinner was ready, Izuna put a fork and a knife in front of his brother. Madara had been on special diet. The doctros had been watching over his weight. Slowly he had started to puch back the weight he had lost.

"What do we have for dinnee?" Dara asked.

"Chicken and letuce salad" Izuna smiled as he put the plate in front of his brother. He sat beside him, taking a glass of wine.

"You won't eat?" Madara questioned.

"I am not hungry" The raven was worried nought for his brother. And today that he saw Tobirama.. he had completely lost appetite.

"Don't get drunk, okay?" Dara joked. Izuna weakly smiled.

"I won't" a glass of wine would make him relaxed.

"Did you see Tobirama today at school? Hashirama told me in the morning that he's under the weather. Seem's Hashi doesen't know what had happened"

Izuna nodded. "Yes, i saw him"

"And?"

"Nothing. I walked away. I don't want to have anything in commun with him"

"What if he really loves you?" Madara said as he slowly chewed his bite.

"It's not important. It doesen't matter anymore" Izuna really wanted to erase the albino from his life, but fooling his feelings was the hardest thing.

"You sure?" Dara raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. whenever i see him i want to threw myself in his arms and kiss him.. but i will manage to stay strong" Izuna finally took a sip.

"Maybe you should try and be together"

"Right now.. after i had seen his true side.. he's so moddy. I don't want to have such person in my life. Plus that, I want to focus on my studies and take care of you"

Madara smiled.

"I am not a kid, Izuna. I am your older brother."

Izuna smiled as he got up to take Madara's medicine and give it to him.

"Make sure you eat the whole salad. When you're done, leave the table as it is. I will fix it and wash the dishes. Don't forget to drink you pills"

Madara smiled. "I won't. Thanks."

and Izuna headed to his room.

* * *

 **Please, leave a review ^^**


	20. Eggs

**CHAPTER NINETHEEN**

 _ **Eggs**_

It was almost midnight. Izuna was studying over for 2 hours. He needed a break so he walked downstairs and took a glass of water. He wondered what was he supposed to make for breakfast the next morning. Izuna fastly checked the note which the doctor had given him with the strict diet. Madara was supposed to eat two eggs with a slice of bread. The Uhiha opened their fridge to check if he had the ingredients. He cursed under his breath,

"Seems i had forgotten to buy eggs" he whispered.

Izuna slightly opened Madara's bedroom door. He was sleeping peacefully. The raven smiled. He put on some jacket and a pair of shoes. He quietly went out of the house. Izuna was going to the 24h supermarket. It was about 20 minuted by foot. Thank god the night wasn't one of the cold ones.

As he entered he bought 10 eggs. He spot his facourite marshmallows and checked if he had enough money to buy some. Bingo! A small smirk appeared on his face. But then remembered Madara and his diet. It was forbidden fot him to eat sweets. Izuna left the package andsighed. It would suck if Izuna ate in front of hi nii-san. That was the worst tease.

When he payed the eggs he headed back home. He walked slowly, holding he bag carefully where the eggs were laid in.

His eyes spotted drunk teenagers.

"Disgusting" he quietly said. They were so young, yet so wasted.

Izuna sighed.

* * *

"Didn't she call you?" A redhead asked.

"Gaara, how many times should i repeat myself?!" Sai nearly screamed in anger.

"Don't get mad, dammnit!"

"Maybe that guy already fucked her" Kiba joked.

Sai glared over his friend.

"Hahah, sorry!" Kiba laughed loudly.

"Hey" Gaara spoke "look there"

"Hm?" Sai looked at the direction that Gaara was pointing.

"Isn't that him?" Kiba asked.

"Izuna... Uchiha.." Sai said in threating tone.

"Wanna have some fun?" Kiba suggested with a wide smirk on his face.

"That's so old-fashoned!"Gaara tried to stop his friends from doing such nonsence.

"That's actually a good idea" Sai smiker too.

"Oh boy.." Gaara facepalmed himself. "This will lead nothing good."

* * *

Someone stood up in front of Izuna blocking his way to continue. He raised an eyebrow. There were two boys. He had seen them before. Both of them were the following class. But was someone behind them? It was... Sai.

Sai moved forwards, now standing in front of Izuna,

"Sai.." Izuna narrowed his eyes. He tried to act as calm as possible.

"Ho, ho! Look who we have got here!" Sai said sarcasticly.

"You have bought two friends of yours? Why? You too scared to meet me by yourself?" Izuna smirked. Since he had found out about Madara and his sickness he was a bit of recless. He didn't care anymore for anything. Sai wide opened his eyes. He grabbed the raven by the T-shirt.

"Wanna fight?!" Sai threathened him. The two boys now surrounder Izuna.

"I am not in the mood for that" Izuna chuckled in a devilish way. "Got more important things to do than wasting my times with trashes like you"

Sai hissed. Gaara loked at Izuna's arm.

"Oh, like what? Cooking?"

"So gay!" Kiba laughed "That's women bussines!" he grabbed roughtly the badfrom Izuna's arm.

The Uchiha glared over them. "Give it back" he said in a serious tone.

"Oh, and if i don't? What will hapend?" Kiba teased as he unpackacked the bag, showing the eggs.

"Eggs?" he laughed.

"Throw some" Gaara suggested.

"Opps" Sai said with a huge smirk on his face as all of the cracked on the ground.

Izuna closes his eyes in order to calm himself down. Violence wasn't his facourite words, so he had to keep patient.

"Kids.." he just whishpered.

Tthe trhee of them managed to hear that. Kiba punched Izuna in the face. The Uchiha almost fell down. He put his arm on his mouth, his lip had started to bleed.

"Don't you ever call me kid again!" Kiba screamed.

"The Uchiha thinks he's so superiour. A beathing might cool off his head." Gaara said.

The three of them surrounded Izu. He let out a heavy sight. Why couldn't things just be as he wanted? Izuna just wanted his goddamn eggs.. but now.. they were cracked.. broken. Someone pulled him by the ponytail from the back as Sai punched him in the stomach. Izuna hadn't any time to realize what was happening. The one who had pulled his ponytail, had gotten the raven in a strong grip, wich made Izuna unable to move. The boys dragged him in some dark alley. Izuna knew perfectly that he stood no chance in beating them. It was impossible and unfair. 3vs1.

"J-just because I-ino duped you and went out on a d-date with me, it does not mean you c-can beat me r-andomly" Izuna bearly spoke. The boys had been hitting him in the face. Izuna tried to cover his face but suddenly they stopped.

"You already fucked her, didn't you?!" Sai said throught clenching teeths.

"She's too good for you." Izuna said with a wide smirk on his face.

"He still can talk?" Gaara was amazed. He tightened his fist and was ready to gift Izuna another of his previous punches but the raven managed to slip throught them and get out of the alley, showing now on the street. Suddenly he bumbped into someone. He held his head in order not to fall because his forehead was badly injured. Suddenly he felt arms being wrapped in order to make him even more stabled. He gasped in surprise. Did the boys catch him once again? Could they be really so fast? No. It wasn't them. He could smell a similar parfume. He wide opened his eyes when he realized whose it was. Tobirama!

"Izuna?" the albino raised an eyebrow but as soon as he noticed the blood coming down from the raven's forehead and lips, his eyes got wide open.

"There he is!" Kiba screamed as the rest of the boys came after the dog-lover. Tobirama blinked in surprise. It didn't took him quite long to realise the situation.

"Did they do that to you?" the albino said with deep and husky voice. Izuna shivered. It had been the first time that he'd see Tobirama in such manner. The Uchiha didn't answer.

"Izuna.." Tobirama got his grip tightened "did they beat you?"

The Senju was scaring him. The little Uchiha gulped.

"Yea, we did it" Kiba said it pridely.

Tobirama narrowed his eye. He let go slowly of Izuna, now being in front of the Uchiha as a defender. Izuna stepped back in fear. He was breathing heavily. The raven knew exatly good that Sai was a coward and would run right away.. but the other two.. Tobirama looked damn serious. Izuna shut his eyes, hoping that nothing bad will happend. It was just enought for Tobirama to lecture them so they wouldn't do it second time. But the albino had gotten different intensions.

"Who started it?" he asked.

"It was me!" Kiba said as he put both of his arms on his waist, showing how fearless he was.

Tobi smirked. From sudden he grabbed the teen by the collar and punched him hard on the face, broking his nose. Kiba screamed in pain as his nose started to bleed tense. Someone jumped on the Senju's back. It was Sai. But Tobirama was the aikido champion. Within a few seconds, Sai was now lying at his back, arching from pain. Just by two movements he had beaten two of them.

"Wanna join them?" Tobirama said as he walked towards Gaara. The ginger was shaking badly in fear, completely fearless.

On the other hand, Izuna was watching with wide open eyes. Right now... Tobirama was so cool. His heart had started to beat wild once had been trying to fortget him over a month.. but it was hard. Tobirama had gotten into a fight just to protect Izuna. He went so far.

As Tobirama was about to approach Gaara, Kiba hit him in the head with some glass bottle that he had found on the street.

Tobi's vision got blurry for a moment. He caught his head in one of his arms, trying to concentrate.

"Tobi!" Izuna screamed in the background.

Once the albino heared his voice, he got back into reality. He turned back ang grabbed Kiba's punch wich was awaiting and shove the boy on the wall. He had started to hit him merceslly.

Izuna bit his lip. Kiba had started to go out of consciouness.

Tobriama was going to kill him for real.

"Stop!" the raven screamed but his friend continued.

"Tobi!" he hurried to go near him, trying to calm down Tobirama. "Stop, please stop!" he had now grabbed him ny the arms, trying to stop the punches. You will kill him!" the raven screamed once again as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. Tobirama turned his face to see Izuna. Those eyes.. and he finally stopped. He had let go of the boy. Gaara hurried to pick Kiba up and run away, leaving Sai behing. No soon the brunette ran like a scared rabbit as well.

"..."

No one of the males spoke. Izuna was watching the ground. left speechelss. He was still shaking. Tobirama had acted so insanse. He was scared of making an eye contact.

"Izuna?" the raven gasped as he felt Tobirama holding him for the shoulders.

"Are you badly hurt? You want to go to the hospital?" Tobirama asked, being worried for his friend. Izuna just shook his head as response "no".

"Thank god" The Senju let ouf a long and heavy sight. Izuna's heart had been still beating fast but managed to look calm.

"A-are you insane?" Izuna screamed. Tobirama blinked in response.

"You could have killed them!" he scolded.

"So you're worrying for them but not and for yourself?" Tobirama asked as Izuna frowned.

"I was trying to say that... that you shouldn't go so far.." Izuna now lifted his head, making and eye contact. Tobirama cupped his face.

"Look at yourself. You're a mess. Your forehead is bleeding badly, and so is your lip. You already have a bruise on your cheeck. Did they hit you anywhere else?" Tobi asked with concern.

"Only a few punches in the stomach but it's alright. Guess my face is more damanged."

"But still so georgeous.."

Izuna blushed. Wait...Tobirama.. he was way too close.. just like before. He felt his heart beating fast once again. His blush got even farker as Tobirama passed over his fingers around Izuna's lip to see how damaged it was.

Izuna closed his eyes as he remembered the scene in the elevator. Tobirama touching his lip and then suddenly coming a kiss. He had stollen Izuna's first kiss. The Uchiha could feel the albino's breath.

"They have damaged your bottom lip." Tobirama pointed out "my favourite one.." he whispered.

Izuna felt like hypnotized but he prefectly knew what would come nect. Something inside screamed "NO!" and he fastly pulled away.

"That.. that's wrong!" Izuna nearly screamed.

"It's not if we both want it.." Tobirama started to walk towards Izuna.

"Don't come any closer! I don't want anything from you! Just go away already!" Izuna now screamed. Tobirama felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry" he stopped.

Both didn't spoke for a minute.

"But..." Izuna said,looking away "thanks for standing for me"

Tobirama smiled "Anything for you. Can i help you somehow? Maybe call a taxi or?"

"Actually.. there's one thing you can do"

"Hm?" Tobi raisen an eyebrow.

* * *

"You serious?" Tobirama laughed.

"Dídn't you want to help me?" he raven asked. Tobi nodded.

"Then pay those eggs"

Tobirama continued to laugh as he gave the money to the cashier.

* * *

"But why eggs?" The Senju asked chuckling, as they walked away from the market.

"They cracked mine.. and i din't have enough money to buy new ones.. They are for aniki"

Tobirama smiled. That boy...

"See you" the albino sweetly smiled.

Izuna nodded and he headed back home. He didn't ask where Tobirama was going, because they shared the same bath way home, and Tobirama went to the opposite one. The raven didn't even bother to ask. Bu he was completely confused. He hadn't known shall he avoid his crush or no..

 _Don't you dare to think of that!_ Izuna sighed.

On the other hand, Tobirama had been asked by his father to go to some man's office and take the documents Butsuma had came in Tokyo for.

During his way, he wouldn't stop smiling. He had a moment alone with Izuna once again.. just like before.. He was so glad that the raven got beaten. Even if it sounder outrageous. The Uchiha deserved it because of the date with Ino. He needed his ass to be whipped up. If that didn't occur, Tobirama wouldn't have the oppurunity to meet Izu. They even talked.. and those eggs.. Tobirama laughed.

Izuna was weirdo for shure. But that was the main reason why Tobirama loved him. He was something different.. something new and exotic.

The Senju smiled as he sand himself a childish song, being cheerful more than ever.

* * *

 **Please review. I hope you like it. The chapters are becoming too much but i promise the end is near :D Keep tuned in!**


	21. Plan

**CHAPTER TWENTEETH**

 _ **Plan**_

"Madara-nii? You ready?" Izuna asked, peeking his head behind the door. His brother was supposed to meet the doctor today. The older Uchiha nodded as he grabbed his sack where all the documents were in. Just before they walked out, Madara jumped in realization, remembering what he was supposed to do. He almost forgot. He was a bit of nigligent recently.

"Is there something you had forgotten?" Izuna asked

"Actually.." Madara spoke

 _~Flashback_

 _Madara and Hashirama were talking on the phone the same day, early in the morning, before Izuna had woken up._

 _"Will we go today to the doctor?" Hashirama asked._

 _"Hashi, since my brother found out about the sickness, he wouldn't leave me alone. He'd be overprotecting. If we go, he has to come too." Madara patiently explained to his lover._

 _"If he comes, it means i won't come" Hashirama sadly said._

 _"why?" Madara asked curious._

 _"Love, you have forgotten. You're allowed to go only with one companinon"_

 _"Oh" Madara sighed "Sorry... I am a bit of-"_

 _"It's okay" The Uchiha hould hear Hashirama smiling._

 _"Thank you for understanding" Dara smiled back._

 _"I love you" Hashirama chuckled._

 _"I love you too" the raven's smile getting bigger._

 _"But.. I wish i could come instead. We don't see eachother so much not.. and i really do miss you, you know.." Madara loved how honest Hashirama would always be._

 _"I miss you too" Dara admitted._

 _"I have a plan, if you want me there.. of course." Hashirama joked._

 _"Care to share?"_

 _"Well.. you see.."_

 _~End of flashback._

"Izuna, Hashirama was supposed to come with me today and we had plans together"

Izuna sighed "Fine. But next time it will be me who would come"

"Sure" Dara smiled "Can you do me a faveour?"

"Depends on what is it?" Izuna raised an eyebrow.

"Tobirama has some minor illness. Can you watch over him, since Hashirama will be with me?"

The younger Uchiha snapped out.

"Me?! Why me?! I heard their father came back to the city. Can't he watch over his son?!" Izuna complained.

"Please" Madara begged "Hashirama took cafe of me for so long. I am asking you to do it just for one single day. Plus that.. they don't get along with their father so much"

Madara hoped that the plan wuld work out. Hashirama had told him that Tobi was madly inlove with Izuna. The raven knew perfectly that his otouto hadn't forgotten the albino yet. So it would be a good opporutinity to get along once again. In truth, Madara never liked Tobirama, because he was always resevred and cold towards people. But he overhtought it and find out that Madara is the same himself. Both of the males were protective for the ones who they loved. Madara really wanted someone who would make Izuna happy and protect him, so he thought maybe that was the right guy.

"Nii-san.." Izuna sighed.

"Please.." Madara smiled.

"We will see. You'd better go in order to not be late."

"Think of it, please. See ya" he waved ofr goodbye.

Izuna hissed as his brother walked away. The raven started talking at himself.

"What's wrong with my brother?! He never used to like Tobirama and now all from sudden he asks me to take care of him" Izuna put his finger on his mouth, thinking "something smells funny here. He can't be so sick to change his opinion. He never changes his opinion" Izuna clenched his teeths. "He didn't bother me to ask for the bandages on my face. Does he already know what happened? Only Hashirama could have told him.. if Tobirama had shared.. or he's so oblivious" Izuna jumped in surprise "What if ... what if Tobirama feels bad from the hit last night? Oh god! It's all my fault!"

Izuna fastly grabed his coat, kneeling to put his shoes on but stopped.

"Izuna.. what are you doing? You trying to act like superman? Helping everyone?! I don't care for him. I do not love him.."

"..."

"UGGHHH!" He cursed under his breath, pulling some hairs in his maddness "I am crazy for sure! I'm even talking with myself" The raven facepalmed himself. Izuna closed his eyes,taking a deep and long breath.

"I hate myself! for being so good!" He frowned before putting the shoes on and leaving the house.

* * *

 **Please review ^^**


	22. Cursed clan

**CHAPTER TWENTYONETH**

 _ **Cursed clan**_

Izuna stopped in front ot a supermarket. He thought it would be a good idea if he had bought something and cook Tobirama. He clenched his teeths. Why did he have to do that? Just because of Madara or he felt guilty for last night? He sighed before entering.

* * *

"These should be fine" he thoughts. He head to Tobirama's house with a big bag. His heart was pumping faster and faster with each step he took. Once he was in front of the door, he closed his eyes and took a deep inxale, trying to stay calm. He opened them as he heared a male voice coming from inside. Damn, that man talked so loud. Was he dead or what?

"Must be his tather. So there's actually someone to take care after him"

Izuna was about to leave but he looked over the bag in his hand. He sighed. The raven was about to knock, giving it to Tobirama and leaving right away. The purachases were for him anyways.

He suddenly froze.

 _Did i hear correct?_

Izuna tried to hear the converstation that the Senjus were having, perking his ears. He remained completely quiet.

"Your brother went out again with that Uchiha bastard?" the man was yelling now. Izuna's eyes got wide open. Was he talking about Madara?

"Dad, let him do whatever he wants. He is big enough" it was Tobirama. His voice sounded different. So he really was sick. Madara was right.

"I won't never accept such relationship. All of the Uchiha's are cursed!"

"Dad, not that again..." Tobirama cought.

"Atleast it would be good if he had some contact with the main head of the Uchiha/ Then Hashirama could have used him for information"

"What are you talking about?" Tobirama asked. It seemed that he bearly could speak, his throat completely sore.

"Yea, you were small. Remember Tajima Uchiha?"

Tobirama nodded "So?"

"He was their father. Do you know why he really killed himself?"

"Because of the freat loss of his beloved wide, i guess?" Tobirama asked .

"Ha! Bullshits!" he screamed even more. Izuna was carefully listening each sentance of the elder.

"He had drug problems. Besides that, he was the boss of their company. The one that was our rival. Once his wife got sick, the company got unstabled. He found solution in cocaine. No soon he passed away, leaving both of their kids orphans. The little one was the most damaged. But that brat was strong willed and overcame the stress. Oh, you know also what? Their father cheated milion times on their mother. Guess that's the reason why she became sick. Too buch pressure. That brat had an eye on your mother too, you know?"

Izuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. From where did he had that information? Even Izuna didn't know it himself. Was he lying? Had Madara knew about that? He closed his eyes clenching teeths.

"Izuna?" Tobirama asked in surprise.

"Yea, that's the little kiddo. You know him?" the man was surprised.

"Yea.." Tobirama whishpered.

"Don't tell me.. you have something with him!" Butshuma Senju snapped out.

Tobirama looked away "Don't be stupid dad" he faked a smile.

Izuna tightened his grip on the bag.

"If i find you lying.. you'll be in so much trouble. Don't you dare to be a friend with him!"

 _If you only knew dad... If you only knew.. he is not just a friend of mine... but my whole life_

"The Uchiha are cursed. I am telling you that again! They bring death with themselves." Butsuma said in serious tone. It seemed like a thread.

"Dad.. aren't you going to be late for your appointmnet?" Tobirama asked as he cought once again. The albino was seriously sick. He wanted to get away from his annoying father. The man nodded as he put on a coat and opened the front door. His eyes wide opened as he saw the raven in front of him. Izuna narrowed his eyes.

"Tch!" Btusuma hissed "You have a visitor"

"Hm?" Tobirama walked near his father, gazing through his shoulder.

"Izuna!" his eyes immidiately lit as a small smile formed his lips.

Butsuma walked away as Izuna turned his head, watching the man leaving.

"What brings you here?" the albino asked in happy mood. He was pleasantly suprprised to see his little Uchiha. Izuna slowly moved his head to see Tobirama, now making an eye contact.

"Brother asked me to come" the raven said in the coldest tone he could have imagined. He passed the bag to Tobirama "It's for you"

Tobirama looked inside and saw food. Had Izuna bought them for him? His heart started to beat fast as his smile got brithter, now showing teeths.

"I don't know what to say.. Thanks.." he could feel a slight blush covering his face.

"You're welcome" Izuna said as he turned back and started to walk away. He had different intensions. He was going to stay and cook something, but once he had heared the conversation, the raven quickly changed his mind. So that was the reason why noone liked Uchiha's? Because they were cursed? But what was their fault? Did they have to pay for their ancestor's mistakes?

"Wait!" Tobirama bearly screamed, facing difficulties since he had almost lost his voice. He cought before continueing on "you have brought me food.. at least come inside and let me make you a coffee or tea. I want to return you the faveour" the albino hoped that Izuna would agree and stay.

Izuna stopped and without even turning his head to face he spoke.

"No. I am the one who's returning the faveour. For standing beside me last night and buying the eggs"

"Please.." Tobirama now was begging.

Izuna turned a bit aside, glaring Tobirama with the corner of his eyes. He sighed before agreeing. Tobriama smiled once again. He was acting like an idiot around that boy but he didn't care. In fact, he was one.

Both of the boys entered the house as Izuna's expression was completely emotionless as always.

 _I will stay only for little. I am doing it because of Madara-nii. But once i am home, i am going to ask him about father and mother.._

the raven thought.


	23. Minor ilness

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO**

 _ **Minor ilness**_

"How would you prefer your tea?" Tobirama asked Izuna, sneezing. The albino grabbed a random spoon and put it in the sugar jar, awaiting for answer.

"Move" the raven commanded. Tobi looked at his right and saw Izuna standing beside him, stealing the spoon from his hand.

"Better go take a hot shower" Izuna said coldly, his face remaining emotionless.

Tobirama let out a nostalgic smile. He was happy that Izuna would come and see him, but the raven was acting so distanced. The Senju tightened his fists as his smile dissapeared. Had Izuna felt the same? Being ignored by the person you love the most, was an awful feeling.

"Still here?" Izuna asked without even bothering to look at the Senju. He had started to unpack his purachases.

"Going.." the albino nodded, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Izuna had chopped the chiken and put it to boil. He was making a chiken soup, one of the best natural medicines agains minor ilness. Once he was done, the raven searched for Tobirama's room. It didn't take him quite long to find it. On the door there was hang a note "DO NOT ENTER". The Uchiha could relate. For sure Hashirama would break the rule and enter nonstop. Just as Madara did. He weakly smiled.

* * *

Izu had changed Tobi's sheets with new ones. They smelled so nice and fresh. The Uchia made sure he had put enough blankets in order to warm up his friend.

The raven's gaze moved on some picture which was put on the rack, next to the bed. It was Tobi, Hashirama, his father and.. his mother? He looked closer, noticing that she was some beauty. Tobirama looked exactly like her, but in male version. He wonderd if he took after his father's personality, since Hashirama was a copy-paste of Butsuma.

The raven looked around. His eyes were fascinated by a picture hang on the wall. The ocean and a single ship on it. What a masterpiece! The colours were so vivid and touchy. Izuna knew that Tobirama's dream was to travel around the world by ship. It seemed that it still hadn't changed.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow, noticing something unusuall. There was some piece of papper, popping out of the corner of the picutre. He moved closer and pulled it out. A small smile espaced his lips.

~Flashback~

"T-weentyy-nineehh! Olive-shh" Tobirama said with full mouth of olives. They had been doing chalange who would fit more inside their mouth and win. Izuna had already reached 32 and gave up. The raven felt his cheeks hurting. Right now he was laughting with tears at his friend's ridicilous expression.

"Hahahahahah! You look so ugly!" Izuna tried to catch his breath.

"Thitrhy-threeh olivesh-hh!" Tobirama said pridely, beting his 12 years old friend.

"Hahaha, don't you already feel the juice going down your throath!?" the raven snapped.

"I do-oh.. it-s aw-fshul!" Izuna bursted out laughing once again. Tobirama couldn't say even a popriate sentance.

"Hold on, hold on!" he got out some small camera from his pocket. Tobirama raised an eyebrow

"Got it from aniki"

"Ahaaa..." he said as now saliva drolled his chin.

"Fine, i stole it, but he didn't give me any present for my bday .. soo! Say cheese!"

*flash!

~End of flashback~

Izuna's smile got even bigger. He was holding the picture in his arms. Tobirama had looked ridicilous on the photo. Eyes and mouth wide open by the sudden flash. Oh how he would complain about it. Izuna was even mazed that the albino still kept it. Oh how he missed the old times. He sighed.

Someone knocked on the open door. Izuna jumped in surprise and turned his head back to see Tobirama, completely naked with wet hair, having nothing but only a towel wrapped around his private areas. The Uchiha slightly blushed but managed to turn back his head, now in his previous position.

"What are you doing?" Tobe asked

"I changed your sheets" Izuna answered looking at the picture in his hands.

"I mean.. right now" the albino detailed as he moved forward, now behind Izuna. When he was close enough he looked over the raven's shoulder to see the recollection he was holding.

"Oh.. that.."

"How come you didn't throw it away? You were complaining so much not liking yourself"

"It was the only memory left being together.. so i thought i will keep it because i might never see you again" Tobirama smiled, moving his hand and grabbing one of the corners of the photo. Both of their fingers slightly touched. Izuna could feel his heart beating fast. Oh how he missed Tobirama's scent. The raven could smell him. He had used the same shampoo as in the aikido trip.. His eyes wide opened as a blush spread over all his face. Innapopriate scenes from that night in the shower appeared in his mind. Izuna sharply pulled away.

"...?" Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"You'd better dress up and to to bed" Izuna tried his best to stay calm.

Tobirama nodded.

* * *

Izuna had been holding himself still, with his palms put on the both corners of the sink. Shaking in anger he hissed. _You fool, you had tried so hard to forget him.. and it never works, neither when i moved, nor now. Fool!_

He whined before taking the tray where the soup was on.

* * *

Tobirama was sitting at the corner of the bed, watching Izuna how carefully he entered the room with some tray on his hands. The raven left it on the desk and his look moved next to the previous family photo.

"Is that your mother?" he asked. Tobirama nodded.

"She's georgoeus" Zu complimented

"Yeah.." Tobirama addmited unsure. Izuna noticed it but didn't bother to ask.

The albino continued "They live far away from us and we bearly manage to see eachother. She used to call us everyday and check how we have been doing with ani-ja, but because dad is mad about the theme jealousity, he forbid her, thinking she would call someone else."

"Pft" Zu slighlty chucked "You do take after him" he teased, as Tobirama nodded.

"They say so"

"Hn" was all he Uchiha's response.

Tobi sneezed. He shoved under the sheets.

"How do you feel?" Izuna didn't understand when he had asked that question. He wasn't supposed to care for him. Or at least he thought so...

"I think i have fever" the albino found it difficult to talk, since now his throat had been more sore than ever.

"Really?" Izuna sad beside Tobi at the corner of his bed, cheking whether he really had fever, putting his arm on his forehead.

"You're burning!" Izuna fastly pulled away his hand like he was burned. Tobirama smiled to himself. Izuna was acting way too cute. How could he switch from cold to friendly anyways?

* * *

"Take those pills" Izuna said as he gave his friend the medicine, parting with a glass of water. The Senju took them.

"Th-" he was about to thank when Izuna intterupted him.

"Don't talk. Save your voice for someone more special"

Tobirama frowned. Where did that come from now? Izuna was the most special person in his life. Tobirama really wanted to speak but it was just impossible. His voice would be completely gone.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The Senju heared Izuna moving.

"Iz.."

"Going home"

Tobirama whined in response.

"I am done here"

Tobirama made all his attept just to say one word. "Stay" and he managed to do it. He caught Izuna's wrist gently, trying to stop him.

"..." Izuna glared over him and sad next to him.

"Tobi.." he whishpered.

Tobirama shook his head, awaiting for his lover to speak.

Izuna took a deep inxale before continuing. The thing which was coming next,wouldn't be easy. The raven had to fool his feelings which was always impossible.

"I don't want you to give you fake hopes"

"?" Tobirama chuckled "I.. used to tell you the same" Tobirama's voice was deeper than ever due to the minor illness.

Izuna didn't get his point. "Oh" he answered "You're talking when we were in front ot he bakary.. yeah" he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stay as calm as possible. He was hurted so bad back then. That was the time when the raven would act like a puppy.

Tobirama contiued to speak, not caring that his voice would sound funny "I know the cake wasn't for your brother. None of you has sweet tooth"

The Uchiha moved his head away to avoid eye contact. Damn, how did he know?

"You just wanted to be with me, right?" Tobirama asked gently. But the next minute he'd cought ceaseless.

"Are you okay?" Izuna now looked Tobi in the eyes, asking with concern.

The raven laid a bit his body, now closer to the Senju's face, so he'd chek Tobirama's fever with his own forehead.

"You're worse than before" Izuna said, moving a bit away. Their faces were way too close.

The raven saw how Tobirama moved his arm next to Izuna's cheeck as few of his fingers, caught Izu's bang and moved away few hairs on the left, exposing his forehead and showing his beautiful face fully.

A silence ruled for a moment. It was an akward situation. Tobirama would stare at him with those red eyes. Izuna wanted to escape so badly but his body would just stay there and enjoy the gentle touches of his lover. He bit the insides of his cheeck once again, feeling his chest burning. Heart beating fast, his whole body felt warm.

"You avoid my questions as always" Izu bit his lip. Why did Tobirama even care? When he should have cared, he didn't. Now was too late.

"Yes, i wanted to" Izuna's small sentance made Tobi smile weakly. The albino moved some hairs behind Izuna's ear, his fingers moving down to the raven's neck, slightly touching it with the tips of his fingers. Zu shivered. His breathing got intese and he closed his eyes. Tobirama would always affect him so easily.

Izuna felt his second cheek being cupped and he moved away sharply.

"Sorry. I used to be so annoying." he had to changed the atmosphere.

"You were never annoying. I was trying to avoid you because of my fea-"

"It's not important. Lets leave it in the past. Wasn't that your motto?" Izuna said coldly.

"It's so hard to talk with you" Tobirama sighed. There was never a good timing for sharing his feelings or Izuna would always block the albino's attempt to do it.

"Whatever. Now when aniki is sick we might move away from here"

Tobirama sharply stood up, now sitting on his butt.

"What?! Why?!" he screamed but cought.

"If he has..." Izuna stopped as he felt pain in his chest. "I mean we will move back to America in order to cure him."

The albino hissed. He saw as Izuna stood up and headed to the coridoor. The raven kneeled, grabbing his shoes in order to put them on. Once he was done, he put on and his jacket.

Tobirama jumped from the bed, pinning Izuna to the door.

"Ouch!" the raven whined because he hit his head.

"Are you seriously going to leave?!" Tobirama asked in serious and demanding voice.

"I already took care of you" Izuna nodded, trying to get away from his grip. The Senju caught his shoulders, shaking them rapidly.

"You foold! I am not talking about that!" the albino screamed. Where did he manage to get so loud voice? Wasn't he sick?

"Stop! Let me go!" Zu whined "You're hurting me!" he yelled back.

The Uchiha was seriously pissed of by that anooying attitude of the albino's. Tobirama tightened his grup.

Hissing, Izuna scremed back into his face. "Can't you just dissapear? Stop persuading me, stop following me everywher!" he pushed himself away with his own arms "We won't be like before! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER! Your father is right about us, you'd better listen and boey him. We are cursed, we bring death without ouselves!"

Tobirama wide opened his eyes. So he had heard their little conversation? He looked away too ashamed. Izuna's eyes got teary. But Izuna didn't stop here.

"Why don't you maybe go to Sakura?! When i was after you, you ignored me! Then got mad and jealous because i hang out with Ino. Yes i do admit, i was jealous of the pinkette too! But no, you didn't stop here, you fucked her!"

*smack

Tobirama had slapped Izuna hard. His cheek now burning as his eyes wide open.

"Shut up! You know NOTHING! I never fucked her, i never desired her! It was you, damn it, you! You were the one who would come late at night in my dreams and steal my mind and heart away. I couldn't do it, i couldn't fuck her, because i didn't stop to imagine you and Ino..!"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"Then why you never told me anything?!" he looked directly into Tobirama's eyes with his onyx ones.

"The first time when you asked me for help with the chemistry exam, you had told me that your feelings had been gone. I didn't want to confess and look dumb"

"Ughh!" Izuna cursed under his breath "You stupid!" he screamed. "It took me a month to overcome my fear of falling in love with you once again, and i failed!"

Tobirama's eyes immidiately lit up with happiness.

"Then why don't we-"

"NO!" Izuna screamed, opening the door from his back as he was ready to run but froze.

In front of him were Hashirama and Madara. The raven glared over his nii-san.

"It was on purpose, wasn't it?" he murmured, walking away.

Madara just watched his otouto with the corner of his eyes.

Tobirama puffed.

"You'd better hurry and put on a jacket" The older Uchiha spoke, now his head facing Tobirama.

Hashirama nodded.

"I don't need one" the albino answered and followed his lover, dressed only in sweatpants and blouse.

 _You left me once.. You ran away second time... But i won't let that happen third time._


	24. My weakness

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE**

 _ **My weakness**_

The white-haired male hurried in order to reach his lover.

"Izuna!" Tobirama screamed. The raven didn't respond and just continued his way striding.

Izuna took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Damn that Senju, couldn't he just already give up?

The albino wide opened his eyes as soon as he realized where Zu was going to.

The olive grove,

"Where are you going?!" he yelled.

"As far as possible!" came out a loud answer.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He ran, now close enough to the raven, pulling his arm.

"Why are you always running away?"

Izuna clenched his teeths. "How can you be acting so normal?!"

"How do you want me to act then, huh?!" the albino raised his voice. "Why the fuck are you mad at me even?!"

Izuna pulled away from the grip "I am not mad at you! I am mad at myself! For letting myself loving you once again, because i am too good for you!" he screamed.

Tobirama knew exactly good that Izuna was way too good for him.

"I hate fallng over that trap! I shouldn't have listened Madara-nii and should have left you alone, to die caughting and sneezing and-" Izuna was talking fast, vigoriously.

"I just missed you" Tobi puffed "I wanted to see you badly"

Izuna's heart skipt a bit. Tobirama had missed him? He had wanted to see him?

The Uchiha shook his head in rejection.

"So you can see me whenever you want, but when I need you, you'd always push me away, huh!?" Izu's eyes almost became red in anger.

"I..." Tobirama spoke, but found it difficult to continue.. Like he had a stone in his throat. Expressing his feelings was the worst task.

"I am an asshole, okay? And i do realize that just now. When I saw you for the first time from so long, I thought it would be fun to flirt"

"So a flirt, eh?!" Izuna cursed under his breath.

"Let me explain for once, you damned brat!" the albino caught Izuna's shoulders, forcing an eye contact.

"but the when you told me the truth about your dissapearing I felt ashamed. Ashamed that i used to hate you for leaving me, when you had beard so much pain. I was so hurt when you left me... because i really liked you... in fact... i loved you"

Izuna's jaw slighlty dropped down by surprise

"And then the elevator, the kisses and touches we shared, the dinner with our brothers..." It was so hard to be honest with someone you loved.

"When we went on the aikido trip, these were my most memoriable and ejoyable moments. How I would make you smile and laught with my stupidity... the keys, the lamp, the shower.. everything"

"W-why are you telling me all that?" Izuna asked, looking curiously with his onyx eyes, but didn't receive an answer.

The whit-haired boy continued on "The bar... I acted so arrogantly. I nearly raped you. I am really sorry. I was mean to you just because of jealousity. I hated that I'd have to share you with Ino!"

"S-shar-"

"Yes, Izuna, damn it! Share! Don't you understand?!" Tobi snapped "I hated seeing you in someone's else emrance, someone else kissing and holding you, someone else making you smile. I wouldn't lie that I have imaged in you in my dreams. That I couldn't sleep because of you!" Tobirama was now yelling.

The raven wide opened his eyes.

"LIAR!" Izuna pushed away Tobirama's arms from his shoulders. "If you are really telling me the truth, then you wouldn't have kissed Sakura and made out! I saw you kissing her just before entering the taxi!" The Uchiha argued.

"Ughh!" Tobirama cursed "How many times should I tell you?! We never did it, never! Don't believe me? Fine!" Tobirama got is phone out from the pocket of the sweatpants. "We will call her right now!" and he dealt her."Ask her yourself!" Tobirama passed the mobile phone to Zu.

"No! Cancell, you stupid!" Izuna cancelled, before being able to connect the line "I believe you... stop" the raven whishpered.

Tobirama sighed and closed his eyes in relief. Izuna looked away from the awkward situation. It was so hard to convince Izuna at something he had different oppinion about. The Senju had been trying for so long to make Izuna believe and understand the reality. And he finally managed.. with so many argues and fights.

The white-haired male covered his face in his arms.

Izuna's gaze moved back to his lover. Was he angry, was he mad?

"Tobi, i am sorry.." he whishpered and tried to cup his face. His eyes wide opened when he heard few whimps coming from Tobirama.

"Tobi? Tobi!" Izuna lifted on his toes, now on the same level as the albino. He tried to remove Tobirama's arm, showing two red teary eyes.

Izuna's expression changed immidiately to sad one. He had never seen Tobirama so weak right now.

"I am sorry for being so weak.." Tobirama moved away his look, avoiding an eye contact due to shame.

"It's fine. It's okay" Izuna smiled sweetly. He put few hairs of Tobirama's bang backwards, exposing his forehead.

Making an eye contact, Izuna apologized. "I am the one who should apologise. I should have known that I had made you jealous and should have talked with you. Not acting so cold and mean. It's not my type of attittde.., i am sure you know" he trid to calm his lover.

Tobirama whined, before hugging Izuna tightly aroun the waist. Izuna wrapped his arm's around the Senju's neck, burring his face in the shoulders.

Tobirama took a deep inxale, smelling Izu's scent. He had smelt so sweet. In fact, he always woul'd put parfume. That's why he was so huggable and kissable. A small smile formed Tobirama's lips.

"I love you"

Izuna chuckled.

"I love you too." Tobirama repeated "You are so much different from the rest. I love how you would bit your lip whenever you are scared or nervous. How you would from from the stupiest things. The little happy kid that lives inside you.. Kind and loving-"

"Shut up" Izuna said with shaking voice.

Tobirama petted him on the hair.

"Sorry for making you cry once again" he apologised, whishpering.

"At least that time if from happiness" Zu chuckled, as it was a mix and of crying.

"Stupid..." the albino tightened his grip "Don't leave me ever again. I wouldn't know what do do without you..."

"Pft!" Izuna laughed in responce but suddenly sneezed.

Tobirama sharply pulled away "You cold?" he asked.

"No but *sneeze* smeems you had passed me your minor ilness.. *sneeze*"

Tobiram pinches Izuna's nose, joking "We'd better go home if you don't wanna to become worse"

"Stupid" Izuna poked Tobirama's cheeck "Thanks for caring"

*BAM!*

Tobirama jumped.

"Storm is coming" the raven claimed looking around to the dark clouds.

"..." Tobirama hated thunders "We'd better hurry and go home" he suggested.

Zu lifted his eyebrow "Don't tell me you're scaref of thunders!"

"I am not!" Tobirama screamed "But you see... erm... we are surrounded by trees and they attrack the thunders.. you know.. right?"

"Yeaah! They attrack the thunders..." Izuna made dumb face "Only excuses my dear!" he laughed "Seems that i have found your second weakness"

Tobirama smiled "Wrong, it's my third."

"Hm? And the other two?" he asked sarcasticly.

"The second one are closed spaces"

"And first?" the raven raised an eyebrow.

"You"

Zu blushed. The raven felt his face burning red. He fastly covered his face, murmuring "You stupid.."

Tobirama laughed. He kissed the raven's cheeck "Let's go before you get worse"

Izuna nodded.

He grabbed the albino's hand in his own.

Tobirama watched him confused.

"What's wrong? Why so surprised? Can't I hold my boyfriend?" the Uchiha teased with a smirk on his face.

Tobirama moved away his head, as blush was already spreading over rapidly.

Izuna just laughed sweetly.

* * *

 **I want to say thanks to all the followers who enjoy reading this story. Whenever i see a review of your you make me smile immidiately. I love you so much all :D Got to write 2-3 more chapters, because i want to finish it with an epic end. Thank you once again for your attention! Take care**


	25. I want to see you

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR**

 _ **I want to see you**_

"Damn you!" a loud yell woke up Tobirama. His father had been arfueing once again with someone throught the cell phone. "If you don't bring me the production until tomorrow, I will find you and things won't finish good"

The albino frowned. His father had been screaming so loud, even threathing. He prefcetkly knew that the Senju's business was actually corpuption. Tobi sleepely got up from his bed. About to open the door, someone else did.

"Tobe, come on, breakfast time. Dad is impatient.." Hashirama said smiling awkardly. Tobirama nodded.

* * *

Usually when it was breakfast, both of the brothers would have talking point and communicate ceaseless. But right now since Butsuma was there, nothing could be heard, unless silence.

"So dad, how is mom?" Hashi asked akwardly.

"Fine. She's fine" a cold answer came back, as their father continued on chewing his food. Hashirama looked over his brother as the albino shrug his shoulders. He moved his lips, talking without voice "Wha-te-ver" and rolled his eyes,

"and" both boys jumped in surprise by the sudden talk of their father. "Hashirama... how about your relationship with that Uchiha brat?"

"It's Madara dad.." Hashirama answered quietly.

"Yea, whatever" rolling his eyes, Butsuma took a sip from his juice.

"It's perfect. We get along very well" the bron haired male blushed as his father narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get too happy. Once Tobirama graduates, you're both moving to Europe with us" their father threathened. Hashirama's frowned.

"They can always keep in touch. Distance is not an obstacle for the ones who truly love eachother" Tobirama encouraged his big brother.

Butsuma laughed "Yea, right. Once you move to us, Hashirama will be married for the Uzumaki's family daughter. Business marriadge."

Hashirama wide opened his eyes, sharply standing from his seat. "What?!"

"You heard me boy"

"Father, I am not a kid anymore, and you can't use your own sons as toys for your money fetish"

Tobirama chuckled, almost going to choke with his water but stoped as soon as he saw his father's deadly glare.

"Don't raise your voice to the one who taught you to talk!" Butsuma yelled.

"You learnt us something? You consider yourself as a father?! So lame! You have no right to call yourslef parent. Parent is the one who took care of their kids. It's not just banging!" Hashirama argued.

"Excuse me?!" it was going to turn into a fight. Tobirama had to do something.

"Ani-ja, father... please"

"Tch!" Hashirama hissed, leaving the table. It was unusuall for him to get mad, he actually never gets mad. Only for the one's he truly loved.

Tobirama sighed.

"And you Tobirama?!" Butsuma snapped, making the albino bitting the insides of his cheeck in pressure "What do you have with the little one?!"

Tobrama took a deap breath. "What little one?" he acted dumb.

"Tch! You're such a coward. I already know. Peeople have seen you with him"

Tobi closed his eyes. He hated for being a member of this big family. Everyone gossiped about the Senju and tried to make bad of them.

"Do whatever you want. But if you follow your brother's steps, you can consider me as not your father. I won't allow having two gay sons"

Tobirama frowned. His brother was right. Parent's are not the one who create you, but the one who take care of you and Butsuma was nothing close to the statement.

The white-haired male politely nodded, obeying and acting like a puppy.

* * *

 **Uchiha's house***

"Hey, nii-san. Weak up" Izuna slightly pushed Madara by the shoulder.

"Mmppphh.." he murmured in his sleepy voice "What's the time?"

"9 am"

"Why so early?" he complained.,

"Just take the pill" the raven gave him the medicine as Dara swallowed it. The older turned his back and continued on his sleep routine.

Izuna smiled slightly.

He walked away from his brother room. Zu was about to go to the hospitl. The results should have been already ready. He put on some shoes and his favourite black jacket,

* * *

Izuna took a big inxale before entering.

"I hope my assuptions are wrong" he whispered to himself.

* * *

"The next one. Izuna Uchiha?" a nurse said.

Zu faised his hand.

"Come on, Mr. Mitsuki is awaiting you"

* * *

"Oh Hello Izuna. I doubt you're Madara's younger brother." the man smiled politely.

"Yes"

"Here" the doctor gave Izuna some papers "We have both good and bad news"

Zu swallowe, tightening the grip on the papers.

"I shall being with the bad one"

Izuna nodded.

"Your brother is sick. Sick of cancer."

The raven bit his lip. Same as their mother.

"It is located in the stomach. Might be inheritet or not, we still do now know. I checked on her too and here come the good news. Madara's tumor is bengin. A surgery will fix everything"

A bright smile appeared on Izuna's face.

"We had found it on time. But firstly, you have to encourage him that he won't die. He must lose no hope. I have written the rost of it in the pappers: the sympthoms, the rexabiliation and everything else. If you still have any questions, please do not hesitate and call me. I have to go now. The nurse will change my shift." the doctor smiled before leaving.

Izuna was left speechles. He felt his whole body getting warm. The little Uchiha was happy, really happy. Everything had gone so perfectly.

First Tobirama, now Madara. The raven got out of the room, hurrying to leave a message to the Senju.

* * *

Tobirama just finished washing the dishesh as his phone vibrated.

He moved to the table, taking it.

Message.

He opened it.

Izuna.

 _I wanna see you tonight._

Tobirama's heart skipt a beat as he bit the insides of his cheecks. A wide smile appeared on his face.

With shaking fingers, he fastly answred.

* * *

 _Wait me in front of the bakery, around 9pm. I love you._

Zu giggled. I love you.

The raven stared to the message for few minutes. He loved expecially the last part of it.

Singing himself a happy song, he headed back home.

* * *

"Izuna, where have you been?!"

"Nii-san!" the raven threwhimself in Madara's hug.

"Hey, hey!" Dara frowned. Zu pulled away holding his brother by the shoulders.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Madara raised an eyebrow.

"You won't die!" Zu said enthusiastically.

"Eh?!" the older Uchiha got onfuced.

"Look!" Izuna gave him the papers. "Look by yoursef!" theraven pointed some of the lined with his fingers.

Madara's eyes got wide open. A small smile crossed his lips "That explains why'd puke and have stomachaches, causing me insomnia."

"Yes! Yes!" Izuna jumped around, clapping with his hands like a kid.

"Wow, you are so happy. As if you were the sick one"

Zu frowned. "I just love you too much to lose you

Madara sighed "Told you that nothing bad will happen. Oh and.. you spent your whole day in the hospital? It's passing noon" Madara asked, looking at the clock.

Izuna blushed "I was shopping..."

"You blushing...?" Madara titled his head.

"I am going on a date tonight "

Madara narrowed his eyes "Watch out. I might have accepted Tobirama and your relationmship, but that does not mean he's my most favourite person"

Zu giggled "I didn't even mention his name. Anyways. I am going to change myself. You can take care of yoursel, right?" Izuna asked Madara as his brother watched with dumb face,

"I am not kid"

Izuna laughed once again as he went to hsi room. Madara smiled at himself. He loved seeing his precious otouto so happy.

* * *

"Nhgggh!" Izuna had spent hour chosing which new clothes to put on. "I will be late!" he hissed. The raven had spent so much time whether he shall wear a T-shirt or a blouse.

"Okay, okay. I think that's good enough" he looked himself on the mirror "Damn nice" he complimented himself.

"Hmm... now which shoes shall i put on... and my hair.. and parfume. God! I will be late!" he started to panic once again, pulling hairs in anger.

"Just don't sweat Izuna, because you will have to take a shower second time and reundo all" he rolled his eyes, frowing , scolding himself.

* * *

"Tobi, you going?" Hashirama asked as the albino nodded. "But isn't it a bit early?"

"I .. want to walk for a while" Tobirama lied. He just wanted to buy some present for his Uchiha.

Hashirama nodded. "Have fun, see ya" and the albino walked away.

* * *

"Oookay! I am ready" Izuna looked at the lock "Just in time" he put on a big amount of parfume on hismelf and checked his hair for like the 10th time "Staggering!" It was completely soft and silky. The raven winked at his reflection in the mirror

"Sometimes i can't believe how beautiful I am" and he laughed.

* * *

Tobirama's attention was caught by something shiney at the flea-market.

"Can i take closer look?" Tobirama demanded politely.

"Sure son" the old man gave him the necklce.

"Beautiful..." he whishpered. It was a necklacke with an olive pendant.

"Is it really gold?" he raised an eyebrow.

The man nodded "Yes, the olive is made by emerald and the two leaves by it's sides are golden, so is and the thread."

"I will take it" Tobirama gave the money to the man.

"God bless you my son"

"Bye" Tobirama waved politely

* * *

Izuna was already at the place, waiting for his lover to ome. The night had already started. Izuna looked as his phone. He had arrived even earlier. Zu sighed.

* * *

"I will be late as always.." Tobi whishpered. He thought of the necklace which was in his pocket. Izuna would like it so much. The albino smiled.

* * *

"Tobi, where are you..." Zu whishpered to himself, looking nonstop as his phone. The Senju had been late with 15 teen minutes. No messages, no calls. Izuna put his hands in the pockets, shivering from cold.

"Nght... i shall have put a scarf or something like that.." he whined "I will freeze..."

* * *

Tobirama was about to cross the road and the he was going to be at the back of the bakery. No soon when he stepped on the road, he saw a light, blocking his view. Some car appeared in front of him from no where, peeking from the corner of the building with max speed.

The albino didn't have enough time to react and...

*boom!"

* * *

"Stupid Senju!" Izuna frowned, cursing under his breath. A hour and half had passed since the appointment's time.

"He dumped me" the raven said slenching his teeths.

"Damn you. So you actually listen to your dad and use me just for infromation?" he had called his boyfriend million times, but no answers came back. Maybe e had forgotten about the date , or fallen asleep? Or? Izu's eyes got teary. He had spent so much hours on preparing to look good and now everything was wasted. He had been so enthusiasted, only only because of the date, but and because his brother wasn't going to die.

"Whatever..." he murmured, heading back home. His phone rang. He fastly took it from his pocked, hoping it's Tobirama.

His smile dissapeared, being replaced by frown.

"Yes aniki?"

"Izuna, where are you?!" Dara asked almost screaming.

"In front of the bakery, but Tobi didn't come."he said with sad and depressing tone "He dump-"

"You fool! Tobirama is in the hospital. He had got hit by a car" Dara yelled throught the phone.

Izuna's eyes got wide open. Heartbeat rising, his palms sweating, stomach shrinking.

"Wh-wh...at" was all he managed to say.


	26. Truth

**CHAPTER TWENTYFIFHT**

 _ **Truth**_

Izuna slowly entered the hospital. He saw his brother near the entrance door.

"Izuna..." Madara whishpered, looking at his otouto with sad expression. The raven's eyes were teary.

"Nii-san..." he whimped "where's Tobi?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

"Room B2" Madara leaned his back to the wall, with crossed arms in front of his chest. Sighing, he watched Izuna running in attempt to find the room. It was obvious how much he had loved Tobirama.

* * *

Izuna jumped in surprise when he was Buttsuma Senju in front of the door. He was cursing on the phone someone. Guess it was a bussines talk, since they mentioned a big amount of money.

The raven slowly walked towards the room. Butsuma glared over the teenager and moved away, giving way for the raven to enter.

Izuna ignored the man, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, putting the hand on the lock.

 _I hope you're fine. I hope're alright, because if I lose you, i wouldn't know what to do..._

Zu was scared but managed to overcome his fear and pushed the door lock, entering the room. His eyes got wide opened.

Tobirama was gine. He had laid in the hospital bed, having few bangades covering his face. He was talking with Hashirama.

"Hm?" the albino raised an eyebrow "Izuna!" he gasped.

"Tobi!" Zu screamed, hurrying to go near his boyfriend.

"I will leave you guys" Hashirama said but got ignored. He quetly chuckled and left the room. These two were so adorable.

Izuna bit his lip, standing beside the bed.

"Sit" Tobirama smiled weakly. Izuna, who was left speechles, sat quietly on the chair, his face gazing the floor as the cloth on his jeans got gripped by his fingers.

Tobirama streched his hand in attempt to stroke Zu's head. He felt how soft his hair actually was.

 _Seemes like he had prepared himself good for tonight. Good job Tobi, you fucked up everything once again._

Few tear drops fell on the ground. The raven was crying slightly, eyes shut.

"You fool!" he managed to say through whimps "You have no idea how scared you had made me!" it was kind of scolding.

Tobirama smiled. Izuna was really sweet.

"I am sorry.." the albino apologized, moving his arm to Izuna;s cheeck in order to cup it. The raven slowly lifted his head, making eye contact. Tobirama bit the insides of his cheeck. He hated when those beautiful onyx eyes of his would cry.

"I am fine... please.. don't cry" he whishpered, pulling Izuna into a tight hug. The raven answered it, tightening more. He bruried hsi face in Tobirama's shoulder, continueint to cry slightly. The albino stroked his hair in order to calm him. He sighed.

Izuna pulled away when he felt something hold being wrapped around his neck. With teary eyes, he looked at some necklace.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It was supposed to be given tonight... but since-"

"Tobi, it's wonderful..!" Izuna happily answered. New tears appeared in his eyes, Tobirama giggled, wipping away the tears with his second arm.

"Come on, calm down already" he said with calm and loving tone.

"I was... just too scared.. wha-what if i had lost you?" he hicced "First Madara-nii... and now you.. we Uchihas maybe do bring death whithing ourselv-"

"Shhh..." Tobirama put a finger in front of Izuna's lip, making him to shut up. "That's bullshit. Even if it was true, it would be worth dying for you" he joked.

The little Uchiha smiled weakly as the last tear rolled down his red cheecks. He dried them with one of his arms and looked down to the gift he had just received. It was really beautiful and it seemed expensive. A symbol of their love? Olive... the olive grove.

Izuna chuckled.

"Feeling better?" Tobi asked smiling.

Zu nodded, threwing himself ocne again into Tobi's embrance, giggling. The albino wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as Izuna wrapped his owns around Tobirama's neck. The Senju kissed him on the cheeck. "I love you"

"Love you too.." Zu answered back.

"At least now we both have bruises" Tobi joked as Izuna laughed.

"Do they hurt?" Izuna asked still being held in the hug. Tobirama shook his head in rejection.

"Let's re-do our date" he suggested.

Izuna nodded "Yes, let's red it" he shoved himself more into the hug, not wanting to get apart from his lover. It felt so comfortable and amazing. The raven felt protected and calm. He was badly in love with that stupid Senju and couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

*Madara and Hashirama at the hospital coridoor*

"Your brother knows the truth about your father's death" Hashirama said, sitting on a chair in front of the room. Madara sighed with closed eyes, He had been standing, his back leaning on the wall with arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I know. I will have to talk with him about it"

"I am sorry" Hashirama apologized. It was his fault for Izuna finding out the truth. Well... not personally his, but hsi father. If Butsuma had his mouth shut up, things would be different,

"It's okay" "Madara smiled back at his lover, encourageing him "It was about time for him to know the truth"

Hashirama smniled back when he was about to say something, Izuna walked out of the room.

Both males moved their looks to the young Uchiha. His eyes and cheecks had been red due to crying.

"Hashirama-san, you can enter" Izuna politely said as he rubbed his face in his sleeve, Hashirama stood up and entered the room once again.

Izuna lifted his head and looked at his brother.

"We need to talk" the older spoke.

* * *

"Izuna..."

Zu was patiently waiting for his brother to talk. "Yes?"

"When you were little and our parents were alive, you know we had a compaly, which was a rival to the Senju's, right?"

Izuna slightly nodded, confused by wgat his brother meant.

"Keeping up with such big and fameous bussines is hard for sure and a lot of pressure is followed by. Aa tought hand is needed"

Izuna raised an eyebrow, confused even more.

"Once dad has a lot of mney, he'd spend them on different women each night and cheat on mom. She had been dvoted to him and once she found out about it, she was broken down. Remember when i would always take you out for a walk or tell you to go out and play with your fiends, spending time as much as possible?"

Izuna nodded,

"During that time our parents would fight and mom would cry. Back then and the bussiness got unstabled. With time, mom got sick of cancer due to the pressure. Dad found solution from the problems in coccaine and became a drug addict, causing him problems with the police"

Izuna's eyes got wide open. He had always remebered his family like the good and loving one. Their father would bring money home, and mother would take care of them, spoiling the two Uchihas.

"As soon as mother died, father realized his mistake but was already too addicted to drugs and made suicide. The company was crushed but we had enough money left for the following years. To get by"

Izuna closed his eyes, taking a deep inxale. Everything was clear to him now. The words their mother would say in her dreams and the reason for her sickness. Izuna never knew the reason for the cancer, but he knew it had appeared with time, so it means something must have unlocked it.

"I am sorry" the raven apologised. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"You'd always say I was strong and the most damaged, but you kept hidint the truth from me.." Izuna walked closed to Madara, pulling him into a tight hug.

The elder Uchiha smiled, feeling relieved.

"We must start your rexabilitation soon"

Zu reminded his brother.

"We will" the elder raven asnwered back, smiling to the caring otouto he had "We will..."


	27. Together Forever

**CHATPER TWENTYSIXTH**

 _ **Together forever**_

 _ **this chapter contains lemon, um.. i mean.. ugh! Is a fic, a fic without lemon? :D i will mark where it starts for the ones who want to skip it.**_

*9pm, in front of the bakery*

Izuna was impatiently awaiting his lover in front of the building, tapping his foot to the ground, arms crossed in front of chest.

His eyes saw the albino running like a kid.

"You idiot, don't run!" he screamed, worrying if something wrong might happen again.

As soon as the Senju was in front of him, he smiled brightly, panting from the run.

"Hey..." he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey" Zu smiled stupidly. He saw the albino moving his hand, which was hid behind his back, showing a beautiful bouquete.

Zu's eyes got wide open.

"Ta-dah!" Tobi put the flowers in front of his own face.

Izuna sweetly laughed, covering his face with arms, due to the rapidly spreading blush.

"Hm?" Tobirama removed the flowers from his face, looking curiously at the little Uchiha. A small smile escaped his lips.

"You're so bad at hiding your emotions" he joked.

Izuna freed his face, taking the flowers in his arms.

"They are beautiful.. thank you" the raven took closer look. They were rosses, many rosses, expecially white one. He blushed even more.

"I'd choose white one because they remind me of you. Kind and pure..." Tobirama explainded,

"You stupid..." Izuna hugged Tobirama as the albino kissed his forehead.

"I see you're wearing the necklace" Tobirama pointed out, looking to the raven's neck.

"Yea" he looked down to the jewelery as well.

"Well, shall we go?" The Senju hold out his arm like a gentleman in the old time movies, smirking.

Izuna rolled his eyes, making a dumb face before grabbing it. "Yes, sir" he joked, laughing.

"My sweet Uchiha!" The Senju screamed out from no where, pulling Izuna closer as he wrapped one of his arms around his neck, walking like that.

"Watch out the flowers, you idiot!" Izuna complained, scolding but it seemed like Tobirama ignored him because the grip got tigher and his smile brighter.

Izuna smiled back, snuggling into Tobi's chest.

* * *

Izuna's eyes immidiately lit up as he saw a gameplay, where once you hit the right spot, you could win a prize. Tobirama noticed his boyfriend's look and spoke. "Want me to win you the plushie?"

Izuna moved his look to Tobirama, smiling brightly "You will?" he asked enthusiasted.

The albino nodded, petting the raven by the hair. He headed to the place.

"I will play for the bear" Tobirama gave the money to the man and took the arrow.

aand! he hit the red spot.

Izuna smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, you lost" the man said.

"Eeeh?!" Izuna said unpleasant. "But i saw it, he hit the red spot!" the raven protested.

The man ignored him as he talked to someone else. Tobriama shug his shoulders.

The Uchiha cursed under his breath and gave now his own money to the man. "I will play" he said with deadly look, sounding more like a threath. The man chuckled.

 _This kid does not know that he will waste his money only. No one had gotten it, even if they hit the red dot._ he smirked, taking the money and giving new arrow to the raven.

Izuna slowly took it as Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Totally" Zu answered as he positioned himself like a professional archer. Tobirama watched with interest. It seemed that the raven had been practising and this kind of sport. Withing a blink Izuna spotted the wood, making it fall from the wall due to the speed and strenght he hit.

"So?" the Uchiha removed the arrow from his sight, grinning "Do i win it now?" he asked smirking.

The man wide opened his eyes not believing someone could be this good. He hissed, grabbing the teddy bear and giving it to the boy. Zu turned back with the teaddy in his embrance and faced Tobirama.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Tobirama had face-palmed himself as a slight blush could be noticed.

"You made me ashamed.." he whishpered.

Zu giggled, hugging tightly his prize, grabbing Tobirama's hand in his own.

* * *

"Look! Cotton candy!" Izuna pointed out.

"You like cotton candies but not and sweets?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"I like them because of the colorful variety."

"Want one?"

Izuna nodded.

"Here-" and before Tobirama was able to get out money from his pocket, the raven had been already awaiting in the line. The Senju smiled. Izuna was so adorable like a kid. This night he had shown him how amazing and different he was. Always full of surprises.

The raven came back with a catton candy, mix of blue, purple and pink colour. It was like a rainbow.

Tobirama saw that the Uchiha found it difficult to hold everything, so he got the bear in his hand, leaving Izuna with the rosses and the candy. He took a bite of it, taking a piece in his other hand and giving it to Tobirama's mouth.

"Say aah~"

"I am not a kid Zu-" and he got shut up by the sweet being shoved in his mouth. Actually it was pretty tasty.

The albino licked his lips, enjoying it's delight.

Izuna smiled, lifting to his toes to kiss Tobirama.

"Mmmm~... you taste so delicious" he joked.

"So do you" and Tobi stold another kiss from the raven.

* * *

"Oh! Whim-whams!" Izuna pointed out with his finger.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow "These trashes?" he scolded.

Zu frowned. "But look at those shiney and little things over there!"

Tobirama sighed. "Zuzu, no" he pulled his lover by the arm, leading him to some bench to sit to. The raven whined.

"You could just tell me that you have gotten tired"

"I am a sick man you know" Tobirama left the bear beside him, resting his back to the bench. "We have been strolling around like for hours. Of course i will get tired" he sighed.

"M-hm~" Izuna nodded with full mouth, eating the last bite of the cotton candy. Tobirama smiled, watching him whith the corner of his eye.

"Wanna go home?" Izuna suggested, moving his head to face Tobirama who was already staring at him.

"Why so sudden?"

"I had already wasted my money"

"What?! Ha-ha" Tobirama laughed out loudly.

"My aim was to waste the pocket money that aniki gave me"

Tobirama chuckled. "You could always ask me for money"

"I don't want your money" Izuna frowned.

The albino moved closer to the raven, grabbing his chin to kiss him.

"I love you" he whishpered through the kiss as Izuna's lips escaped a small smile.

* * *

*knock* No asnwer came back.

*knock, knock* No answer.

"Maybe there's no one home" Tobirama said still holding the bear in his arms.

"But the lights are on" Izuna pointed out. Tobirama looked over.

"Oh, yeah .. you're right" he said with dumb face, ashamed by the fact that he was so thoughtless.

"Wait, i will-" Tobirama looked confused at his lover.

"Yes?" Izuna asked, chuckling, realizing what had happened. They were holding hands and Izuna separated from the touch in order to get his keys, Seems Tobirama wasn't pleased. "My keys.. i had to let you go because i am holding the boquete in my other arm"

Tobirama blushed "Yeah..."

Izuna smiled once again, getting his keys and opening the door. There was really no one.

"Maybe they forgot to turn ot the lights" Tobirama suggested. Hashirama was toughtless, but so and Madara had became.

"You're right. My clever boy~" Izuna kissed Tobirama.

"Izuna, don't kiss me but leave the flowers in some vase and get that big bear of yours, because my arm hurts brining it everywhere along" Tobirama complained, frowning.

"Yea.. sorry" Izuna pointed out his tounge teasily.

"You boy.. are no good for my heart" Tobirama said with a small smirk on his face.

Izuna put the roses in a vase, located on the dinning table, and as for the plushie, he put it on one of the corners.

"Perfect!" he said, putting both of his arms around his hips. The raven seemed really proud because he had nice taste for putting things here and there.

The raven felt two arms being wrapped behing him. He turned around to face Tobirama. Both of the boys shared few touches.

"Tobi..." Izuna moaned throught the kiss.

"Yes?" a groan came in answer.

"Let's do it.." the raven whishpered.

"You sure?" Tobirama broke out of the kiss, cupping the Uchiha's face. "I don't want you to regret later."

"Stupid. I am sure" Izuna said sticking his tounge out in order to lick Tobirama's lip.

The Senju groaned in pleasure.

He lifted Izuna by the waist and placed him on the surface of the dinning table.

With himself between the raven's legs, Tobirama's arms travelled down to Izuna's body, putting both of his arms under his blouse. His skin was still so soft and pelasurable to be touched.

Both of the teenagers continued to kiss on, as Izuna burried his fingers into Tobirama's hair, making it messy.

"ha.." a sweet moan came out from Izuna's mouth, when Tobirama teased his nipple, flicking it around.

Izuna hurried to put both of his arms on Tobirama's belt, desperately trying to unfasten it.

Tobirama's phone rang.

 _Perfect aniki! Again you ruin the best timing!_ Tobirama pulled away.

"It's brother.." he said throught pants, watching Izuna with lust.

Izuna bit his lip as he nodded.

"I have to answer" Tobirama explained once again.

"Yes~" the raven whined.

Tobirama turned back to take his phone where he had left on the couch.

"Yes?" he asnwered, trying his best to calm himself down.

"Tobe, i wanted to tell you that we are out with Madara and might not come back home" the background was noisy. Were they at some restourant or what?

"Okay" Tobirama panted.

"Aw man! I am so sorry for ruining the moment" Hashirama joked, laughing loudly.

"I will kill you once you come home.." he threathened with deadly voice.

"Ahahah!" Hashirama laughed once again cancelling the call.

Tobirama hissed, actually it was a mix of hissing and laugh. The albino turned back to his lover, who was still sitting on the table, waving his legs in the Air, since he couldn't reach the floor.

"Sorry... our brother's told they won't come home tonight" Tobirama smirked, walkeing towards Izuna like an animal towards it's pray.

Izuna giggled. As they were about to kiss Tobirama's stomach rubmled. Awkward...

"We'd better stop and eat" Izuna suggested, pulling Tobirama by the cheeck. The albino was actually starving because he had ate nothing, only few bites of the cotton candy. He immidiately nodded.

* * *

Tobirama was awaiting Izuna to come. He had been sitting in his room, with Tv turned on and watching some stupid movie. The raven entered the room.

"Here" he gave Tobirama a toast, that he had made in the rush. Tobirama had changed his clothes too. He had worn T-shirt of Madara. Thank god they had been wearing the same size. It was awkward since Madara was by 4 years older than the albino, and yet, the Senju was already his size.

"Thanks" Tobirama took the food and started to eat.

Some stupid comerciall passed by on the TV. A woman talking with her kid. _What is it babe?_

Tobirama laughed, as few lefts dropped on the sheets from his mouth. Izuna frowned.

"You idiot, don't laugh while you eat"

"Sorry, the commercial is ridicilous" he said giggling, as he put his arm below his chin, in order to catch the overlefts.

* * *

 ***lemon starts here**

Tobirama tilted his head so he could see the raven's face. Both of the males had been watching some random movie.

"That's the stupiest movie i have ever watched" Izuna commented.

"Shut up, as long as i am with you nothing is stupid" Tobirama smiled, sneaking his arms around Izuna's waist under the sheets, holding him tightly. The Uchiha had been sitting between the albino's legs, his whole body resting on Tobirama's chest.

He noticed Izuna starting to breath heavily. He still had that minor ilness? "Hey are you alright?" he whishpered in his ear.

"Tobi..." the raven shut his eyes. He felt the albino's hot breath.

"Hey, Zu-"

"mmmh.." Izuna moaned, moving his own hands in front of his stomach, on Tobirama's arms, squeezing them tightly.

"Why are you squeezing my arms?" the Senju asked.

"You fool!" Izuna moaned.

Tobirama's eyes got wide open when he realised what was happening. He accidently had touched Izuna's member. It seemed that his boyfriend was really some sensitive one.

"I am sorry" he tried to apologize but was frustated by his panting boyfriend. The albino narrowed his eyes. "You know.. we actually never finished... what we started on the dinning table" he purred with deep and husky voice, making Izuna shiver.

"Y-yess..." Izuna couldn't even speak properly. He was panting badly, desperate for his lover's touches. The raven tried to cover his face in order to shut those moans.

"Don't.. i like your cute moans" Tobiama said as with one arm he removed Izuna's hand from his mouth, and with the other one he softly stroked on Izuna's member.

"Tobiii... don't teaseeh" he whined like a little kid, stealing his candy.

"Then I won't" Tobirama said kissing Izuna's cheeck from back. He grabed in such way the raven, that he had been now under him. Tobirama got on his knees, as he removed his T-shirt. Izuna was watching every movement of his lover. He felt his heart beating fast, his whole body getting warm. With fuzzy eyes, the raven enjoyed the view in front of him. Muscular body, perfect built. He whimped.

As he was about to kiss the raven, Tobirama turned off the TV with it's remote.

"W- why di-d.." Izuna moaned when he felt Tobirama's arms under his blouse once again, trying to undress him.

"I want to enjoy " he answered, now the same head level as Izuna.

"A~ha" his boyfriend nodded, helping his lover to undress him.

Once they were topless, Izuna wrapped both arms around the Senju's neck and moved his secnond leg, now the albino's body between Izuna's legs.

"Remove my pants" Tobirama ordered, whishpering into Izuna's mouth. Izuna slighly nodded, being rapt by pleasure. He had loved Tobirama so much, and that was his dreamt moment.

The raven removed the cloth with shaking hands.

"Don't be scared... i wont hurt you" Tobirama kissed Izuna's jawline, going down to the neck and collarbones. He grabbed Izuna's hand and pressed it on his own erection. "You see how you make me feel" he nibbled on the skin, leaving few hicies.

Izuna bit his lips, realizing how hard and big his lover actually was. Bitting his lip, he whishpered "Kiss me"

Tobirama moved back to his previously place, close to Izuna's face, cupping it. He licked the botton lip, as Izuna slightly opened his mouth. That was the albino chance to put his tounge in as they started to fight over for dominance. Tobirama loved how sweet and loving Izuna would be, but right now he had been acting so devilish. The raven knew for sure how to tease someone.

Izuna wasn't going to give up so he grabbed Tobirama's member harder and squeezed it. He moved his thumb on the tip of it, teasing it. The skin was so soft.

"mmmn..." Tobi groaned through the kiss. He got apart from it, pressing both of their foreheads to eachother. He had been with closed eyes, as Izuna watched him curiously with his onyx ones. The albino had slight blush covering his face.

"Zu... Zu.." Tobirama panted. He didn't want to cum yet, he wanted to enjoy each part of his boyfriend's body. When he was near his limit, he gave Izuna two fingers of his own.

"Lick" he ordered, panting.

Izuna didn't know why he had to do it but he obeyed. It was his first time so he trusted Tobirama.

"Have... you ever done.. this be-fore" Izuna asked, puffing.

Tobirama nodded. "Trust me" the raven caught the fingers inside his mouth, making sure they had been covered enough with saliva. Tobirama moaned, imageing those beautiful lips of his sucking some other part of his, but he had to stay as calm as possible. He wanted to make Izuna's first time memoriable.

"Enough" Tobirama said, pulling away the fingers from Izuna's mouth. He got back on his knees. "Open those beautiful legs of yours" the albino commanded, as Izuna obeyed.

"It might hurt from begining, kay?" Tobirama smiled gently, trying to encourage his lover. Izuna nodded. He shut his eyes, unware of what was coming next. He felt shivers being sent down his spine.

"Mhng!" he clenched his teeths in pain when two pair of fingers entered his entrance.

Tobirama kissed Izuna's knee. "It will get better within few minutes, i promise" Tobirama whishpered, scissoring slowly his boyfriend, trying his best not to hurt him.

"Tobi!" Izuna threw his head backwards in pain.

It took the raven a while to get adjusted to the pain. No soon it turned into pleasure, making the Uchiha moaning.

"Izuna... " Tobirama panted "i can't hold anymore" he bit the insides of his cheecks, trying his best to resist for a bit longer.

"A-ha..." Izuna moaned "Go on". It was all what the Senju needed to hear. Allowance.

Pulling abruply his fingers away making Izuna cry out, he grabbed his member and pressed it to Izuna's entrance.

"Ready?" Tobirama asked. Izuna nodded, bitting his lip.

"Aah!" Izuna cried out in pain, arching his back.

Tobirama clenched his teeths "S-shit, you're so tight." he murmured.

The albino stoped for a while for the raven to get adusted by the pain. With slow thrusts and movements, the pain turned into pleasure.

Both males pulled eachother into intense kiss, moaning throught it.

"I-I love.. you" Izuna moaned.

"Me too" Tobirama said, trying his best to be as gentle as possible."

* * *

Both of the teenagers threw themselves on the bed panting rapidly. Izuna was trying to catch his breath, as Tobirama wouldn't stop smiling.

"Seems I am unstoppable even crushed" he joked.

Izuna laughed, rolling himself to the other side, facing Tobrama. He grabbed the sheets covering their bodies. He leaned his head to the Senju's chest, making small circles with his fingers on the skin. Tobirama pulled the raven closer, kissing his head.

"Tobi..." the raven spoke, now with calm tone.

"Hm?" Tobirama answered with closed eyes.

"Once you graduate... will you really move to your parents in Europe?" the raven asked, a slight tone of sadness could be heard in his tone of talking.

Tobirama sighed. "I seriously do not know..."

"Don't go.." Izuna whishpered.

"I doubt it won't happen... because i think our parents will divorce, which means that mother can move to live with us"

"Divorce?" Izuna raised his head, making eye contact.

"Yes. I am sure mother is tired of father's attitude"

Izuna put back his head on the chest. "I hope we will be forever together."

Tobirama smiled, as no answer came back from him.

It was silence an darkness for a moment.

"Hey, Tobi" Izuna whishpered.

"mm?" seems like the albino wanted already to fell asleep. Well.. yea.. he had been going after his Uchiha today like crazy, seeing that, buying this.. his legs hurted badly and he was a sick man after all... no full day had passes since the car had hit him.

"On a sclare of 1 to billion, how much do you love me?" Izuna teased the albino.

Tobirama sighed, rising an eyebrow "A bilion is unrealistic scale"

"Then... on a scale of 1 to 1,365,5 how much do you love me?" Izuna asked once again. He was like a kid, a sweet kid that begged for attention.

Tobirama smiled to himself as he wrapped and his second arm around the Uchiha, burrying his nose into his hair "A billion"

The raven snapped, his cheeks burning hot "Stupid!" he wishpered.

Tobirama giggled "Let's sleep now~" he said tiredly.

Izuna just smiled back to himself, kissing the skin of the chest.

Both of the males closed their eyes, awaiting for the sleep to take over them.

* * *

 **aand that was the end! I hope you enjoyed the story, it was really pleasant to write it since i received a lot of support. I wanna thank some people.**

 _Wippa:_ _**Thank you amigo or amiga, whatever you are :D I really enjoyed each of your comment, you were one of my fist followers and stayed till the end *smooch, im sending flying kisses, hope you caught them***_

 _Task: **Thank you as well, you are my second favourite person xD sending you flying kisses and hugs as well!**_

 _ **Thanks and to some other people like** Elise, Kaletta, Tyran ***smooch to all of you***_

 _ **Take care!**_


End file.
